DOS PARA MI
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Bella Swan sabía que mudarse a Nueva York cambiaría su vida. Pero no esperaba que comenzara en su primera noche en la ciudad. Su atracción por el dueño del club, Edward Cullen es instantánea, alucinante… y mutua. Y cuando descubre que es un Dom que requiere su completa sumisión, incluso que se someta a su mejor amigo.
1. Argumento

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**A****r****g****um****e****nt****o****:**_

Bella se tomará dos pedazos de la Gran Manzana.

_Nu__e__va __Y__or__k__, _

Bella Swan sabía que mudarse a Nueva York cambiaría su vida.

Pero no esperaba que comenzara en su primera noche en la ciudad.

Su atracción por el dueño del club, Edward Cullen es instantánea, alucinante… y mutua. Y cuando descubre que es un Dom que requiere su completa sumisión, incluso que se someta a su mejor amigo, Jacob Black, se descubre a sí misma dispuesta y anhelante por abrazar esa aventura sexual.

Desde que se conocieron, Edward y Jacob lo han compartido todo, incluso las mujeres. Pero en una sola noche con Bella saben que es para siempre. Aunque convencerla de que se trata de más que de una atracción temporal, les tomará cada truco de su sensual arsenal.

Sin embargo, mientras Edward y Jacob se centran en Bella, son inconscientes – hasta que es muy tarde – de que alguien está observando su frágil relación. Alguien que está apuntando a Bella. De pronto, su lucha por mantener a su mujer se convierte en una lucha por mantenerla viva.


	2. Capitulo uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01 _y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 1**_

-¿A dónde, señorita?- Bella miró al espejo retrovisor, encontrando la mirada del taxista y sonrió con el entusiasmo de un crío en Disneylandia.

-No lo sé -dijo-. Esta es mi primera noche en Nueva York.

-De acuerdo entonces- le devolvió la sonrisa el conductor.

Bienvenida a la mejor ciudad del mundo, pequeña damisela.

¿Qué necesita, eh? ¿Comer? Puedo decirle donde conseguir la mejor comida italiana en este lado del atlántico. ¿O ir de turismo? No ha visto nada hasta que no visite Times Square por la noche.

-Oh, wow -dijo Bella, aturdida con las posibilidades, pensando que el hombre calvo y sin afeitar encajaba perfectamente con su idea de taxista de Nueva York.- ¿Podría llevarme a algún club nocturno? Siempre he querido ir a uno como los que se ven en las películas. Ya sabe, uno de esos donde hay que esperar en fila para entrar, y que tiene estrellas de cine y personas famosas mezcladas con gente común.

Carl se rió entre dientes.

-Escuche, conozco un buen lugar, el mejor. Pero tiene que prometerme que no hará nada estúpido si la llevo -metió el taxi en el tráfico mientras hablaba y le lanzó una mirada severa por el espejo retrovisor.

-Es el club más de moda de toda la ciudad, lleno de tipos famosos. Pero como le digo, tiene que ser cuidadosa. Tiene una reputación algo extraña, algo así como Studio 54(1), y un montón de mierda pervertida ocurre ahí… oops - tartamudeó y le dirigió una mueca. -Quiero decir que ocurren un montón de cosas, cosas pervertidas. Así que manténgase alerta. No se vaya con nadie. No deje que nadie más que el camarero le traiga una bebida, y haga lo que haga, no beba nada que hayan dejado en la mesa ni cualquier cosa estúpida como eso. ¿Entendido? -Levantó una oscura y espesa ceja a Bella y esperó por una respuesta.

-Entendido- le sonrió y se preguntó de dónde salían los tontos rumores de que los taxistas eran groseros si eran en algo parecidos a éste. -Estaré bien.

-No,- la interrumpió Carl. -No bien, alerta. No estoy bromeando sobre ese lugar. Si quiere conocer la vida nocturna de Nueva York, esto lo es con creces. Obtendrá todo el brillo que podría desear, pero tiene que mantenerse lejos de la cara oculta de ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? No se deje atrapar en esquinas oscuras ni beba mucho alcohol ni se emborrache.

Encuentre una mesa donde pueda sentarse y observar, no se mezcle mucho en su primera noche a medida que se abrían paso por el laberinto de calles y los ruidos del tráfico, Bella miraba por la ventana con admiración. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estará por aquí?

-Oh, me quedaré -contestó-. En mi trabajo me han trasladado aquí.

-¿De verdad? Enhorabuena. ¿En qué trabaja?

-Soy gerente de operaciones en un banco.

-¿Eh?

Bella le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

-Mi trabajo consiste en hacer horarios, realizar auditorías, pedidos de suministros y cosas como esa. Siempre he querido vivir en Nueva York así que cuando salió una vacante aquí, fui a por ella -Bella abrió los brazos y pensó que el trabajo y la espera habían valido la pena. -Y aquí estoy. Parece un sueño. Apenas puedo creer que esté aquí.

-Bueno, me alegro por usted -dijo Carl-. Lo hará bien aquí, seguro le sonrió y estacionó frente al club. -Ahora, recuerde lo que le he dicho. Manténgase alerta.

Edward Cullen iba a matar a su portero. Siendo el dueño de uno de los mejores clubs de Nueva York, pensó que probablemente podría salirse con la suya. Su portero, Mike, era demasiado blando con las mujeres.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Demandó Edward, de pie a menos de dos centímetros de Mike. Le hizo un gesto al otro hombre que trabajaba en la puerta esa noche. -Encárgate por un minuto, Embry. Mike va a tomarse un pequeño descanso -con una mano en mitad de la espalda de Mike, Edward lo guió dentro del atestado club hablando directamente en su oído mientras avanzaban.- Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes el perfil que buscamos. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo.

¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Edward sabía que Mike lo entendía, habían pasado por esto antes: la pequeña morena no cumplía los requisitos.

-Edward, amigo, lo sé. Lo sé. Pero es tan caliente. Sé que parece un poco dulce, pero, mantendré un ojo en ella, y me aseguraré de que no se meta en ningún problema -Edward oyó la nota de anhelo en la voz de Mike. -Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara hasta que mi turno se terminara.

-Mira, este es un club exclusivo donde nuestros clientes pueden venir sin la amenaza de exponerse. Las personas vienen aquí sabiendo que sin importar lo que hagan o con quién lo hagan, nunca se filtrará. Que nunca habrá libros, ni una exclusiva en Oprah, ni una revista del corazón llena de fotografías robadas. Este club es de bajo perfil, y las únicas personas autorizadas aquí son aquellas cuyas vidas dependen de permanecer así —La cara de Edward mostraba una expresión que forzó a Mike a dar un paso involuntario hacia atrás. -Tuviste que trabajar dos años aquí antes de que te dejara estar en la puerta. No hagas que me arrepienta de ese ascenso.

-Lo siento, jefe -dijo Mike, rindiéndose. -Si vigilas un momento la puerta, iré a sacarla.

Edward se le quedó mirando y luego se inclinó hacia adelante mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo para que no hubiera confusiones.

-Esta es la última vez que ocurre luego se alejó.

Amigos o no, el éxito de este club dependía de un delicado equilibrio, y uno de los elementos más importantes que equilibraban la balanza consistía en determinar a quién le era permitida la entrada. La mujer en cuestión no suponía una amenaza de publicidad, en cambio, su amenaza era de un tipo mucho más serio. Era la amenaza de la inocencia.

Lucía fresca y limpia y tan en peligro como un cervatillo en medio de un foso de leones. En solo una hora, ya tenía a la manada rodeando su mesa. Había un senador y su chico de los recados apoyados contra la pared de la izquierda planeando su ataque, mientras en la mesa a su derecha una cantante muy famosa y su último juguete sexual conspiraban otro poco.

Por otra parte, la pequeña inocente no tenía ni idea de que cuantas más personas tímidamente rechazara para bailar, más en peligro se ponía. Estando ahí sentada, moviendo la cabeza como un muñeco, sólo rogaba por alguien que le diera algo que tragar. Bebía coca cola de dieta -lo había descubierto del camarero- y miraba a todo el mundo como si estuviera disfrutando como nunca al observar a los famosos. Mientras tanto, las redes se cerraban a su alrededor.

El club era estrictamente para personas que habían perdido hace mucho la inocencia. Esas personas no se lamentarían al día siguiente, pensó Edward dirigiéndose a ella; todos habían estado ahí y disfrutado de todo y a la mañana siguiente no correrían a la policía llorando.

Podía asegurar que ella nunca había tenido otra cosa que una follada normal en su vida. Posición del misionero. Apostaría cada dólar que tenía que ni siquiera lo llamaba follar. Probablemente _h__ac__í__a __e__l __a__m__or _y solo después de un largo cortejo. Edward no tenía idea de cómo había encontrado este club o qué pensaba que se iba a encontrar aquí. Incluso si estaba buscando una noche en el lado salvaje, éste no era su lugar.

Este club era para los ya pervertidos, no para aquellos que buscaban ser pervertidos.

Estaba sentada en una de las cabinas que daban cierta privacidad, y si fuera una cliente regular sabría que eso significaba que estaba abierta para una follada ahí mismo, en la mesa.

Al acercarse, su cara comenzó a detallarse. Tenía ojos de color marron parecído al chocolate, de piel blanca. Tenía un montón de su cabello largo de color castaño oscuro que se rizaba alrededor de sus hombros y senos. Lindos pechos, pensó, una rápida mirada le dijo que eran naturales.

La mesa escondía el resto de su cuerpo, pero podía decir que era curvilínea. Lucía suave en su pequeño vestido rojo, no tonificada y fuerte como eran muchas de las mujeres actuales, sino más como los bombones del Hollywood antiguo.

No lo notó hasta que estuvo parado frente a su mesa, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, un rayo de pura lujuria se disparó directo a su entrepierna.

Sostenía el vaso con manos delicadas de uñas pintadas rosadas y sus labios rojos se envolvían alrededor de la pajita.

La sorpresa abrió esos labios en una pequeña O, y pudo ver un atisbo de su lengua rosada cuando lo miró. A pesar de sus reglas y recelos, en ese instante supo que sería suya.

Y no solo por una noche.

Bella giró la mirada hacia su bebida y sorbió, intentando no embobarse. Quería encajar, no parecer la foránea desadaptada que era. De hecho, había sentido su mirada antes de verlo. Lentamente, como la escena de una película, miró el cuerpo masculino frente a ella.

Vestía de negro y, por la forma en que la camisa se aferraba a su impresionante pecho y a sus hombros, debía ser de seda.

Tenía una fuerte mandíbula, cabello cobrizo, nariz recta y entonces notó su boca y casi no quiso seguir mirando.

Definitivamente podía imaginarse en el lado receptor de esos labios. Levantó la vista para ver mas pero encontró sus ojos.

No solo eran verdes. Sino que parecían eléctricos. No creyó que fuera la iluminación lo que los hacía brillar… tenía que ser la intensidad con que la miraba. Todo en ella pareció derretirse. A pesar de las advertencias del taxista, supo hasta el centro de su ser que haría cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera.

Cualquier cosa.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Realmente sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y humedecerse, y él no había hecho más que mirarla.

En un momento, su humor fue de juguetón y aventurero a algo que nunca había sentido antes pero que solo podía nombrar como voraz.

-Identificación- dijo él y sostuvo su mano frente a ella.

No se preguntó quién era o por qué la quería. Sacó su licencia del bolso y se la entregó. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar por qué haría lo que le dijera. Solo sabía que lo que fuera que le pidiera, ella lo haría.

Edward la miró por varios segundos después de que le entregara su identificación, antes de poder apartar la mirada. No era de extrañar que Mike arriesgara su trabajo para dejarla entrar. Observó que sus pezones se endurecían y empujaban contra la suave tela de su vestido y cuando se retorció en su asiento, supo que era porque se estaba mojando.

Todo en él se tensó al reconocer las señales de que estaba tan afectada por él como él lo estaba por ella, y lo hizo sentir como un animal. Ahora entendía por qué los lobos marcaban su territorio.

La urgencia que sentía por reclamarla era igual de básica y fundamental. Apartó su mirada hacia la licencia en sus manos y vio que su nombre era Isabella Marie Swan. Tenía veintitrés años, medía un metro cincuenta y ocho y pesaba cincuenta y dos kilos.

También había una dirección de otro estado.

Levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja. -¿Washington?

-Oh, yo, eh, me acabo de mudar -balbuceó Bella. -He llegado hoy, pero es real, lo juro. Tengo otras identificaciones si quieres verlas, una tarjeta de crédito y una bancaria también, pero esas no tienen foto.

Edward habría sonreído ante sus divagaciones si no hubiera estado en tal estado de excitación. No dudaba que su licencia fuera real. Solo quería asegurarse de que no planeara tomar un avión a corto plazo. No significaba que ella hubiera tomado ese avión, pero era una complicación para la que quería prepararse.

Le devolvió la tarjeta. -No es necesario- le hizo señas a un camarero cercano y ordenó dos bebidas. Ella tomaría algo más fuerte que una coca de dieta lo quisiera o no. -¿Puedo? Se sentó en la silla junto a ella a la vez que se lo pedía, dejando claro que asumía su consentimiento. Una forma no tan sutil de establecer quién tenía el control.

Era un hombre consciente de sí mismo. Sabía lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba en cada aspecto de su vida. No pedía disculpas por su estilo de vida y no entendía ni tenía paciencia con los que lo hacían. Era un dominante. Le gustaba el sexo duro y fuerte y demandaba el absoluto control de sus mujeres. No tomaba una amante que no estuviera abierta a compartir. Él y su mejor amigo Jacob habían compartido cada novia que habían tenido desde su primer año de universidad.

No era que no disfrutaran del sexo separados. Lo hacían. Pero las amantes tenían que aceptarlos a los dos.

No le habló mientras esperaban las bebidas. Otra muestra de dominación. Una simple prueba para ver si lo dejaría tomar el mando. También hizo muy poco contacto visual, pero la observó por el rabillo del ojo para ver cómo manejaría ser ignorada. Al principio, lo miró con una sonrisa brillante que mostraba unos dientes blancos y derechos y ojos ansiosos.

Después de un momento, su sonrisa se atenuó y miró alrededor para ver qué era lo que él estaba observando.

La mayoría de las mujeres comenzarían a inquietarse y tratar de romper el hielo, asumiendo que él quería que fuera ella quién hiciera los movimientos. Las que prestaban atención y estaban en la frecuencia correcta, esas mujeres mantenían sus ojos sobre él y esperaban que tomara la iniciativa. Bella estaba en la frecuencia correcta.

No era una sumisa con práctica porque no bajaba los ojos ni tomaba una postura de esclava, pero sí tenía una veta sumisa porque estaba esperando por él. Había espíritu en su espera. Tenía una esquina de la boca curvada en una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que lo retaban a hablar primero. Pensaba que esto era un juego.

Su único error era no darse cuenta de que era un juego que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Las bebidas llegaron, y despachó al camarero con un mensaje susurrado para que avisara al administrador que no estaría disponible por el resto de la noche. Luego tomó la tarjeta electrónica que hacía de llave y la deslizó en el mecanismo del centro de la mesa que activaba un escudo hueco de plexiglás que otorgaba privacidad.

La mesa estaba bajo el balcón del segundo piso, lejos del área de baile y con una pared detrás de ellos. El escudo apareció desde el suelo en un semicírculo sellándolos contra la pared. Tan pronto como alcanzó el techo, el vidrio hueco se llenó de una humeante y arremolinada niebla. Pero nunca se llenaba completamente. El humo permitía vislumbrar los movimientos de afuera y de dentro. Era el favorito tanto de voyeristas como de exhibicionistas.

-Bella susurró.- ¡Wow!

Lo hizo sonreír, y desvió la mirada hacia ella. Lucía como si acabara de ver un truco de magia, y su felicidad era inconfundible.

-Bella -dijo.- Mi nombre es Edward. No creo que te des cuenta del tipo de club en el que estás. Voy a dejártelo muy claro- en ningún momento rompió contacto visual mientras hablaba, tomó su Martini, y se lo llevó a los labios para beber. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tuvo dificultad para no sonreír cuando ella arrugó la nariz ante el primer sorbo de la bebida que le había pedido. Sus manos se agitaron cuando intentó tomar la bebida que él le ofrecía y se dio cuenta de que su intención era sostenerla para ella mientras sorbía. Este se suponía era un momento serio, y lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

-Dime algo. ¿Qué es lo que más odias? Algo tan malo que no puedas soportarlo.

-Las espinacas -contestó Bella rápidamente. -¿Y tú? -preguntó.

-No. Sin preguntas ahora. Solo escucha.

¿Espinacas? Edward se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Le había preguntado a docenas de mujeres esa pregunta y había escuchado desde arañas y serpientes hasta el Papanicolaou. Esta era la primera vez que alguna escogía comida. Maldita sea, parecía que se quedaría sin algunos de sus platos favoritos en el futuro previsible. A él le gustaban las espinacas.

-Muy bien, espinacas -continuó.- Esa es tu palabra. Esa es tu red de seguridad. De ahora en adelante, esa palabra es tu salida.

Si algo duele, si algo es demasiado, si de alguna manera esto es más de lo que quieres o piensas que puedes manejar, esa única palabra es tu forma de detenerlo todo. Piensa en eso. Nunca la uses a la ligera. Nunca la digas a menos que quieras alejarte y no mirar atrás.

No importa lo que esté sucediendo o lo que estemos haciendo, esa palabra es tu seguro de que tienes el control.

Poco a poco dejó de beber mientras él continuaba hablando, y pudo ver por la mirada en sus ojos, que comenzaba a tener una idea de la dirección que tomaría esta noche. No vio miedo, solo una seria contemplación de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bella, quiero que entiendas que será el único control que tendrás cuando estés conmigo- tragó lo suficientemente fuerte para oírlo y se removió en su asiento de nuevo. No, no tenía miedo, tenía curiosidad y estaba excitada.

-Toma otro sorbo no- había apartado el vaso pero había dejado de beber. Se contuvo de decir algo más hasta que la bebida estuvo a la mitad. Entonces la escuchó murmurar con otro gesto de su nariz que probablemente debería haber escogido _a__l__coh__o__l _como palabra de seguridad. Dejó el vaso y la cogió de su delicada barbilla como si necesitara asegurarse de que no se perdería nada de lo que tenía que decir a continuación.- Empieza ahora. Justo aquí, justo ahora. Si no quieres ser inclinada contra la mesa y follada en esta cabina, sugiero que digas _e__s__p__i__n__ac__a__s_. Te dejaré ir con la advertencia de que nunca vuelvas aquí a menos que estés lista.

Bella tragó. Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Era Bella Swan.

Una gerente de banco con un trasero demasiado grande. No tenía hombres atractivos y magníficos queriendo hacérselo en un lugar público. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño muy bueno y despertaría mañana deseando que cosas como esta sí ocurrieran.

Ni en sus fantasías más salvajes habría pensado que algo así le pudiera ocurrir. Según ella, tenía dos opciones. Podía decir espinacas, irse, y en dos semanas comenzar su nuevo trabajo. Y por el resto de su vida preguntarse cómo habría sido. Por otro lado, podía quedarse callada y ver hacia donde iba esto. Dar el salto y hacer algo alocado, algo atrevido y completamente prohibido. ¿Tenía las agallas? ¿Se atrevería a hacer lo que toda mujer haría si no tuviera que responder por ello en la mañana, si simplemente tuviera el descaro? ¿Lo haría?

Bella respiró hondo.

-Ya te lo he dicho -susurró. -Las odio, así que ¿por qué las nombraría ahora?

Esperaba que la besara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y se estremeció cuando se los apretó y movió esos dedos fuertes por su cuello y entre su pelo. Peinó su pelo hacia un lado, y sintió su aliento tibio un segundo antes de que su boca caliente mordiera ligeramente en la sensible piel donde su hombro se encontraba con su cuello.

Hizo girar su lengua mientras chupaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca, y Bella no pudo contener un gemido ni los temblores que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo. Sus manos deslizaron los delgados tirantes del vestido y los soltó.

Suavemente, bajó la tela del vestido y el sostén hasta que sus pechos estuvieron expuestos y la tela amontonada bajo ellos, empujando los montes hacia arriba. Bella tragó saliva y pensó en lo que él estaba viendo. Las puntas de sus pechos eran de un rosado oscuro, y notaría que ya estaban bien despiertos.

Las manos de Edward se movían arriba y abajo por sus brazos.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería tocarlo, y quería que tocara sus pechos tanto que ya estaba lista para rogar, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Esto estaba más allá de lo que sabía de sexo y juego previo.

Comenzaba a pensar que los dos tipos con los que había estado ni siquiera contaban. Porque Edward no había hecho realmente nada aún, y ya era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca.

-Ponte de pie -dijo Edward. Bella se levantó. Edward sonrió oscuramente ante su incuestionable consentimiento mientras apartaba la silla. Con una mano envuelta alrededor de su delicada garganta la atrajo de vuelta frente a él y deslizó la otra mano a lo largo de su cuerpo, pecho, cintura, cadera, muslos.

Jodidamente perfecta. ¿Sabías que eres perfecta?- Su cabeza caía bajo su barbilla y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

-No. Soy muy rechoncha- dijo con voz ronca y con el temor suficiente como para dar sabor a su excitación sin echarlo a perder.

Mi… m… mi trasero es demasiado grande y también mis muslos.

-Shhh -Edward apretó su cuello un poco y comenzó a levantarle la falda. -No vuelvas a decir nada así. Eres perfecta. Las mujeres sin curvas no son mujeres, son hombres con pelo largo. Tú… -gruñó cuando su falda reveló sus muslos y caderas con un pedacito de encaje rojo en su entrepierna… -Eres definitivamente una mujer deslizó- los dedos bajo el encaje de su cadera y dio un fuerte tirón, rompiéndolas pulcramente. Llevó el encaje frente a su cara y habló con los labios en su mejilla.

-Bonitas. Creo que me las quedaré de recuerdo- se acercó el encaje y Bella pensó que podría correrse justo en ese momento cuando él inspiró hondo. Sintió su erección hacerse todavía más grande contra su espalda.

-Muy bonito- dijo y se enderezó. Su mano alrededor de su cuello se movió para agarrar un mechón de pelo. Lentamente empujó hasta que ella estuvo inclinada sobre la mesa y su culo desnudo en el aire. Las sensaciones combinadas de la mesa fría en sus pezones y del hombre caliente a sus espaldas le sacaron otro gemido. Creyó que si no le tocaba algo vital, pronto comenzaría a rogar.

Edward estaba a punto de perder el control. Él no era así. Hasta ahora esto era bastante normal para la mayoría de los estándares, especialmente los suyos, pero su esencia, su obediencia, la forma como se estremecía de necesidad, estaba despertando algo oscuro y primitivo en él. Quería arrastrarla como un hombre cavernícola.

Le dio un buen y largo vistazo al culo y a los muslos que ella afirmaba eran demasiado grandes y casi babeó. Su culo era enorme y lucía como un festín para él. Sus muslos eran curvilíneos y llenos, casi se tocaban bajo su pequeño coño delicioso.

No necesitó tocar esa dulce carne para ver si estaba lista; estaba mojado y brilloso, rogando por una buena y dura montada. Rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones y se sacó la polla. Brevemente se soltó de ella para sacar un condón del bolsillo, lo abrió y lo acomodó para luego reclamar su puñado de pelo.

-Separa los pies- dijo. Lo hizo con un gemido. -Más- Lo hizo.

Se movió hacia adelante y posicionó la hinchada cabeza de su eje contra ella, luego agarró su adorable cadera y empujó dentro de su caliente y mojado canal.

Bella gritó. Era un grito de pasión, de lujuria y necesidad. Era increíble.

El sonido apretó sus pelotas y puso a prueba su control aún más.

Salió y entró una y otra vez. Cada vez que empujaba, ella gritaba.

Su voz era gutural y ronca, no los sonidos practicados de una mujer que intenta inflamar a su amante, sino los sonidos reales de una mujer a punto de perder la jodida cabeza en un orgasmo. Su mano se apretó en su pelo, y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y se movía de forma que su polla entrara aún más en su coño y chocara contra su cérvix con cada embestida.

-Te gusta esto ¿Verdad, Bella?- Susurró, y su lengua salió para ahondar en su oído. Cuando no hizo nada más que temblar y gemir, la mano que sostenía su cadera la palmeó fuerte en el culo, y le dio un buen tirón en el pelo. -Contéstame. Siempre.

-S-sí -tartamudeó.- Sí, me gusta- la embistió de nuevo y gimió largo y fuerte.- Me gusta mucho.

-Bella, quiero que te corras para mi -dijo Edward acometiendo dentro de ella más fuerte y más rápido, usando todo su control para evitar correrse él mismo mientras su pequeño coño se apretaba alrededor de su eje zambullido.

Las manos de Bella comenzaron a rasgar la mesa, y la oyó decir:

-Oh Dios -cuando su cuerpo comenzó a apretarse y a corvearse contra él.

-Mierda- murmuró tratando de aguantar y de mantenerla en su lugar. Era como observar un volcán justo antes de que hiciera erupción al acercarse al clímax. -Eso es, nena, córrete, córrete para mí… ugh, no te muevas… mierda -su cuerpo dio un tirón, y su coño se apreto contra su polla tan fuerte como un puño. No había ninguna posibilidad de que no se corriera con ella. Su orgasmo lo inundó como lava y le trajo un grito a su propia garganta que lo atravesó. Su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse y empujarse dentro de ella mientras que chorros de semen se disparaban de él. Ella continuó gimiendo y retorciéndose dentro del pequeño espacio que le dejaba hasta que lo peor de la tormenta pasó.

Con la visión un poco borrosa en los bordes y su polla ya preparándose para otra ronda, Edward salió de ella y se enderezó la ropa. Esperaría hasta más tarde para tirar el condón ya que no había donde echarlo ahí. Sonrió ante la forma en que quedó extendida sobre la mesa, tal y como la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

Le alisó la falda por encima de su culo y le dio un afectuoso apretón antes de recuperar la silla y sentarse a su lado con las piernas fuera de las de ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y tenía una delicada mano acurrucada bajo la barbilla, mostrando la hermosa curvatura de su espalda y hombro. Su pelo una cascada de chocolate sobre la mesa.

Edward se contentó con dejarla yacer por el momento.

Tomó su bebida y sorbió un par de veces. Su mano volvió a su culo; no creía ser capaz de mantener sus manos alejadas por mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro, la atrajo hacia él, dentro de la V que formaban sus piernas. Usó el helado fondo de su vaso para deslizar lejos el pelo en su mejilla y quedó encantado cuando se estremeció y la piel de gallina se propagó por su hombro.

-Abre los ojos,- Bella.

-De acuerdo -dijo mientras lo hacía. -Pero no creo que pueda ver aun.

Se rió entre dientes. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y fuera de foco, el iris café lucía como chocolate derretido. Parpadeó hacia él con lentitud y dulcemente, y su corazón se alteró con una agradable dosis de afecto junto con la lujuria que sentía por ella.

-Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes susurró -como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara, pero no los gritos ensordecedores que había hecho.

-Lo sé -sonrió mientras tomaba otro trago.- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Es solo el comienzo.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

-Bien. Arréglate el vestido. Voy a abrir el escudo y llevarte a mi ático donde podremos hacer esto bien.

Se estiró como un gato después de una siesta con las manos arrastrándose por su pelo y luego al frente tan lejos como pudo mientras arqueaba la espalda. Arqueó su cuerpo contra la mesa, y sus pechos llenos se balancearon con el movimiento.

Lentamente se enderezó y usó las manos para incorporarse.

Si hubiera estado tratando de tentarlo se habría estirado después de ponerse de pie para poder sacudir sus increíbles pechos hacia él, pero la forma como lo había hecho era tanto más seductora por su falta de artificio. Se movía como una mujer que había sido deliciosamente follada y que no podía estar más feliz por eso. Con unos cuantos tirones, un meneo y unos delicados rebotes tuvo el vestido de vuelta en orden. La mantuvo apretada contra su entrepierna todo el tiempo para que no pudiera dejar de notar que estaba duro de nuevo y esperando más de ella. Extendió la mano y le dio un tirón al vestido para bajarlo lo suficiente como para mostrar un atisbo del sujetador de encaje rojo que llevaba, antes de presionar el botón que abría el escudo.

Se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la barra en el otro lado del club. Bella miró alrededor en busca de alguien señalándola o riéndose o algo, pero nadie parecía preocuparse por lo que habían estado haciendo. Bella soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Notó que se alejaban de la puerta principal.

-Eh, Edward -tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por sobre la música y la multitud. Sabía que lo había escuchado, pero no se detuvo. Gritó más fuerte. Finalmente se paró y se volvió para enfrentarla con una ceja elevada en signo de pregunta.

-Creía que íbamos a tu casa -dijo y apuntó hacia la puerta.

Edward la miró, tiró de nuevo de su mano y continuó su camino.

Oh, bueno, pensó Bella, quizás tomarían una bebida antes. Entonces su boca cayó cuando la guió alrededor de la barra hacia un brillante ascensor negro que abrió con la misma tarjeta que había usado para activar el escudo de privacidad.

Edward la arrastró detrás de ella, y tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, comenzó su ascenso. Se apoyó contra la pared y tiró de su mano para atraerla contra su pecho. Le tomó suavemente la cara con la palma de su mano y se inclinó hasta que su frente descansó contra la de ella y sus alientos se mezclaron. Bella suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se aflojara hasta que estuvo apoyada contra él desde los tobillos hacia arriba. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

-Esto es agradable -susurró contra sus labios.- Ahora ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le sonrió de vuelta. -Sí, puedes.

-¿Alguna vez vas a besarme?

-Voy a besar cada pulgada de ti, incluida esa deliciosa boca tuya, pero aún no. Tienes que esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-Esto -dijo, y el elevador abrió sus puertas.

* * *

1 Studio 54 fue una legendaria discoteca neoyorquina ubicada en la Calle 54 Oeste en Manhattan. Su apogeo coincidió con la fiebre por la música disco y con una época de libertad sexual que se vio truncada por la aparición del Sida.


	3. Capitulo dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

**C****apítulo 2**

Estaban en un ático; no era un sueño, era el paraíso. Quizás su avión se había estrellado y así era como iba a pasar la eternidad. Bella se tambaleó hasta el centro de la habitación y dio una vuelta lenta tratando de absorberlo todo. Apenas escuchó el susurró de Edward.

-Mira alrededor mientras yo me limpio.

Era imposible. Era todo vidrio y cromo y grandes ventanas con vistas de postal. Estaba decorado en su mayoría de negro con toques atrevidos de tonos plata en los lugares adecuados. Había una increíble pieza de arte hecha de cristal con remolinos de rojo y dorado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Sillones idénticos de cuero negro se ubicaban frente a la chimenea con cojines de color esmeralda, zafiro y rubí. Podía ver una zona de comedor con una mesa de ébano que brillaba como el cristal sobre una alfombra que parecía haber costado una fortuna. Obras de arte de buen gusto en las paredes daban al lugar una sensación de galería de arte exclusiva.

No podía creer que esto estuviera realmente sucediendo. Se movió como sonámbula hasta las altas ventanas y casi lloró ante la reluciente vista de la ciudad frente a ella.

-Impresionante -susurró con asombro justo antes de que los brazos de Edward la envolvieran y descubrió lo que realmente significaba que te quitaran el aliento. Puso una mano contra su nuca y su otro brazo se unió como acero alrededor de su espalda, y entonces, al fin, la besó. Su beso fue tan devastador como cuando le había hecho el amor. La besó con toda la boca -lengua, dientes, labios- y el efecto estaba haciendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Su lengua le llenó la boca, y su mano le cambió el ángulo de la cabeza para poder entrar aún más. Su lengua se movió dentro y fuera. Bella comenzó a temblar, no podía llamar a esto besar, le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca con la suya y no había sentido nunca algo tan glorioso.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron más y más a medida que el beso continuaba, y sus gemidos aumentaron hasta coincidir con los suyos. En cuestión de minutos, sus caderas estaban imitando los movimientos de sus bocas.

Edward la empujó contra la ventana. Puso ambas manos a los lados de su cara y luego las deslizó hacia abajo, sobre su cuello, hombros y finalmente hasta sus pesados pechos. Ambas manos apretaron los llenos montes, Bella gimió en éxtasis alrededor de su beso y sus manos comenzaron a tirarle de la camisa intentando meterse por debajo de la seda hasta su piel. Edward agarró la tela a ambos lados de su pecho y dio un tirón, rompiendo las delicadas correas y dejando al descubierto sus deliciosos pechos. Con un gruñido, apartó su boca de ella y se pegó a su pezón con labios hambrientos mientras envolvía el otro en el calor de su palma y dedos. Se alimentó de sus pechos, alternando de uno al otro, chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo, apretando mientras Bella gemía y se retorcía contra la ventana.

No era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Soltó sus pechos para alcanzar el cierre del vestido en su espalda y tiró con fuerza del ofensivo material junto con el sujetador sin tirantes que llevaba. Le dio gracias a Dios por sus piernas desnudas mientras le deslizaba las manos por sus muslos hasta el calor húmedo entre ellos. Sus dientes mordisquearon fuerte un pezón en el momento exacto que enterró dos dedos profundamente dentro de su coño mojado, y algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en su interior cuando ella gritó y se corrió en ese momento.

Su coño palpitaba alrededor de sus dedos mientras continuaba bombeando en ella y luego se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y usó su lengua. Su esencia y sabor era humeante, almizclado con un embriagador toque del perfume de frutas que usaba, una mezcla alucinante que le hizo difícil resistirse a morder demasiado profundo y hacerle daño. Su boca lamió, succionó y tiró de su hinchado y sensible clítoris moviendo los dedos con los que la estaba follando.

Sintió otro orgasmo manando de ella.

-Eso es- gruñó contra su dulce carne. -Eso es. Dámelo.

Uno más.

—Ahhh, sí -sus rodillas se doblaron y sus caderas se movieron contra él cuando se rompió de nuevo y creyó que iba a perder la jodida cabeza.

Se puso de pie y la besó duro y fuerte, llenando sus sentidos con el sabor de sus propios jugos. Se abrió el pantalón, movió las manos a los hombros de Bella y la empujó sobre sus rodillas.

Lo miró con grandes ojos abiertos como si no supiera qué hacer.

Había una niebla de lujuria nublando su visión, y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlarse lo suficiente antes de preguntar: -

-¿No has hecho esto antes?

Los ojos de Bella lucían serios al negar con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo, pero en cambio le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y su mano se movió hacia su cabeza.

-Abre la boca -tan pronto como lo hizo, la hinchada, bulbosa cabeza de su polla se deslizó dentro.

Era salada y suave, y tenía un sabor oscuro que hizo que todo dentro de ella se apretara en respuesta. Tenía un sabor terroso y primario y desató algo en Bella que no sabía que tuviera. Cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza y lo lamió como él lo había hecho con ella.

Él apretó la mano y la tiró del cabello, y su eje se hizo más grande en su boca.

-Mmm. Así… -dijo, iniciando un lento movimiento dentro y fuera entre sus labios. -Justo así. Ahh, sí, más lengua. Mmm, chupa más fuerte.

Esas oscuras palabras la emocionaron tanto como tenerlo en su boca. Había tenido amigas que hablaban de hacer mamadas, pero nunca se había inclinado a hacerlo con los tipos con los que había estado.

Edward sabía que era el primero en romper la brecha de esos dulces labios, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo gritar como un maniaco. Ella lo captó rápidamente, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar y explorar su culo y sus piernas. Dios, era una criatura sensual. ¿Cómo se había mantenido tan protegida e intocable? ¿Es que no había hombres en Washington? No le importaba cómo. Solo estaba agradecido de haber sido él quien la encontrara, y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que quizás le daría un aumento a Mike. Tensó su puño aún más sobre su pelo y dijo:

-Abre más la boca.

Lo hizo, y se empujó hasta que se alojó en el fondo de su garganta. Al principio, comenzó a luchar y a retroceder.

-Quédate quieta y relaja la garganta. Desliza tu lengua a lo largo de mi polla, eso evitará que te atragantes. Eso es. Bien. Así.

No te vas a ahogar, respira por la nariz.

Lentamente se relajó y pronto la tensión disminuyó y tragó a su alrededor.

-Ahh, hazlo de nuevo. Lo hizo.

-Eso es tan jodidamente bueno, nena -dijo y comenzó a bombearse dentro de ella. Sabía que era rudo, pero era como le gustaba y sería mejor si aprendía lo que le gustaba desde el principio. -Oh, sí, así. Me voy a correr. No te alejes. Tómalo.

Tómame.

Ella comenzó a gemir alrededor de él, y sus muslos rítmicamente se mecían junto con sus empujes, dejándole claro que estaba casi tan fuera de sí como él. Demasiado pronto, no pudo contenerse más y, con un gruñido gutural, se disparó en su hermosa boca. Una mano golpeó la ventana frente a él mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie ante uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había experimentado. Descansó la frente en el vidrio y lentamente montó las olas. Al mismo tiempo, ella continuaba succionando, tragando y lamiendo su eje con trazos cada vez más suaves mientras él se suavizaba en su boca.

Se deslizó de su boca con un sentido suspiro que la hizo inclinar la cabeza y mirarlo. Aún descansaba la cabeza contra la ventana y ella seguía arrodillada frente a él, sus labios hinchados por chuparlo.

Su cuerpo desnudo y rosado era una visión que nunca olvidaría.

-Hola sonrió ella.

Se rió entre dientes. -Hola otra vez.

Con lo que consideró un esfuerzo enorme se apartó de la ventana y se irguió por sí solo. Esta mujer era potente y por un minuto, tuvo miedo de que su dignidad se pusiera a prueba porque se desmoronaría sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos. Pediremos algún bocadillo y comeremos desnudos en la cama mientras me cuentas qué te ha traído a Nueva York.

-Suena genial, pero, eh… esto… -Bella miró alrededor y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

Edward se preguntó si siempre lo haría reír. Acababa de correrse en su boca después de habérsela follado en un lugar público, pero se ruborizaba al intentar preguntarle dónde estaba el baño. Sacudió la cabeza y la apuntó en la dirección correcta.- Por el pasillo a la derecha. Yo haré el pedido. ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

-Oh, gracias -dijo al dirigirse. -No, sin alergias

Podía decir, por la forma como se apuró, que no estaba exactamente cómoda caminando desnuda. Bueno, tendría que superar eso rápido, porque desnuda era como iba a estar por un largo periodo de su tiempo a partir de ahora.

Edward se miró y se preguntó cómo era posible que a pesar de haberla desnudado, no se había dado el tiempo para sacarse su propia ropa. Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar, pensó mientras comenzaba a quitársela. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo antes de dejar caer los pantalones al suelo y llamó a la cocina para hacer el pedido. Luego llamó a Jacob.

-Hola, Edward ¿Qué hay? -La voz de Jacob apenas se podía escuchar por sobre lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica y gente gritando.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- Preguntó Edward, incapaz siquiera de adivinar lo que ese escándalo podía significar.

-Es el Festival del Horror -respondió Jacob como si eso tuviera algún sentido.

-Sí, bueno, suena horrible. Ven rápido, tengo a alguien que te va a encantar -escuchó a Jacob maldecir y decirle a alguien que estaría de vuelta. Enseguida estuvo más tranquilo y Jacob habló.

-Mierda. ¿Es en serio? ¿La conozco? -¿Es Tanya? Preguntó, refiriéndose a la anfitriona del restaurante de cinco estrellas del club con la que habían estado considerando divertirse.

-No, Jake, no es Tanya. Es mejor, mucho mejor. Solo ven aquí para que puedas verla por ti mismo.

-Te lo he dicho, amigo, no puedo. Es el Festival del Horror -había una cruda frustración en la voz de Jacob, y Edward se estaba frustrando también.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Qué es el Festival del Horror?

-Es la primera maratón anual de películas de terror de _L__ords__o__f __Fl__a__t__bu__s__h__._

Entonces Edward entendió. Jacob provenía de dinero viejo al igual que él; los dos incluso habían asistido al mismo internado en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, donde la ambición de Edward había sido hacer su marca financieramente independiente de su familia y herencia, la pasión y ambición de Jacob siempre fue la caridad. Su corazón estaba dedicado a los necesitados. Si no estaba en algún país del tercer mundo construyendo puentes o potabilizando el agua, estaba en la ciudad hablando en eventos para recaudar fondos o trabajando con chicos callejeros y alberges.

Eso era Lords of Flatbush. Un centro de recreo para chicos de entre doce y veinte años. Nadie podía entrar sin firmar un contrato donde descartaban la violencia, las pandillas, las drogas y el alcohol.

A cambio, obtenían un centro que era el sueño húmedo de cualquier adolescente con canchas de baloncesto, piscinas, un ring de boxeo, suficientes juegos de arcade como para llenar un almacén e incluso una pista bajo techo para coches Go Cart. También hacían distintas excursiones o eventos casi todos los fines de semana.

Jacob había construido ese lugar y lo administraba él mismo.

Incluso había escogido el nombre a partir de una vieja película de Stallone sobre pandilleros.

Jacob se tomaba su trabajo y ayudar a los chicos muy seriamente. Ellos dependían de él, y nos los dejaría si les había dicho que se iba a quedar.

-Mierda- declaró Edward.

-Exacto -devolvió Jacob. Había estado tan ocupado últimamente que no había tenido tiempo para mujeres, ni siquiera por solo una noche, para aliviar el dolor que estaba apareciendo las últimas semanas. Aun así, les había prometido a los chicos que estaría ahí, así que se quedaría al menos hasta la mañana.

-Maldita sea. Normalmente tú pasas menos tiempo sin sexo -se quejó Jacob. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado para mí?

Tres meses dijo Jacob como una acusación, y Edward se rió de él.

-Oye, eso no es culpa mía. Antes de Bella no había tenido nada en dos meses y esa vez te invité.

Sí, recordó Jacob, pero en ese momento, había estado camino a la casa de playa de su familia y pensado que tendría algo ahí. Mala suerte que las únicas mujeres que había visto eran algunas con las que ya había estado o que no estaban interesadas en él.

-Mira puedo saltarme el desayuno de panqueques por la mañana, pero no los dejaré plantados esta noche. No puedo irme hasta alrededor de las seis -Jacob se detuvo un segundo mientras debatía si quería o no saber lo que se estaba perdiendo y si podía vivir con el conocimiento hasta la mañana. -Bueno, y… ¿cómo es ella?

-Oh, amigo, -comenzó Edward, sin saber si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o esperar hasta que Jacob la viera por sí mismo para ver si llegaba a la misma conclusión. -Creo que no te lo diré.

-Vamos -se quejó Jacob de buen humor.- Al menos dime su apariencia. ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Pelirroja? Algo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y solo dijo: -Es todo lo que siempre hemos querido -colgó y se fue a ver por qué se estaba tomando tanto tiempo en el baño.

Edward abrió la puerta para ver a Bella inclinada sobre el lavabo frente al espejo poniendo los últimos toques de su lápiz labial.

Había agarrado su bolso en el camino y se había refrescado. Su pelo estaba peinado y colgaba libre, su maquillaje lucía perfecto de nuevo. Había una toalla húmeda sobre la encimera de mármol. Debió haberla encontrado en el armario bajo el lavabo y usado.

-Sabes que eso solo hace que quiera desordenarte de nuevo.

Bella saltó y se untó lápiz de labios en la nariz. -Él se echó a reír y se sonrojó mientras se lo quitaba.

-Y-yo quería lucir fresca para ti. Era un verdadero desastre, y no podía salir luciendo como una muñeca de trapo -se había echado un vistazo en el espejo al entrar y no pudo creer que fuera su propio reflejo que la miraba. La mujer en el espejo tenía el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y mordiscos desde sus pechos a su cuello. Por lo que sabía, al menos dos de esos se convertirían en chupetones, y las marcas se mantendrían por algún tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba tan suave y suelto como si sus huesos se hubieran disuelto.

Esta noche no podía ponerse mejor. Había amado chuparlo, sentirse tan poderosa mientras él temblaba y gemía ante lo que le estaba haciendo. Y oh Dios cuando había bajado en ella. Su primer novio no lo había hecho, y era muy tímida como para pedirlo.

Su segundo novio había tenido serias carencias en el departamento sexual. Tenía muchas otras cualidades, era amable y atento, pero las pocas veces que se habían puesto íntimos, él había subido y bajado prácticamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero aquí estaba, bien amada, radiante y ya preguntándose si lo harían de nuevo antes de que la noche terminara. Se había arreglado con la esperanza de que no fuera capaz de ver lo cansada que estaba y la hiciera irse a casa.

-Me has asustado -se volvió hacia él una vez que se limpió el pintalabios de su nariz y no supo qué hacer con sus manos. Se conformó con cubrirse los pechos y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra tratando de cubrir su aún palpitante sexo.

-No lo hagas -dijo Edward entrando en el baño y tomando sus manos. -Nunca te escondas de mí. Nunca. Tu cuerpo, para todos los efectos, es mío, y quiero ser capaz de mirarlo y tocarlo y besarlo cuando mi corazón lo quiera -procedió a tocarla y besarla y habría hecho más si el ascensor no hubiera sonado haciéndoles saber que la comida había llegado.

Antes de atender la puerta Edward la guió hasta la habitación y le dijo que se subiera a la cama, luego la observó mientras lo hacía… sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta que llegó a la cabecera y se volvió para sonreírle. Podía ver por el rubor en sus mejillas que había tomado cada pedazo de coraje que tenía para darle ese pequeño espectáculo. Si hubiera podido habría hecho algo para expresar su agradecimiento, pero podía ver la fatiga apareciendo en ella así que en cambio se dirigió hasta el ascensor.

Cuando regresó, cargaba una bandeja llena de fruta fresca, crema batida y una pequeña selección de quesos aromáticos y trozos de pan. También llevaba una botella de la mejor champaña que su restaurante tenía para ofrecer.

-Un festín para mi dama -bromeó mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta la cama. La cama era un modelo King hecha a medida, con un cabecero de cuero negro y cuatro postes elevados en las esquinas.

Estaba cubierta por satén en distintos tonos de cobre y dorado y Bella lucía como una ofrenda pagana curvada en la parte superior de una olla de oro. Deslizó la bandeja hasta el centro y se acomodó a su lado. Se acostó de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

-Entonces -comenzó mientras cogía una fresa para ella y la llevaba hasta sus labios con un poco de crema. Su mirada se estrechó cuando abrió su boca para morder un trozo. -Como probablemente ya has adivinado, soy dueño del club continuó.

-He vivido en Nueva York toda mi vida. Fui a la escuela en Inglaterra siendo niño y luego a la universidad de Princeton donde me gradué en Negocios le dio una mirada casual y se encogió de hombros ante su mirada impresionada y siguió mientras le daba de comer un cubo de queso cheddar. -Tengo treinta y cuatro años, sano y vengo de una buena familia. Ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame qué trajo ese hermoso culito hasta mi club.

Bella sonrió y tomó un cubo de queso para darle de comer antes de comenzar. Le tomó un segundo porque sus dientes mordisquearon sus dedos cuando lo tomó. -Um, yo, bueno. Sí. Nací en Washington. Nunca he estado en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera en Disneylandia. No éramos lo que llamarías ricos, no realmente pobres; me refiero a que vivíamos bien. Pero no había suficiente dinero para viajes o universidad.

Edward no comentó solo continuó observándola y masticando.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que habría amado una oportunidad en la universidad, se notaba en su cara y en la forma en que comenzó a inquietarse.

-Bueno, Nueva York. Hmm. Siempre soñé con venir aquí.

Pero para ser honesta, esto está más allá de cualquier sueño que haya tenido -se detuvo con un suspiro melancólico antes de continuar. -Bueno, no tenía dinero ahorrado arrugó la nariz hacia él. -Soy terrible con el dinero. Gasto cada centavo que tengo.

Mis padres tuvieron que quitarme mi chequera porque seguía sobrecargando mi cuenta. No digas nada. Es lamentable, lo sé.

Pero así es. El primer paso para corregir un defecto de carácter es admitir que lo tienes ¿cierto?

-Cierto- rió.

-Bueno, así que, como soy tan mala con el dinero aún vivía en casa. Decidí que si iba a venir aquí, tenía que trabajar para ello.

Así que conseguí un trabajo en un banco como cajera y comencé a ahorrar y a subir en el trabajo. Fue difícil al comienzo, pero al poco tiempo mis ahorros comenzaron a crecer, y obtuve ascensos.

Descubrí que después de dos años podría solicitar un traslado a cualquier sucursal en el estado que quisiera. Así que esperé y continué ahorrando. Cuando pasaron los dos años postulé para el primer puesto que se abrió aquí y por el milagro de los milagros conseguí el trabajo. Mi vuelo llegó a las dos de la tarde y después de desempacar me vestí y llamé a un taxi que me trajo aquí -terminó con una sonrisa y le envió una mirada que calentó su sangre y dejó a su eje creciendo de nuevo.

Sabes, realmente deseo haberle dado una mejor propina al taxista sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Edward se rió y agarró su barbilla para mantenerla cerca para un beso más profundo. Movió la bandeja hacia la mesita de noche y la atrajo a su lado. Con unas cuantas vueltas y torsiones, tuvieron las mantas sobre ellos y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Normalmente te regañaría por no darte el tiempo para descansar, pero tengo que admitir que estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras. Son más de las tres de la mañana. Duerme un poco, y hablaremos después.

Tenemos mucho que recorrer.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Max kaDaR

Meji Velez


	4. Capitulo tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

**NO VOY A QUITAR LA HISTORIA SOLO LE ESTOY AGREGANDO UNOS CAMBIOS EN UN RATITO SUBO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

zonihviolet

melelali

* * *

_**C****apítulo 3**_

Tres horas y media después el sonido del ascensor tuvo a Edward agitándose y abriendo los ojos. Jacob entró con entusiasmo con sus largas zancadas. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo del lado de Bella. Sin despertarla, Edward alejó el pelo de su cara y gentilmente la movió para que Jacob pudiera verla claramente. Su respiración contenida y suave silbido era justo lo que Edward esperaba.

-Hermosa -susurró Jacob. -Perfecta.

Edward le dirigió una mirada que decía que no había visto nada aún y levantó las mantas de su cuerpo. -¡Joder! -Jacob inspiró y apartó la mirada de su cuerpo hacia Edward con una expresión en su rostro que le recordó a un niño en Navidad.

La mirada que compartieron era una forjada a lo largo de muchos años construyendo algo más profundo y cálido que una amistad. Era una mirada que indicaba que ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y las palabras eran innecesarias.

-Dulzura -comenzó Edward, besándola en la mejilla y moviendo suavemente sus hombros.- Despierta. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- Jacob se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama para que cuando abriera los ojos pudiera verlo.

-Vamos, dormilona, deja que Jake vea esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

Bella se estiró y suspiró, no dispuesta a renunciar al sueño.

Entonces procesó las palabras de Edward, y sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

Efectivamente, había alguien en la habitación con ellos. Específicamente, un hombre.

-Shhh -la calmó Edward. -Está bien. Este es mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black -Edward le volvió la cara hasta que lo miró para que no pudiera confundir lo que iba a decir. -Vas a obedecerlo igual que a mí.

Edward la miró para asegurarse de que esto no la iba a tener gritando _e__s__pin__aca_. La dejaría ir si lo hacía, nada de esto funcionaba sin confianza, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera. Su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse como un pez en el agua, y Edward la besó, empujando profundo su lengua y usando toda la habilidad que tenía a su disposición para encender el fuego suficiente en ella como para que se mantuviera abierta a las posibilidades que tenía delante. Funcionó. Sus piernas comenzaron a deslizarse contra él y un suave gemido ronroneó de su garganta.

Rompió el beso y con la barbilla hizo un gesto hacia Jacob. Saluda a Jacob.

Miedo y duda aparecieron en sus ojos. No era el pánico del principio, ahora era manejable.- Todo está bien. Nada te va a ocurrir que no puedas detener con una palabra. Todo lo que te pido es que lo saludes y ver qué pasa a partir de ahí.

Bella miró lentamente a Jacob, que observaba cada movimiento que hacían con una mirada intensa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió y -dijo Hola. Encantado de conocerte -su barbilla descansaba sobre el colchón a centímetros de su cara, y sintió su aliento a través de sus labios segundos antes de que se moviera y la besara. Su beso era distinto al de Edward, sus labios no tan llenos, pero igual de potentes. Donde el beso de Edward era hondo y profundo, el de Jacob era suaves mordiscos y toqueteos breves con su lengua. Ronroneó en su boca y siguió su ritmo, mordisqueándolo y empujando de vuelta. Él levantó una mano para alejarle el pelo de la cara y la movió bajo las mantas para cerrarla sobre su pecho derecho y luego se deslizó en la cama con ellos.

Bella se obligó a dejar de pensar, o razonar, o cuestionar lo que estaba bien o mal. Le creía a Edward, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero realmente creía que sería capaz de alejarse en cualquier momento.

Si quería. Ahora mismo, bien o mal, alejarse era la última cosa que quería hacer.

El agarre y el beso de Jacob rápidamente fueron de ligeros y tentadores a serios. Su mano tiró y pellizcó sus pezones con un apretón fuerte mientras su lengua, dientes y labios la besaban como nunca había sido besada antes. Edward se deshizo de las sabanas y deslizó su mano por su muslo antes de tomar su rodilla y envolver su pierna sobre su cadera.

Su primer instinto fue cerrar sus piernas y cubrir esa parte de sí misma de estar tan expuesta, pero ambos hombres reaccionaron simultáneamente. Los dientes de Edward mordieron su hombro y Jacob tiró de su pezón, fuerte. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron y la miraron directamente mientras movía con lentitud su mano por su cuerpo a su ansiosa y expuesta carne. Sus labios rozaron los de ella con cada palabra. -Tú no haces un movimiento sin nuestro permiso y nunca tendrás nuestro permiso para alejar esto de nosotros.

Sus dedos cepillaron el suave y humedecido vello, sobre sus labios hinchados, y luego se hundieron en su caliente y mojado canal. Un sollozo se rompió desde su garganta, y su espalda se arqueó contra Edward. Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse y a empujarse a su propio ritmo, y se le hizo imposible mantenerse callada o quieta, sin importar que se supusiera que debía intentarlo.

Edward gruñó detrás de ella, enganchó un brazo bajo su rodilla y levantó su pierna más alto para darle a Jacob aún mejor acceso. Jacob tomó ventaja de eso. Cambió su ángulo, agregó otro dedo y comenzó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar.

-Maldición -dijo, hablando a Edward sin apartar la mirada de su azorado y retorcido cuerpo.- Está tan caliente y apretada.

Eso es, cariño. Eso es. Folla mi mano. Córrete para nosotros, Bella, déjame ver como luces cuando te corres bombeó más fuerte en ella, asegurándose de que su pulgar nunca dejara su clítoris y con un largo y gutural grito se corrió, su cuerpo se tronzó y arqueó contra el agarre de Edward.

Jacob no podía creer lo sensible que era, y su dulce coñito pulsaba en sus dedos como si tratara de ordeñarlos. El dulce perfume de su orgasmo lo estaba mareando. -Oh sí. Edward, vamos a tener que deshacernos de esto y tiró de un mechón de su pelo púbico. Observó la cara de Bella y le envió un guiño travieso. -No nos gusta que nada interfiera con nuestra comida.

-No le hagas caso, nena- la voz de Edward estaba cargada de cálido afecto cuando habló en su oído. Es un sabelotodo que se cree ingenioso -le acarició la mejilla y oreja cuando continuó.

Pero tiene razón sobre ese vello. Te queremos tan suave y sedosa por fuera como lo eres por dentro.

-Edward¿Haces los honores?- preguntó Jacob moviéndose para poner su cara en línea con su coño.

-Un placer -respondió Edward y volvió a deslizar su pierna sobre su cadera. Entonces su mano hizo un audaz y firme movimiento sobre su monte y sus dedos separaron sus labios, dejando su clítoris expuesto. Movió su cuerpo hasta que su eje se acunó entre los deliciosos globos de su culo y la sostuvo en su lugar mientras se deslizaba entre las mejillas suaves.

Los dedos de Jacob volvieron a su apretado canal mientras su boca descendía sobre la palpitante protuberancia que Edward presentaba como una ofrenda para él. El otro brazo de Edward estaba bajo la cabeza de Bella, y movió su rostro para un beso que llenó su boca con una rítmica acometida que igualaba los movimientos de su polla a lo largo de la raja de su culo.

Bella no podía pensar. Esto era abrumador y subyugante. Había dos hombres haciéndole el amor. Dos. Esta no podía ser ella. Pero a medida que su cuerpo se inundaba con sensaciones que no podía nombrar ni contener, dejó de intentar pensar.

No podía quedarse quieta y tenía que hacer algo, así que estiró una mano hasta el ondulado pelo negro de Jacob y la otra al pelo cobrizo de Edward y tiró de ambos cuando otro orgasmo comenzó a manar del centro de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando Jacob sintió que estaba cerca de nuevo, curvó sus dedos hacia arriba y los torció para frotar contra su punto G. Ella gritó y se sacudió causando que sus dientes mordieran demasiado fuerte en su delicada carne antes de que pudiera retroceder.

-Maldita sea- maldijo ante su grito de dolor.

Ambos reaccionaron. El agarre de Edward se apretó dolorosamente y sus dientes se afirmaron contra su lengua manteniéndola quieta. Jacob se sentó y le dio un afilado golpe justo sobre el clítoris. Mientras la mirada de Edward ardía sobre sus ojos asombrados escuchó a Jacob hablar con un gruñido en su voz y una ardorosa palmada en su clítoris entre cada palabra. -Tú. No. Te.

Mueves. A. menos. Que. Te. Lo. Digan -Bella chilló y se agitó entremedio del apretado agarre que Edward tenía sobre ella y pensó que quizás se volvería loca si no la dejaban correrse pronto.

Nunca se había balanceado en el borde de un clímax antes, el suspenso la estaba haciendo jadear y gemir, y había una certera posibilidad de que se pusiera a llorar pronto. Ambos hombres reconocieron que había llegado a su límite al mismo tiempo y actuaron.

Edward soltó su mordida para succionar su lengua en su boca y arremolinarla con la suya. Luego Jacob se abalanzó para arremolinar su propia lengua. Sus dedos volvieron a su posición doblada sobre su punto G y se corrió con un grito solo después de un toque.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había una diferencia entre un orgasmo del punto G y uno del clítoris. El orgasmo del punto G era completamente abrumante y devastador, y trajo consigo un flujo de humedad desde su cuerpo que sintió rociar su mano. Sus caderas se sacudieron de nuevo, pero Jacob estaba listo para ello y se retiró para evitar que sus dientes la dañaran una segunda vez. Dio un gruñido para hacerle saber que su desobediencia no había pasado desapercibida.

Jacob se apartó de ella con ferocidad apenas contenida y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Edward se deslizó de detrás de ella en el otro lado de la cama, y Bella yació ahí, desnuda y temblando.

Su mirada se cerró en Jacob cuando su cuerpo se rebeló para ella. Su cerebro estaba nublado y no le permitía completar sus pensamientos, pero palabras como definido y marcado vinieron a su mente. Su pecho estaba adornado con una suave pelusa color negro a diferencia del pelo cobrizo de Edward , y ondulaba con relucientes músculos. Cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, Bella tragó saliva. Su eje no era tan largo como el de Edward, pero era más grueso y redondo. Tan grueso que se preguntó si podría envolver su mano alrededor. Sin pensar, sin recordar que no debía moverse sin permiso alargó la mano para ver si podía. Sus dedos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de él justo bajo la cabeza y, efectivamente, su pulgar y dedo medio solo se tocaban cuando apretaba. Se dobló e hinchó en su agarre, y apretó más fuerte para ver si podía lograr que otros dedos se tocaran. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y se empujó una vez en su puño antes de que su mano se cerrara en su muñeca y la apartara de su cuerpo.

-Eso es, pequeña -prácticamente le gruño. La acomodó hasta que estuvo tumbada sobre su estómago, con el brazo estirado sobre la cabeza. Se estiró hasta la cabecera con su mano libre y sacó algún tipo de cuerda negra que estaba atada al poste y que tenía lo que parecía una banda para el cabello en la punta. Tuvo su muñeca asegurada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego Edward llamó su atención cuando tomó su otra muñeca y le puso una correa idéntica que estaba atada al otro poste.

Sintió un verdadero escalofrío de miedo avanzar por el medio de su espalda y comprobó sus ataduras. Tenía un poco de espacio. Podía apoyarse en sus codos, pero apenas y no completamente. Miró de un magnífico hombre desnudo al otro preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer. A pesar de que iba en contra de la lógica y que probablemente debería temer por su vida, no lo estaba. Era temor lo que sentía, pero era como estar en lo alto de una montaña rusa o viendo una película de terror. Algo estaba por venir, solo no sabía qué era.

Esta noche todo lo que le habían hecho había sido delicioso y alucinante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? O más importante ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos?

Edward y Jacob vieron cómo la cabeza de Bella se movía de un lado a otro entre los dos. Edward sonrió cuando finalmente se rindió y descansó la frente en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Era una señal, lo supiera ella o no, de que los veía como iguales y por lo tanto no sabía a quién mirar para pedir instrucciones. No podría haberlo complacido más. No tenía idea de lo importante que había sido para él que los aceptara a ambos hasta ese momento, y algo contraído en su pecho se relajó.

Miró de ella a Jacob y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, vio que Jacob reconocía el significado de su postura y estaba igual de complacido con ello. Demasiadas mujeres de las que habían compartido habían sido la novia de uno y solo aceptaban al otro, era una rara mujer en verdad la que se consideraba de ellos en partes iguales.

Jacob le hizo un gesto a Edward con la barbilla para que continuara. Edward le envió una sonrisa malvada y se inclinó para poner la venda que sostenía sobre la cabeza de Bella, cuando saltó y trató de evitarlo, murmuró.-Shhh. -Quieta le dio un beso suave en la frente y le alisó el pelo antes de levantarse.- Estás segura, lo prometo. Antes te hemos lastimado porque no has obedecido, y no toleraremos eso. Cada vez que no hagas lo que te digamos, serás castigada. Cada vez.

Bella respiró hondo e intentó forzar sus músculos a que se relajaran. No tuvo mucho éxito pero esperó conseguir puntos por intentarlo. Habría dado todo por saber lo que estaba pasando o lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía las agallas para preguntar.

Escuchó un armario abrirse y cerrarse y luego uno de ellos le tiró algo al otro y fue agarrado con un pequeño chasquido.

-Oh Dios -chilló y escuchó dos risas masculinas idénticas.

Jacob flexionó la paleta revestida de cuero en sus manos mientras Edward hacía girar la suya como un profesional con una raqueta de tenis. Ambos se concentraron en las exuberantes curvas de su culo y se posicionaron.

¡Plas!

Bella gritó cuando su nalga izquierda se vio envuelta en llamas.

Su cuerpo entero saltó con él.

¡Plas!

Gritó de nuevo cuando le tocó a la nalga derecha. Plas, plas, plas, plas.

Una tras otra, picazón y ardor, pero debajo de todo algo en ella estaba respondiendo. Dolía como el infierno, hasta el punto que su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro, pero con cada golpe también sentía apretarse las paredes de su vagina hipersensible, y podía sentir sus muslos mojándose por los jugos que fluían de ella.

Entonces se detuvo. Bella yació con su culo palpitando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que debía lucir como el pulgar de un dibujo animado que acababa de ser golpeado con un martillo. Su respiración jadeaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones como un rugido, y luego los escuchó. Ambos respiraban tan agotados como ella, y podría jurar que realmente podía sentir el peso de su hambre. Gimió y se flexionó hasta que su culo se arqueó en el aire. Una sensación intensa se extendió de pies a cabeza cuando ambos hombres gruñeron ante su acción.

Jacob estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo de estallar incluso antes de comenzar. La forma como había gritado durante la azotaina era idéntica a cuando se corría. Era caliente, y contenía un ronroneo que hacía que su estómago se apretara con necesidad. Olía tan bien y su esencia se había fortalecido con cada violento golpe, comunicando que esta era una chica a la que le gustaba tener su culo apaleado.

Podía decir que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella – no había nada practicado ni artificial en la forma como se movía o sonaba. Se había abierto a todo, a ellos y se había dejado abrazar lo que podían ofrecerle. Era como un afrodisíaco para él, haciéndolo sentirse borracho, poderoso y privilegiado. Tomó un condón de la mesilla de noche y pensó acerca de la conversación que tendrían sobre condiciones de salud y anticonceptivos, con la esperanza de que este fuera el único que alguna vez tendría que usar con ella.

Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y sintió otra oleada de placer cuando se separaron sin resistencia para él. Edward brevemente llamó su atención cuando escaló en la cama y se posicionó contra la cabecera con la cara de Bella entre sus muslos. Jacob miró abajo hacia los encantadores y jugosos melocotones de su culo, cerró los dedos en garras y ligeramente pasó las uñas en las mejillas rosadas y brillantes.

Escalofríos corrieron por su espalda y aunque gimió, se las arregló para mantenerse quieta. -Buena chica -la alabó por recordar que no debía moverse. Mientras Edward tomaba su cara entre sus manos y llevaba su boca hacia su eje, Jacob la agarró de las caderas y se empujó al máximo llenándola ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah ¡Mierda! Está tan jodidamente apretada. Oh Dios, cariño, te sientes tan bien -Jacob se retiró y se estrelló de vuelta en casa con un gruñido de placer y advirtió.- Amigo, Edward, no voy a durar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ella es demasiado se -las arregló para despegar su mirada de la visión de su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella y se encontró con los ojos de Edward sobre la espalda de la mujer que compartían.

-No me esperes -la voz de Edward se sacudió junto con todo su cuerpo mientras follaba su boca. Tenía una mano sosteniendo su cabeza por el pelo y la otra se apoyaba contra el colchón y sus caderas se flexionaban arriba y abajo en un ritmo creciente.

Bella estaba más allá de la habilidad de pensar. Se perdió en la alegría y emoción de tener su cuerpo completamente absorbido. La polla que entraba y salía de su boca estaba dura y llena, y era excitante sentirla palpitar y latir contra sus labios y lengua. La que la llenaba a reventar entre las piernas también palpitaba y por como Jacob seguía cambiando su ángulo y raspando la cabeza contra un punto diferente con cada embiste, estaba haciendo haciéndole difícil mantenerse quieta. Sus gritos ahogados eran cada vez más salvajes y fuertes, y justo cuando pensó que se ganaría otra paliza por moverse, su cuerpo se disparó con sobrecarga y se congeló.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se bloqueó cuando sintió como si una bomba explotara dentro de ella.

-¡Joder!- Gritó Jacob mientras ella se estremecía y se contraía alrededor de su polla, pulsando más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido. La sensación fue lo último que pudo soportar, su espalda se arqueó y su cuerpo entero se flexionó cuando su propio orgasmo salió de él en pulsantes olas de calor.

Cuando golpeó a Bella, sus dientes rasparon y se apretaron cerca de la base del eje de Edward. Ya había estado luchando por contenerse y esperarlos, y el placer y el dolor de su mordida lo tuvieron gritando al techo mientras llenaba su boca de su semen.

-Wow -Jacob sacudió su cabeza intentando aclararla. '

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? -Preguntó retirándose de Bella y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Edward también se desplomo hacia un lado. -Eso. Ha. Sido. Bella.

Edward sonrió embriagado a su cara vendada descansando en su muslo. -Te dije que la amarías -su mano alisó su pelo y luego deslizó con suavidad la venda de sus ojos. Estaba floja como una muñeca y con excepción de su pesada respiración no había movido un músculo.

Bella observó la escena con una mirada. Los tres yacían como marionetas con las cuerdas rotas… y hablando de cuerdas.

-¿Puede alguien desatarme? Sonrió con embriaguez cuando los dos hombres saltaron y se apresuraron a desatarla con murmullos de "pobre bebe" y "lo sentimos, dulzura" mientras la besaban y masajeaban sus adoloridos brazos.

Edward fue a buscar una toalla para ella mientras Jacob agarraba las sabanas y la arropaba antes de deslizarse a su lado después de deshacerse del condón. Edward volvió y comenzó a limpiar suavemente el sudor y otros fluidos de su cara y mentón. Sonrió ante su tierno cuidado. Jacob había deslizado una mano bajo las mantas y le acariciaba el cuerpo desde la cadera hasta el pecho y del vientre a la espalda y de vuelta en un movimiento calmante mientras estaba tendida sobre él porque la había atraído más cerca. Edward dejó caer la toalla húmeda en el suelo y se acomodó al otro lado de ella para apretarla entre ellos.

Enredó sus piernas con las suyas, y su aun media dura polla se acurrucó en la curva de su cintura. La de Jacob estaba acunada bajo su cadera opuesta y luego con unos cuantos giros y ajustes todos suspiraron con comodidad.

Edward cogió su mano y jugó con sus dedos.

-A diferencia de mi- comenzó Edward. Jake es un buen samaritano y pasa su tiempo en países del tercer mundo intentado tener malaria -Edward sintió su sonrisa y suave risa contra su pecho.

-¿A diferencia de ti? -Interrumpió Jacob. -No lo escuches, pequeña. Hará su mejor esfuerzo por convencerte de que es una especie de sátiro hastiado cuando la verdad es que da tanto a la caridad como yo. -Y, por cierto, él es quien tuvo malaria, -no yo sonrió a su amigo mientras Bella observaba el intercambio entre ellos con los ojos bien abiertos, fascinada. Jacob le sonrió y continuó.- Fue en Uganda, y él estaba ahí construyendo una clínica- Bella se vio apropiadamente impresionada y miró a Edward con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-No me mires así -le dijo Edward con una sacudida de cabeza llevándose su mano hacia su boca y besando cada dedo.

-Solo estaba ahí porque estaba él y no había nada que hacer ese verano de todas formas. Estábamos de vacaciones y a diferencia de algunos de nuestros conocidos, no queríamos pasar otro verano haciendo turismo.

-Como digo -Jacob interrumpió de nuevo. -No compres nada de esa mierda. Es uno de los chicos buenos -su sonrisa se desvaneció en una contemplación seria de su rostro, y añadió. -Pero creo que sabías eso o no habrías confiado en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo traerte aquí -la mano de Jacob se posó bajo uno de sus pechos y gentilmente acuno el lleno monte en su palma para poder trazar círculos perezosos alrededor de la cresta con su pulgar.

Bella acarició su mejilla donde reposaba sobre el hombro de Jacob y los miró con ojos confiados y honestos cuando contestó.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Supongo que he confiado en los dos.

Luego bostezó con suficiente entusiasmo como para mostrarle sus molares, y Jacob decidió que, al igual que amaba su cuerpo, fácilmente podía llegar a amar el resto de ella. -Vamos a dormir.

Siento como si pudiera dormir por un año, y parece que tú también lo necesitas -le dio un pellizco suave en el pezón y sonrió cuando se arqueó contra la caricia incluso aunque sus ojos comenzaron a caer.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Max kaDaR

gibelu

cavendano13


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 4**_

Bella siempre había sido una persona madrugadora. Nunca usaba la alarma del reloj porque se despertaba antes de que sonara.

Amanecía alerta y con los ojos brillantes y lista para empezar el día.

Cuando despertó solo dos horas después de haberse ido a dormir, valientemente cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse de vuelta al sueño.

No funcionó. La languidez perezosa se escapaba de sus miembros, y su energía natural estaba rápidamente tomando su lugar. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era deslizarse calladamente para que ellos pudieran dormir un poco más. ¿Pero cómo? Jacob estaba despatarrado en la cama boca abajo con un brazo envuelto sobre su cintura. La mejilla de Bella estaba apoyada sobre su hombro, y tenía una pierna enredada sobre su trasero. Edward estaba acurrucado contra su espalda con una de sus piernas metida debajo de las suyas sobre los muslos de Jacob y una de sus manos acunaba su pecho. ¿Cómo, pensó, se suponía que se podría mover sin despertarlos? Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo la voz de Edward gravitó desde algún lugar sobre ella.

-Vuelve a dormir. Es temprano- movió su pierna más arriba sobre las suyas y le dio un suave pellizco en su pecho. Jacob gruñó.

Bella lo intentó por cerca de dos segundos antes de admitir.

-No puedo.

-Sí. Si puedes -dijo Edward con otro pellizco, más firme.

Jacob gruño más fuerte.

-Pero no puedo. -De verdad su voz era un suave susurro de disculpa. Nunca puedo volver a dormirme. Me vuelve loca.

Además, tengo que ir al baño -añadió con un pequeño retorcimiento. -Saldré de la cama para que vosotros podáis seguir durmiendo, y tendré el desayuno esperando cuando os levantéis, ¿de acuerdo? -Edward se rindió con un gruñido y se estiró sacudiendo toda la cama. Jacob seguía tendido como si estuviera paralizado.

-Está bien. Nos levantaremos. ¿Jake? Levántate y arréglale un baño a Bella, prepararé café y pediré el desayuno.

-Oh no -dijo Bella, realmente lamentando que sintieran que tenían que levantarse con ella. -Puedo ocuparme de mí misma por un par de horas. Por favor no os levantéis por mi.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Edward le dio un fuerte apretón luego rodó fuera de la cama y caminó desnudo por la habitación.

Habló de nuevo caminando por el pasillo.

-Jacob, levanta tu culo perezoso y prepárale un baño a Bella -a pesar de las duras palabras, Bella sintió la calidez en ellas y sonrió deslizándose de la espalda de Jacob.

Jacob dejó escapar un gemido y se tiró una almohada sobre la cabeza.- ¿Eres madrugadora? -se quejó debajo de la almohada. -Y yo que pensaba que eras perfecta.

Bella levantó una esquina de la almohada para echarle un vistazo.

-Te ves tierno con la cara toda aplastada- bromeó.- No tienes que levantarte. Puedo prepararme mi propio baño.

Abrió un ojo para mirarla.

Preciosa cuando se combinaba con ese ondulado pelo castaño. En un movimiento tan rápido, gritó cuando él pasó de estar paralizado a saltar en cuclillas sobre ella.

-¿Crees que soy tierno? ¿Eh?- Luego la besó, con aliento mañanero y todo. Sorprendentemente no fue desagradable.

-Todas las chicas lo piensan -se jactó y la cautivó de los pies a la cabeza cuando frotó su nariz con la suya.

-Quédate aquí. Te llamaré cuando el agua esté lista -caminó fuera de la habitación desnudo. Bella suspiró largo y profundo y envió una pequeña oración de agradecimiento.

Mientras Bella se relajaba en una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamada piscina, Edward y Jacob hablaban ante su primera taza de café.

-Al principio, pensé que mataría a Mike por dejar entrar a una inocente como ella. Salí a hacer una ronda y ahí estaba.

Sentada en una cabina privada, de todos los lugares que podría haber escogido. Juro que fue como si tuviera un foco brillando sobre su cabeza,-Edward hizo una pausa recordando lo enojado que había estado con Mike, y cuán preocupado estuvo por una inocente en peligro.

-Mierda -dijo Jacob.- No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a ella primero.

-Sí, exacto -respondió Edward. -Así que le pegué la bronca a Mike y me dirigí a sacarla jodidamente rápido antes de que pudiera salir lastimada. ¿Sabes que cuando llegué a ella el Senador Vulturi estaba ahí con uno de sus mocosos?

Edward se estremeció. El gusto de Aro Vulturi mayormente pasaba por chicos adolescentes a travestis, pero cuando le llamaba la atención una mujer sus preferencias eran juegos de violaciones brutales que solo las chicas realmente duras jugarían.

-Dios -dijo Jacob, y Edward lo vio palidecer.

-De todas formas. Solo hizo falta echarle una mirada y estuve listo. Fin del juego -la sonrisa de Edward se tornó autocrítica, y tímidamente admitió a Jacob. -Le mostré para qué servía la cabina privada -eso decía más del impacto de Bella en él que cualquier otra palabra.

Jacob apartó el café a un lado y se inclinó hacia su amigo.

Espero que eso signifique lo que creo.

Edward dijo. -Así es- ambos empezaron a hacer planes.

Cuando Bella salió media hora después sus músculos estaban deliciosamente relajados gracias al agua caliente y a las sales que Jacob había añadido al baño. Había encontrado una bata de seda negra colgando del pomo de la puerta y se deslizó en ella, agradecida de que no hubieran querido que apareciera al desayuno desnuda. Era demasiado grande y el material sedoso se movía y se deslizaba a su alrededor al andar. Su pelo estaba mojado porque no había sido capaz de encontrar un secador de pelo, pero se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y rociado algo de su perfume del bolso así no olía a sales.

Los encontró en la gran mesa del comedor. Estaba cargada de suficientes platos como para alimentar a una docena de personas. Tenían puestos los vaqueros pero nada más y parecían modelos de torsos. Bella tragó audiblemente y esperó que no notaran que estaba babeando.

Se volvieron a mirarla, y sus intensas miradas y su enfoque tan fuerte como un láser hicieron que otras partes de su anatomía comenzaran a babear. Edward le tendió una mano, y Jacob le ofreció una silla entre ellos.

-Estaba por ir a buscarte -dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

La comida acaba de llegar.

-¿Cómo te gusta el café, pequeña? -Preguntó Jacob sirviéndole una taza mientras Edward cogía un tenedor y tomaba un pedazo de una tortilla que lucía deliciosa.

-¿Yo? Bueno, como mi madre suele decir, me gusta un poco de café con mi crema y azúcar.

Edward hizo una mueca, y Jacob sonrió en señal de triunfo.

-¿Ves? No soy el único- Edward sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saborear el café con esa mierda en él?

-Le dio de comer la tortilla, y Bella gimió con placer.

Para cuando tragó, Jacob tenía un trozo de jamón delante de ella. Lo tomó y dijo con la boca llena- Puedo alimentarme yo sola, chicos.

-Shhh- dijo Jacob y tomó un trozo él mismo. -Déjanos malcriarte. Es lo que nos gusta. Habrá veces en que te dejaremos hacerlo. Pero siempre debes esperar a que nosotros te lo digamos, o si no… -El _o __si __n__o _no necesitó ser explicado, y Bella se estremeció y se retorció en su asiento. Le dio un sorbo al café y luego Edward llevó un pedazo de crepé de manzana a sus labios y comenzó a hablar. Ambos hombres pusieron una mano en sus rodillas y las separaron con suavidad.

-Para comenzar, siempre siéntate con las piernas abiertas.

Queremos ser capaces de tocarte en cualquier momento. Y, nos quedaremos contigo. Ssshh, escucha. Solo escucha y come.

Puedes hacer preguntas más tarde. Después del desayuno iremos a buscar tus cosas. Lo que no necesites lo guardaremos.

Después de eso, Jake y yo te llevaremos de compras, estamos deseando vestirte. De ahora en adelante, nosotros escogeremos tu ropa.

Usaras lo que te demos sin preguntas.

Mientras Bella farfullaba e intentaba no ahogarse, Jacob interrumpió. -No irás a ninguna parte sin uno de nosotros o ambos.

Dirigimos nuestros propios negocios y tenemos horarios bastante flexibles, pero habrá veces que los dos tengamos que trabajar. Esas veces te dejaremos ya sea con un par de buenas películas o te llevaremos a trabajar con nosotros ambos le dieron de comer con una mano y mantuvieron la otra sobre sus muslos.

Frotando más arriba y más cerca de la parte de ella que se estaba mojando cada vez más.

-¡Esperad! ¡Esperad! -Exclamó Bella, levantando ambas manos para mantener a raya la comida. -Esto no es justo. No puedo pensar. No podéis decirme estas cosas mientras me dais de comer y me tocáis. No puedo… ahh -Sus caderas saltaron cuando cada hombre escogió ese momento para empujar un dedo profundamente dentro de ella. La cabeza de Bella cayó sobre el respaldo de la silla y sus manos buscaron un agarre sobre sus hombros mientras trabajaban sus dedos en conjunto dentro y fuera. Uno de ellos, no podía decir quién, añadió suaves círculos sobre su clítoris y su culo se arqueó fuera de la silla.

Edward y Jacob le ordenaron al mismo tiempo: -Mantente quieta.

-No puedo -jadeó Bella. -No puedo.

-Sí puedes -dijo Edward contra su mejilla. -Y lo harás. O nos detendremos -ambas manos se congelaron.

-Oh. Oh. Por favor -rogó Bella, su cuerpo palpitaba alrededor de los dedos enterrados en ella. -Por favor.

Jacob gimió en su oído, disfrutando la sensación de sus contracciones alrededor de sus dedos. -Te lo daremos, pequeña.

Solo promete que te quedarás quieta. No podemos dejar que te hagas daño otra vez.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo intentaré. Solo por favor, por favor no paréis -Bella se obligó a no moverse y casi ronroneó cuando reanudaron los movimientos, aumentando el ritmo que mantenían entre sus piernas. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros en un intento de mantenerse quieta.

-¡Dios, Bells! -Exclamó Edward inclinándose para pasar la lengua sobre uno de los pezones expuestos. -Tan hermosa. Tan jodidamente hermosa. Córrete para nosotros, nena. Córrete, y déjanos cogerte -Jacob escogió ese momento para envolver su boca en su otro pecho, y Bella gritó en un orgasmo eterno.

Ambos hombres movieron suavemente las manos a sus muslos y volvieron a comer. Bella se tumbó en la silla como si estuviera borracha y esperó que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

Cuando lo hizo, se enderezó y cerró la bata, la expresión de su cara los retó a que dijeran algo al respecto. Cada uno levantó una ceja hacia ella mientras masticaban, pero, como mantuvo las piernas abiertas, la dejaron tener ese pequeño acto de desafío.

-A ver -comenzó.- No podéis _qu__e__d__ar__o__s __con__mi__go._No soy un gato callejero que hayáis recogido en la calle y que habéis decidido que es vuestro.

Jacob apretó su muslo. -Ronroneas como uno- Edward se rió entre dientes y estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella se ruborizó pero continuó. -Mirad. Este tipo de cosas no son reales. Simplemente no ocurren.

-No estoy de acuerdo -interrumpió Edward y le ofreció un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

-A mí no me pasan. Tengo un trabajo. Un buen trabajo con beneficios y un futuro. Por no mencionar el pequeño hecho de que os conozco hace menos de un día- su voz se volvió triste y ambos dejaron de comer para concentrarse en lo que les estaba diciendo. -¿Qué ocurrirá cuando decidáis que ya es suficiente?

-¿Qué sucederá cuando encontréis una chica nueva?

Cuando los dos abrieron sus bocas para protestar levantó las manos para detenerlos. -Sé que habéis hecho esto antes.

No hay garantías de que no lo haréis de nuevo. ¿Y luego qué? Ambos estaréis bien. Nada de vuestras vidas habrá cambiado.

¿Pero yo?

Yo, estaré sin trabajo, sin apartamento y sin ningún lugar al que ir- sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y no mencionó que también tendría el corazón roto. No necesitaban saber esa parte.

No creerían que su corazón ya estaba involucrado, o peor, sí que lo creerían y usarían esa información como una herramienta para lograr lo que quisieran.

-¡Para! —Edward no podía soportarlo más. Había querido dejarla hablar, pero se estaba consumiendo por la preocupación y no le gustaba eso. -Sabemos lo que te estamos pidiendo.

Sabemos que eres tú la que corre con todos los riesgos. Desearía que fuera diferente, pero eso no cambia cómo son las cosas. Has confiado en nosotros hasta ahora. Puedes seguir haciéndolo.

Edward le hizo un gesto a Jacob para que continuara.

Estaba enfadado y eso no les ayudaría a conseguir lo que querían. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, no a persuadir o negociar para lograrlo. Jacob era el más diplomático de los dos. Le a él dejaría explicarlo.

-Escucha. -Mantendremos tu apartamento para ti. Pagaremos tu alquiler un año adelantado si estás preocupada por eso.

Siempre estará ahí para ti para que puedas volver. En cuanto al trabajo, hemos pensado en eso. Puedes renunciar, o tomarte un permiso hasta que te des cuenta de que esto es permanente y después puedes renunciar.

Bella lo miró como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero.

-¿Esas son mis dos opciones? ¿Renunciar o esperar y después renunciar? ¿Va en serio?

Edward dejó la taza con un golpe, y su mano sobre su muslo se apretó con un agarre dominante. -Sí. Esas son tus opciones. No queremos que trabajes. No vamos a limitar nuestro acceso a ti según el horario del banco. Además, ambos viajamos, bastante, y eso significa que tú también lo harás. Difícilmente puedes esperar a que nos vayamos fuera del país sin ti -¿Verdad? Edward refrenó su temperamento, y habló tan calmadamente como pudo.- Por supuesto que no hay garantías.

Todo lo que tienes es nuestra palabra. Nuestra palabra de que ambos te queremos -su mano acunó su cara, y Jacob descansó su mentón en su hombro. -No estamos haciendo esto a la ligera. De hecho eres la primera con la que hemos querido quedarnos de forma permanente.

-Es cierto -añadió Jacob.- Las otras chicas siempre han tenido su propia casa. Se quedaban durante el fin de semana o quizás para un crucero o algún viaje. Pero siempre tenían su propio hogar. Incluso Jessica, una chica con la que salimos por más de un año, no se quedó con nosotros más de un mes. Y eso fue por un tour a Europa en su cumpleaños. Tú eres diferente, Bells. No sé cómo.

No sé por que. Solo sabemos que eres nuestra.

Cuando Bella negó con la cabeza y estaba por objetar de nuevo, Edward la besó. Un beso completamente embriagador hecho para probar las palabras que Jacob había dicho y luego dijo.

-Digamos que estamos equivocados y que tú estás en lo cierto. Supongamos que no sabemos qué es lo que queremos y que todo esto desaparece en un mes y te queremos fuera. No ocurrirá, pero si pasa, ¿qué tienes que perder? Nada. Tu preciado trabajo estará ahí y tu apartamento también. Así que ves, no tienes ninguna razón para resistirte así.

Bella miró en sus ojos Verdes y vio sinceridad.

Hablaban en serio. Realmente querían quedarse con ella como un cachorro o un zapato. Esto era como la Dimensión Desconocida.

Pero oh, ¿y si se quedaba? Lo estaban haciendo sonar tan normal y posible.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal un compromiso? -Miró de uno al otro y vio idénticos ceños fruncidos de sospecha. Parecía que estos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar palabras como compromiso.

Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar a trabajar. Me encantaría quedarme aquí durante ese tiempo. Con los dos. Pero después de eso, veremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Jacob le dio una palmada en el muslo y dijo: -De acuerdo. Muy bien.

Edward, sin embargo, la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:- Bien.

Por ahora. Vamos a la ducha antes de ir de compras.

-Oh. Genial. Pero ir vosotros. Me he dado un baño en la bañera.

Limpiaré los platos mientras os espero -ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Jacob se puso de pie y habló primero.

-Sabemos que te has bañado. El baño ha sido para ti.

Edward la cogió por la cintura y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño mientras decía: -La ducha es para nosotros.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

zonihviolet

Max kaDaR **Tiene 22 capitulos**

avaterCharlie1231

Marinajimenez 123

sofilaculona1254

malena carrazko.75

cavendano13


	6. Capitulo cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 5**_

Bella estaba de pie frente a una hilera de espejos en el vestidor más grande que había visto alguna vez. Estaban en la quinta tienda del día. Ya le habían comprado suficiente ropa como para vestir a un ejército.

Más temprano, los chicos le habían dado un vistazo al edificio de su apartamento de mala muerte y habían tenido un ataque. No tenía seguridad y estaba ubicado en un barrio problemático, y también era tan viejo y maltrecho que estaban seguros que sería derrumbado antes de que terminara el año. Habían despotricado una y otra vez mientras empacaba lo que pensaba que necesitaría por dos semanas. No entendía por qué se hacían tanto problema. Era lo que podía permitirse y a pesar de que no era un ático, pensaba que era cómodo. Insistieron en que le encontrarían un apartamento decente para que lo mantuviera como su nido seguro, porque sin importar lo que pasara, nunca dejarían que volviera a esa pocilga.

Sonrió ante la calidez que la inundó ante el recuerdo.

Edward y Jacob estaban sentados no lejos de ella, evaluando el millonésimo vestido que habían escogido para que se probara. Era negro, ceñido, y tan corto que tenía miedo de que sus nalgas se vieran con cada paso que diera. Tenía un escote bajo y profundo en forma de V que caía casi hasta su ombligo. Se acomodaba como un guante y tenía que admitir, lucía como el pecado mismo, pero el problema era que no creía que alguna vez tuviera las agallas para usarlo en público. Cuando lo dijo ambos la ignoraron.

De la misma forma que habían ignorado todo lo que decía sobre la ropa que se estaba probando. Suspiró e intentó mover el dobladillo un poco más abajo, sonrió con picardía cuando oyó el siseo de apreciación cuando se contoneó. Le dijeron a la vendedora que les esperaba que se también se llevarían ese, y se retiró a probarse el siguiente.

Se tomó su tiempo cambiándose mientras imágenes de la mañana volaban por su mente. Cuando los hombres se habían quitado los pantalones y ajustado la ducha de seis propulsores – Dios, era una creación digna de los Dioses – le habían preguntado si tomaba la píldora. Cuando dijo que sí, prácticamente habían aplaudido. Junto con todo lo demás, sin importar lo inteligente que era, le habían tomado la palabra sobre su estado de salud igual que ella había tomado la de ellos. Luego la habían metido en la ducha con ellos.

Se miró desnuda en el espejo del vestidor y pasó la mano sobre sus pechos. Suavemente tocó las marcas que le habían dejado, causando que sus pezones se tensaran. Luego tocó algunas de las otras marcas en su tierna carne. Su mano viajó entre sus muslos, observando mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los mojados labios. Edward y Jacob habían llenado cada uno sus manos con jabón líquido, y se mantuvo quieta para ellos mientras frotaban, tiraban y lavaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Luego Jacob la había tirado hacia atrás y llenado sus manos con sus senos.

Acariciando, apretando y tirando de ellos mientras la besaba sin fin.

Edward se había arrodillado frente a ella y colocado un pie sobre una de sus rodillas. Había enjabonado una gruesa capa de espuma sobre su vello púbico y afeitado cada milímetro de esa área. No sabía que depilarse pudiera ser tan erótico. Para cuando Jacob la había urgido sobre sus rodillas en frente de su hinchada polla, había estado rogando por que la tomaran.

Sabía diferente que Edward y se sentía distinto en su boca. Era tan grueso que tuvo miedo de rasparlo con sus dientes.

Jacob no le apartó las manos de la cara, pasando los dedos por sus mejillas mientras se inflaban y desinflaban con sus movimientos. Había sido tan sexy la forma como había mantenido sus dedos alrededor de sus labios mientras lo succionaba. Edward había estado sobre sus rodillas detrás de ella, y se deslizó en su interior con un gemido. Se había sentido tan diferente, mucho mejor sin esa capa de látex entre ellos. Recordó con un escalofrío la forma como la habían hecho correrse tan fuerte y tan rápido. Cuando lo hizo, había gritado su orgasmo alrededor del eje de Jacob y comenzó a chuparlo frenéticamente, y tan profundo como podía en su éxtasis. En poco tiempo, Jacob había gritado y bombeado una y otra vez en ella mientras se corría también. El agarre de Edward se había vuelto brutal sobre su culo, y comenzaba a empujarse más fuerte, provocando espasmos que duraron por siempre cuando lo siguió en su alivio.

-Bella -era la voz de Edward llamándola.

Volvió al presente con un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

Estaba desnuda y afirmada en el espejo moviendo sus caderas contra sus propios dedos. Mientras sus novios y la vendedora estaban justo fuera de la puerta esperando por ella. Oh, mierda.

¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca se masturbaba. Siempre se había sentido avergonzada cuando lo hacía y normalmente más excitada que antes de hacerlo. Ahora, aquí estaba ¿haciéndolo en público?

Después del mejor sexo que había tenido. Dios. Quizás la estaban convirtiendo en ninfómana.

-Umm. Casi acabo -gritó con voz temblorosa.

Oyó a Edward murmurar: -Lo sabemos -y Bella supo que sabían lo que había estado haciendo ahí y se congeló de pánico.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía salir y enfrentarlos? Quizás si solo se quedaba ahí ellos simplemente se marcharían y la dejarían morir de vergüenza.

Edward le dijo a la vendedora que tenían lo que necesitaban por ahora y la envió a empaquetarlo todo. Luego miró a Jacob.

Se habían sentado por horas, torturándose al verla en una vestimenta sexy tras otra. Piernas y lujurioso culo se exhibían un minuto y luego esa percha que hacía agua la boca mostraba el siguiente. Había girado, posado y flirteado con ellos sin una pizca de timidez. Había sido como una bandera roja ondeando frente a una pareja de toros. Luego había vuelto a ese maldito vestidor y no había salido. A los poco minutos, escucharon la fricción y el sonido ligeramente húmedo que solo podía significar una cosa. Sus suaves suspiros confirmaron lo que no necesitaba confirmación. Al principio, la imagen que llegó a su mente de lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo debía lucir haciéndolo era tan excitante que se había quedado congelado en silencio.

Luego reconoció los sonidos que indicaban que estaba por correrse y se las había arreglado para graznar su nombre en advertencia.

Jacob había tenido que aclararse la garganta y retorcer las manos en las rodillas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo un gruñido salió. No podía recordar haber estado así de excitado en su vida. La pequeña zorra iba a pagar por esto. Estaban en un lugar público. No es que eso le preocupara a Edward o a él. Eran las cámaras de seguridad en todas partes las que les impidieron arreglar eso aquí y ahora. Oh sí, iba a pagar por esto a lo grande.

-Ven aquí, pequeña -se las arregló para decir después de un par de respiraciones profundas para aclararse la cabeza.

-Ahora.

-Um, está bien -dijo Bella sumisamente. Ambos rechinaron los dientes. Se asomó por la puerta antes de abrirla completamente y salir. Volvía a llevar el vestido rojo de fiesta con los tirantes rotos escondidos. Eso provocaba que el frente se deslizara hacia abajo y mostrara su sostén, pero como a los hombres parecía gustarles eso intentaba no dejar que la molestara. Al acercarse a ellos, notó que no estaban conmocionados o asqueados como temía que lo estarían. En cambio, lucían excitados, y enojados. No un poco, sino intensamente enfadados.

Oh-oh.

Bella se ruborizó al ser consciente de que iba a pagar por esto, y lo iba a pagar con creces. Rápidos como un rayo, cada uno agarró una de sus muñecas y la inclinaron hacia adelante hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de ellos.

Edward habló, su voz con un tono grave y profundo que ella había aprendido a reconocer como que estaba altamente excitado.

-Pensaba que lo habías entendido. Es nuestro. Si necesitas correrte… acudes a nosotros para que lo hagamos.

Jacob la atrajo para que lo mirara. -Vas a ser castigada por esto. Por encendernos así en un lugar donde no podemos hacer nada.

Bella no dijo nada porque no había nada que pudiera pensar en decir. Pero su cuerpo completo zumbaba como un vibrador y, si pensaban que sus palabras la asustaban, se iban a decepcionar.

Cada uno mantuvo su agarre en su muñeca mientras caminaban por la tienda para pagar por la ropa de Bella. Edward quitó su mano solo lo suficiente para completar la transacción y ordenar que todo fuera entregado en su apartamento. Luego la atrapó de nuevo, y salieron por las puertas.

Jacob miró a Edward y dijo: -La casa es lo más cercano.

Edward negó con la cabeza y respondió: -A la pequeña bromista le gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Yo digo que le demos una.

Bella se detuvo en seco y casi se desmoronó sobre sus rodillas porque ellos siguieron caminando.

-Esperad. No. No me gustan. No así. —Empezó a tirar de ellos porque no parecían estar prestándole atención.- ¡Hey! Esto no es justo. No se lo que me ha pasado. Dios. No sé lo que me está pasando desde que os he conocido. Yo solo me he mirado todas las marcas y luego he empezado a recordar la ducha y bueno… bueno me he dejado llevar un poco… lo juro, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me estaba tocando hasta que me has llamado, Edward.

Ambos se detuvieron, y Edward la levantó en un beso furioso mientras Jacob agarraba su culo y lo amasaba. Edward rompió el beso y le habló cara a cara.

-Lo sabemos. ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan encendidos?

-comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Pero, pero… entonces no voy a ser castigada ¿verdad? Jacob le envió una mirada llena de fuego.

-Por supuesto que vamos a castigarte. Debes aprender a controlarte y a esperarnos.

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y la llevaron a un restaurante.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

malena carrazko

zonihviolet

melelali

lemonicullen

nikki charlene

pocharolinga

cavendano13

sofilaculona1254

luciarosalhale1

marimut15

sofireservada

Marianagimenez malu


	7. Capítulo seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 6**_

Era un lugar tenue y clásico con candelabros en cada mesa y el rico y picante olor de la comida italiana llenaba el aire. El Maître se apresuró hacia ellos y habló en un rápido italiano con ellos, con una atontada sonrisa en su rostro. Bella pensó que se caería cuando Edward le respondió en el mismo idioma.

Fueron conducidos a una mesa en un reservado de una esquina en el fondo. Se sorprendió cuando los dos hombres se sentaron lado a lado después de sentarla en la curva exterior de la cabina. Su boca cayó abierta cuando Jacob ordenó por ellos en un italiano tan fluido como el de Edward.

-No nos mires tan sorprendida, Bella -le dijo Edward.

Recuerda que fuimos a las mismas escuelas.

-Oh, sí. Eso tiene sentido -Bella miró alrededor sin saber muy bien cómo preguntar lo que estaba pensando. Después de agitarse por tres interminables minutos mientras la miraban a través de la mesa, dijo.- ¿Me vais a decir por qué estoy sentada aquí? ¿Es esto parte del castigo? ¿No poder tocaros? -Ciertamente se sentía como un castigo para ella. Era impactante darse cuenta de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a tener sus manos constantemente sobre ella.

En vez de responderle, Jacob le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Están tus piernas abiertas, Bella? -La forma como se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento fue respuesta suficiente, y Jacob chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Rompiendo unas cuantas normas hoy, cierto? -El silencio continuó hasta que llegó la comida.

Solo había dos platos y la camarera no supo qué hacer con ellos hasta que Edward le habló, en italiano, y ella sonrió, puso los platos frente a los chicos y se marchó.

-¿Qué le has dicho? -Preguntó Bella.

-Que te marcharías pronto por lo que has decidido no comer -respondió Edward tomando un gran bocado de pasta y queso.

-Bella -dijo Jacob sin mirarla.- Creo que se ha caído mi servilleta bajo la mesa. ¿La recoges por mí? -Luego se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta. Mientras ella se mantenía sentada mirándolo en shock, Jacob tomó otro pedazo de pasta y añadió.- La de Edward también -Bella miró alrededor del restaurante. Tenía miedo que alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba oscuro. Estaban en la esquina del fondo. La mesa era alta y tenía un grueso mantel rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo y ahora entendió por qué los chicos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro. No estaban tan cerca como para que luciera sospechoso, pero lo suficiente.

Se escuchaba una música suave saliendo desde algún lado; Tony Bennet si no estaba equivocada. La música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuviera sentido sentarse cerca para no tener que gritar para hacerse escuchar. Oh Dios. Todo era extraño y decadente y solo se ponía más y más increíble.

¿Podría hacerlo? Acababa de aprender a hacer lo que estaba bastante segura que ellos querían que hiciera, pero le gustaba.

Amaba cómo se sentía tener esa suave y dura carne en su boca. Era increíble cómo latía, pulsaba y ardía entre sus labios.

Amaba el olor y el sabor de sus dos hombres, ambos terrosos y almizclados pero también con sus propias y distintiva esencias. Más que nada, amaba lo poderosa que se sentía al tenerlos temblorosos y gritando de la misma forma que ellos lo hacían con ella. Sí, podía hacerlo.

Antes de perder el valor, levantó el mantel y se movió bajo la mesa. Se acercó a ellos y alargó una mano a cada una de sus rodillas. Tiró y juntó sus piernas hasta que los tuvo con las piernas bien abiertas. Por un segundo, su coraje la abandonó, y descansó la frente en sus rodillas con desesperación. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? No podía hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza donde descansaba y sintió el toque de Edward en sus mejillas. Sus dedos eran una caricia tierna y relajante.

No era una demanda para que se apurara, ni siquiera un toque de deseo. Era cariñoso, tierno y el simple roce de sus dedos le dijo que si no podía hacerlo, estaría bien.

Jacob puso su mano sobre su pelo, enviando el mismo mensaje, y el coraje de Bella y su deseo volvieron con un torrente de emociones que la hicieron moverse. Levantó la mano y les abrió la bragueta. Se habían vestido con pantalones sueltos hoy y lo agradeció al poder sacar sus ejes sin ningún problema. Sus manos se deslizaron por cada cilindro de carne en suaves y firmes movimientos, y su respiración se hizo más pesada cuando crecieron bajo su toque. Apretó los dedos alrededor y comenzó a bombearlos con deslizamientos más fuertes. Ambos se movieron e inclinaron sus caderas hacia ella.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando oyó a uno de ellos no exactamente ahogar un gemido. Luego se inclinó más hacia adelante y tomó a Edward en su boca profundo y rápido hasta el fondo de su garganta. No hubo pequeñas caricias con la lengua ni comenzó por la cabeza, lo tragó completo y casi se corrió ella misma cuando todo su cuerpo saltó y lo oyó maldecir. Uno. Dos.

Tres profundos y duros embistes a su eje con una pequeña caricia de su lengua en la cabeza. Se retiró y cerró su boca en Jacob.

Saltó tanto como Edward y lo escuchó murmurar. -Santo cielo, pequeña -cuando lo chupó tan fuerte como pudo. Adelante y atrás trabajó a los dos, estaba tan excitada que sintió pequeños ríos de su propio jugo corriendo por sus muslos mientras se encargaba de ellos.

No apartó sus manos de ellos. Cuando tenía la boca sobre uno, su mano daba firmes caricias con su puño. Prestó atención a ambos mientras lo hacía y notó que a Edward le gustaba cuando añadía unos casi pellizcos a la cabeza entre su pulgar y la palma cuando lo estaba bombeando, y Jacob temblaba cada vez que dejaba que sus uñas lo rasparan un poco en la base.

Cuatro acometidas a Edward, luego tres a Jacob. Después Jacob obtenía cinco y Edward dos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no enviarles un patrón predecible, sabiendo que mantenerlos intentando adivinar cuándo su boca volvía y por cuánto tiempo se quedaría tenía que añadirse a su excitación. Con un hondo tirón de su lengua, se alejó de Jacob y volvió a Edward. Le dio tres duros deslizamientos hasta el fondo de su garganta. Envolvió su mano en un puño contra sus labios e intentó torcer la muñeca mientras se movía arriba y abajo. Estaba por retirarse e intentar eso con Jacob cuando los músculos de las piernas de Edward se apretaron como acero, y sintió su polla hincharse justo antes de que se descargara y explotara contra el fondo de su garganta.

Oyó su gruñido y un golpe sobre la mesa pero estaba demasiado lejos con su pasión para importarle si estaban atrayendo la atención.

Tan pronto como el flujo decayó, se retiró de él con un suave pop e intentó su torsión de muñeca con Jacob. Los platos resonaron con el primer movimiento, y su mano se deslizó bajo la mesa y la agarró del cabello. Estaba intentando mantener su mano suave sobre Edward ahora que había acabado, pero era difícil cuando ella seguía aún tan caliente y trabajando para hacer que Jacob se corriese también. No le tomó demasiado. Le gustaba su nuevo truco. Cuatro succiones, torsiones y llenó su boca con su semen mientras su cuerpo entero tembló para ella.

Lentamente se echó hacia atrás y continuó acariciando y mimando su ablandada carne e intentó forzar su cuerpo a relajarse y dejar de latir. Jacob y Edward bajaron las manos y cerraron sus cremalleras. Luego la tomaron y la levantaron para que se sentara entre ellos.

Edward sintió como si la cabeza le hubiera explotado. Habían pensado en darle a la pequeña zorrita una lección. Que estaría ahí solo por un minuto, luego la levantarían para poder irse a casa y terminar lo que había comenzado en el vestidor. Al principio había perdido el coraje y habían estado a punto de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero había encontrado las agallas en algún lado y preparado para hacer volar sus cabezas junto con sus pollas. Había aprendido rápido, y se estremeció cuando su mente recordó ese último truco que exhibió y que lo hizo correrse como si tuviera quince años y sin control. Se sintió un poco mareado y se rindió a actuar de manera fría inclinando la cabeza contra el asiento hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas.

Edward levantó la cabeza y niveló una mirada intensa al rostro ruborizado de Bella. Estaba jadeando, y sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Tenía su mirada fija en algún lugar en la distancia y un color febril florecía en su cara. Era evidente que estaba avergonzada y probablemente preguntándose qué pensarían ellos. Era una maravilla para él. Tan nueva en este tipo de pasión y aun así tan abierta a eso. Aceptándolos a ellos y a sus deseos. Había confiado en él desde el primer segundo y ese tipo de ingenuidad era tanto conmovedor como aterrador para él.

Había confiado en ellos para que no le hicieran daño y la protegieran. Era una confianza que no rompería.

-Bella -cuando no lo miró, repitió.- Bella -Su mirada tímidamente se levantó para encontrar la suya y con sus ojos sin dejar los de ella, la besó con toda la ternura que poseía.

Se echó hacia atrás y llevó una soda con limón hasta sus labios para que sorbiera. Observó su garganta tragar, y su mirada se estrechó al recordar lo que habían compartido, lo que ella había estado tragando y la lujuria agitó su sangre de nuevo.

Jacob ajustó sus piernas y Edward sonrió cuando lo oyó decir:

-Maldición, pequeña. Estás mojada hasta la mitad de las rodillas.

Cuando Bella gimió y se retorció para atraer la mano de Jacob donde más la necesitaba, Edward dijo: No, dulzura. Esto es parte de tu castigo. Hacerte arder por nosotros de la misma forma que tú lo has hecho con nosotros -pasó un dedo por sus labios hacia la sombra entre sus pechos.- No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Bella gimió y sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba tan caliente y excitada y todo en ella quería gritar con la presión que se acumulaba en su interior. Pero sin importar cómo se movía o imploraba, no la besaron de nuevo. Tomaron turnos para alimentarla de sus platos hasta que estuvieron satisfechos con lo que había comido, pagaron la cuenta y la guiaron por la puerta.

El camino a la casa de Jacob realmente no estaba tan lejos, pero pareció que les tomaba una año en llegar. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero por lo que podía ver era un glorioso edificio antiguo. Estaba decorado en tonos de madera desde marrón claro a un negro nogal profundo. Había algunos amarillos mantecosos y tonos de azul para agregar color, y Bella pensó que lucía como una página salida de una revista de decoración o algo parecido. No le dieron tiempo para analizarlo, en cambio la empujaron hacia el piso de arriba, al dormitorio principal. O para ser más exactos, al armario principal. Era el armario más grande que había visto alguna vez. Tenía estantes y percheros desde el suelo hasta el techo y suficiente ropa como para abrir una tienda. Si su suposición era correcta, este armario era más grande que la habitación de su nuevo apartamento. Además tenía un espejo que llegaba hasta el techo en la pared del fondo. Se paró en medio del armario y se giró para mirarlos cuando comenzó a entender lo que estaban haciendo ahí. Sin hablarle, los hombres se volvieron sobre sus talones y la dejaron ahí solo para volver momentos después cada uno sosteniendo una silla.

-Ahora, cariño -dijo Edward cuando se sentó, cruzando un tobillo sobre la otra rodilla.- ¿Por qué no nos enseñas exactamente lo que estabas haciendo en ese probador?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Bella pasó la mirada de ellos al espejo y sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Edward con sus piernas cruzadas y las de Jacob abiertas en una clásica posición masculina. Esperando. Esperando que ella se masturbara para ellos.

¿Esto nunca acababa? ¿Se vería para siempre sorprendida y atormentada por cada palabra que saliera de sus bocas? Su cuerpo aún estaba en llamas tal y como lo había estado por horas. Al no haber tenido un alivio desde la ducha de esta mañana, estaba intrigada y excitada por la idea de mostrarles lo que había estado haciendo. Quería mirarlos mientras la observaban. Lo quería tanto que sintió una nueva oleada de humedad entre sus piernas. Pero… -. Nunca he hecho algo como esto…

-¿Cómo qué, dulzura? -Preguntó Edward, que parecía absorto en la búsqueda de padrastros en sus dedos.

-Nunca he montado un espectáculo o lo que sea que es esto…

-Solo muéstranos lo que hacías. Cuéntanos. Paso. Por. Paso -los ojos de Edward se elevaron desde su contemplación en los dedos para acabar con la mirada ardiente en su cara. La respiración de Bella tomó un ritmo rápido y superficial, y sus pezones se tensaron.

-Bueno, primero he entrado y me he quitado la ropa -comenzó Bella.

-Oooh -dijo Jacob.- Me encanta una historia que comienza contigo quitándote la ropa.

Bella le dirigió una mueca y le mostró la lengua. Luego, lentamente deslizó la cremallera detrás de ella y dejó caer el vestido a sus pies. El sujetador sin tirantes fue lo siguiente en desaparecer y se quedó desnuda, ya que ellos se habían negado a dejarla llevar bragas. Ambos observaron su cuerpo expuesto con hambre y avidez. Devorándola con sus miradas desde las uñas de sus pies pintadas de rosa hasta el rubor color fuego que teñía sus mejillas. Bella se esforzó por mantener las manos a los lados e intentó actuar como si estar desnuda frente a hombres totalmente vestidos fuera algo de todos los días.

-Vamos, Bella -la urgió Edward con una suave y convincente voz.

¿Qué ha pasado después?

Bella dio una media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo detrás de ella, de forma que quedó de perfil a ellos y al espejo.

-No sé qué me ha pasado. De verdad. He visto este… -levantó su mano hasta el oscuro chupetón donde el cuello se unía al hombro. Luego su mano se deslizó lenta y suavemente sobre su pecho y bajó hasta la pendiente de su seno hasta la perfecta marca de dientes que se extendía por la curva inferior de la misma.- Y este… -continuó, perdiendo su timidez y cautela cuando su mano rozó cada nueva marca que adornaba su cuerpo.

-Y este otro… Y he pensado, oh este es de Edward y este de Jacob. ¿Y este? ¿Quién hizo este? ¿De quién fueron los dedos que dejaron esas marcas en mi trasero?

Se inclinó y se curvó levemente para que esa mejilla de su culo quedara expuesta para ellos. Se llevó la mano a una huella púrpura y brillante en lo alto de la parte interior de su muslo izquierdo, cerca de su coño y amplió su postura para mostrar la marca claramente en el espejo.

-¿Qué hay de esta marca? ¿Quién de vosotros me mordió ahí?

Los miró a través del espejo, con la mano formando ligeros círculos sobre la carne magullada. Se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y enviando escalofríos desde sus dedos. Los hombres estaban paralizados, y dejó de pensar que esto era un espectáculo. Se sentía tan íntimo para ella como cualquier encuentro que hubieran compartido hasta ahora.

Eran una parte tan elemental de esto como lo era su mano. Sus uñas pintadas de rosa se deslizaron sobre su recientemente afeitado monte.

-La piel aquí esta sensible, y se siente bien pasar mi mano por encima, así, -sus dedos formaron suaves círculos sobre sus labios externos, cosquilleando.- Y se ve muy bien también. Nunca me había mirado aquí. He pensado, no sé, supongo que he pensado que era bonito -otro rubor llegó a sus mejillas cuando admitió eso con un susurro.

Los hombres respondieron con murmullos de aprobación.

-Me gustó cómo se sentía. Quiero decir, la piel está suave y húmeda, y me gustaba cómo se sentía tocarme a mí misma, y además he seguido recordando esta mañana y lo que me habéis hecho, y me he introducido un dedo dentro… así -hubieron tres gemidos cuando su pequeño dedo medio se deslizó entre sus labios y desapareció en su mojado canal.

La respiración de Bella se agitó mientras continuaba. -Ahhh… y… umm… yo, uh, luego he hecho esto… -su dedo volvió a salir, mojado y brillante y rodeó su clítoris. Sus rodillas cedieron un poco, y se inclinó contra el espejo descansado todo su costado continuando el movimiento de su dedo en círculos más rápidos, introduciéndoselo, dentro y fuera. Los hombres no dijeron nada mientras movía sus caderas contra su mano y deslizaba esos dedos sobre su carne mojada y brillante.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos. Respiraba con más dificultad con su clímax acercándose, y Bella comenzó a gemir, perdida en la erótica emoción de verlos observándola mientras hacia esta cosa prohibida. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando introdujo dos dedos dentro y con dos fuertes arremetidas, se corrió, ruborizándose y jadeando mientras su cuerpo iba y venía contra el espejo.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado con el orgasmo, y no escuchó a los hombres acercarse. Sintió a Edward primero cuando su boca cubrió sus dedos y su lengua se deslizó entre ellos para presionar contra su clítoris. Jacob estaba detrás de ella, sus manos abiertas en su culo y su lengua recorrió un trazo húmedo desde la base de su raja hasta su columna vertebral. Su agarre era fuerte y sorprendente, masajeando y apretando sus nalgas mientras su lengua, labios y dientes cubrían cada pulgada de su culo. Edward introdujo dos gruesos dedos profundos en su coño, los sacó y luego hundió su lengua y repitió.

Casi como si lo hubieran planeado, le dieron vuelta, y fue Jacob quien tuvo su lengua en su clítoris y Edward quien mordía y chupaba su culo. La giraron de nuevo y Jacob deslizó un largo dedo en su pequeño agujero. Bella gritó con una expresión alucinante de éxtasis que la hizo correrse en un torrente sobre ellos, sus rodillas cedieron, pero los hombres no la dejarían derrumbarse.

La mantuvieron de pie, y Jacob añadió un segundo dedo a su apretado agujero mientras Edward comenzaba a succionar más fuerte y rápido su clítoris. Era increíble. El orgasmo seguía pulsando, latiendo y bombeando y sus músculos se tensaban alrededor de los dedos que estaban enterrados en su interior. En poco tiempo, fue demasiado, y Bella pensó que se volvería loca por la sobrecarga.

Edward se puso de pie, manteniendo sus dedos dentro y susurró con fiereza en su oído: -Vamos a follarte por ahí detrás, Bella -las rodillas de Bella cedieron, y se habría caído de no ser por el agarre de los hombres sobre ella.- Vamos a follar ese apretado culito tuyo, y te va a encantar.

Edward salió de su coño y enganchó su mano bajo una de sus rodillas. Llevó esa pierna en alto y Jacob se acomodó debajo de ella y comenzó a chupar su clítoris pulsante. Los dedos de una de sus manos estaban enterrados en su culo, y usó dos dedos de la otra para bombear un ritmo opuesto en su coño. La cabeza de Bella se movió de un lado al otro sobre el hombro de Edward cuando se inclinó hacia sus pechos. Su lengua lamió las puntas duras y los succionó como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¡No puedo! -Jadeó Bella.- No más. ¡Oooh! -Sus nervios estaban demasiado sensibles, y pensó que su mente explotaría si tenía otro orgasmo.

Edward gruñó y mordió su pecho. Fuerte.

Jacob habló contra su carne temblorosa. -Solo uno más, nena. Solo danos uno más de ese dulce coño -luego añadió un tercer dedo a su apretada y mojada vaina y separó los dos dedos que tenía en su culo.

Eso fue todo. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se rindió y se disparó contra la punta de sus pies en un orgasmo que gritó a través de su sistema como un huracán.

Para tranquilizarla, los hombres la calmaron y acariciaron, haciendo sonidos de silencio mientras ella continuaba jadeando y temblando con las réplicas del orgasmo.

Después que los hombres se desvistieron, Edward la levantó y la cargó fuera de la habitación, Jacob se adelantó y abrió la puerta para ellos. Dieron dos vueltas por un pasillo y subieron un tramo por las escaleras y se encontraron en un atrio de vidrio lleno de plantas. En el centro había un jacuzzi gigante. Bella pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo cuando Edward entro con ella y se sentó en el agua humeante con ella en su regazo.

Jacob se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, y estaba por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando cientos de suaves luces centelleantes brillaron. Los chorros del jacuzzi se pusieron en marcha, y volvió a ellos. Sonrió alargando una mano hacia él. Al principio intentó sentarse en el otro lado del jacuzzi, pero Bella no iba a aceptar eso y lo tiró hasta que estuvo tan cerca como para tocar el muslo de Edward con el suyo. Se inclinó para besarlo, largo y hondo mientras sostenía el brazo de Edward firme alrededor de su cintura. Se acomodó y movió hasta que estuvo prácticamente flotando sobre los dos. Afirmó la cabeza contra el hombro de Edward mientras su trasero flotaba y se balanceaba contra el regazo de Jacob.

Se quedó dormida así y se habría ahogado de no ser por las manos de Edward sosteniendo su cabeza arriba. Jacob trazó patrones perezosos alrededor de su pecho cuando habló, manteniendo su voz baja para no despertar a Bella.

-Nos vamos a matar a este ritmo -le envió a Edward una mirada que le dejó saber que moriría feliz.- ¿Has visto alguna vez algo como ella en ese espejo? Dios mío, somos dos hijos de puta con suerte -su voz era casi reverente.

-Nunca he visto nada como ella con todo lo que ha hecho -la voz de Edward era igual de reverente cuando encontró la mirada de su amigo.- ¿Cuántas mujeres hemos compartido?

¿Veinte? Estuvieron bien ¿Cierto? Geniales. Entonces ¿Por qué, te pregunto, no puedo recordar a ninguna de ella? ¿Por qué se siente como si cada vez que la tocamos y todo lo que hemos hecho fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos?

Sacudió la cabeza preguntándose por qué un hombre, que no creía en el amor a primera vista, estaba sufriendo de eso en ese momento. Era un hombre práctico. Había estado loco por una chica tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Siempre había amado a las mujeres. Ambos lo habían hecho. Se deleitaba en la novedad de cada una, la aventura de descubrir los secretos que cada cuerpo femenino sostenía. Sin embargo, era la misma sensación de descubrimiento que sentía por, digamos un nuevo artista con el que se había topado o una nueva cultura que lo fascinaba. Era excitante y divertido, no trascendental. No le cambiaba la vida. Pero esto, esto no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido. Nunca había creído en esa mierda. Manejaba un club que se nutría del libertinaje y en cualquier noche más de la mitad de los asistentes estaban casados y se encontraban ahí sin sus cónyuges.

Provenía de una familia saludable con dos padres que eran devotos el uno al otro, y Jacob tenía lo mismo, por lo que sabía que el _fel__i__ces __p__ara __s__i__e__m__p__re _existía. Pero también sabía que era raro. Era una vida que nunca se había imaginado para sí mismo. Hasta ahora, y solo la conocía por un día. También sabía que Jacob estaba sufriendo de la misma transformación que él.

-Siento que estoy en una película cursi y que en cualquier momento alguien se va a poner a cantar -Edward sonrió a Jacob y los dos suspiraron en satisfacción y se aferraron a la única mujer que había cambiado su mundo entero en solo un puñado de horas.- Es irónico, ¿No crees? -Preguntó Edward.

Esta mañana pensábamos que era su vida la que estaba siendo puesta patas arriba. Que era ella quien estaba asumiendo todos los riesgos.

Jacob gruñó en acuerdo y dijo: -Y pensar que casi la perdemos porque íbamos a invitar a Tanya.

Edward asintió. Compartían una mujer a la vez, no tomaban múltiples parejas. Si hubieran comenzado a salir con Tanya, no habría estado libre para hacer lo que Bella había sacado de él, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera deseado. Suspiró profundamente de nuevo y agradeció a Dios no haberle hablado a Tanya ayer por la noche como lo había planeado.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

zonihviolet

palacalle2

malena carrazko

avaterCharlie1231

josefinapringle

Marianagimenez malu

marimut15

cavendano13 


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 7**_

Tanya Denali estaba enfadada. Sus pensamientos eran una furiosa turbulencia mientras se paseaba por la sala de empleados y despotricaba silenciosamente. _O__d__i__o __t__raba__j__ar __e__n __e__s__t__e __e__s__tú__p__id__o r__e__s__t__a__u__ran__t__e__,_pensó. _Od__i__o __t__e__n__e__r __qu__e __so__n__r__e__í__r __a __t__o__d__os __e__s__t__os __h__ip__ócri__t__a__s__._Por más de un año ya había trabajado en un empleo que odiaba. -¿Para qué?

-Murmuró en voz alta a la habitación vacía.- Por una oportunidad de tener a quien servía, para variar.

Maldita sea, sabía que finalmente daría frutos esta noche. _E__st__a __n__oc__h__e __l__o __sé__, _sé _qu__e __ll__e__g__a__rá __a __s__u __fi__n__._

Esta noche estaba segura de que Edward finalmente la invitaría a salir. Pero el bastardo no había aparecido. Era bien pasada la hora de la cena y por lo tanto bien pasado el final de su turno, y él no se presentaba. Había planeado esto durante mucho tiempo y trabajado duro para acomodarse y aceptarlo.

Conocía a Edward y Jacob desde que tenía seis años. Su padre era jardinero en la casa de verano de los Cullen. Había crecido en un apartamento de mala muerte con dos habitaciones sobre el garaje para cinco coches de los Cullen. El lugar era solo una de sus muchas casas, pensó con amargura, y aun así, eran tan apestosamente ricos que podían darse el lujo de mantener a su padre ahí todo el año para asegurarse de que la casa estuviera bonita y perfecta para ellos cuando fuera que les diera las jodidas ganas de aparecer por ahí. Dios, realmente le molestaba que pudieran ir y venir de una casa a la siguiente cuando quisieran. No era justo, pensó _¿__P__or__q__u__é __e__ll__os __t__e__ní__an __t__a__nt__o __cu__a__nd__o el__l__a __t__e__ní__a __t__a__n __p__oco?_

Irrumpió en torno a la habitación con su rabieta y se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta para mirar críticamente su reflejo. Era alta para ser mujer, un metro setenta y cinco, y tenía la contextura desgarbada y seductora de una modelo de pasarela. Le gustaba lo esbelta que era y a menudo no comía para asegurarse de mantenerse así. Se pasó una mano a lo largo del costado y sintió orgullo en el hecho de poder sentir cada costilla. Cada mujer en la tierra querría ser tan delgada como ella, pero nadie que conociera era así. Tiró de su falda e intentó tener un vistazo de su trasero. Era pequeño e incluso aunque estaba más cerca de ser plano, se estremeció con la alternativa. La última moda de los traseros grandes simplemente no tenía sentido para ella, y estaba segura de que no duraría. Sin embargo, hasta entonces, se había conformado con llevar medias pantys que le añadían altura y relleno.

Satisfecha, volvió su atención a lo que consideraba su mejor atributo, sus pechos. Eran pequeños, apretados y perfectos.

Abrió otro botón y tiró de la blusa hasta que el esternón brilló entre ellos.

Eran de una perfecta copa A, tan pequeños que se mantenían quietos donde estaban sin sostén. Ella atraía las miradas y lo sabía por su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules. No le importaba que ese rubio fuera de bote, iluminando su verdadero pelo color café. Tampoco le importaba que su color natural de ojos fuera un azul mucho más suave y desvaído de lo que las lentes de contacto le daban.

No importaba, todo el mundo usaba lentillas y se tintaba el cabello, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era atractiva. Sus labios eran una delgada línea rosa y su padre había pagado una fortuna para que sus dientes estuvieran blancos y rectos. No había nada malo con ella. ¿Entonces por qué Edward no la había invitado a salir?

Había hecho todo lo posible para que eso sucediera. Había rogado, suplicado y puesto mala cara por meses hasta que su padre se había rendido y preguntado al padre de Edward para que hablara con él y le diera un trabajo. Al principio su padre se había negado, diciendo que necesitaba obtener las cosas por sí misma y que estaba seguro de que obtendría un trabajo si se presentaba ella misma y blah blah blah. Le llevó una eternidad, pero finalmente había aceptado y comenzó. Sin entrevistas, sin problemas y sin la posibilidad de que la rechazaran.

Cuando volvió afuera para fingir que se preocupaba por los demás y ayudar a salir a los últimos comensales de la cena, continuó escondiéndose detrás de su súper sonrisa dulce.

Había desperdiciado un año completo fingiendo ser la señorita bien posicionada que creía que a él le gustaría. Sus ropas eran profesionales, y actuaba tan dulce como el caramelo con todo el mundo cuando estaba cerca. Esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento, de esa forma se sentiría responsable y tendría que cuidar de ella. Pero después del año más largo y aburrido de su vida, se alteró y no pudo soportarlo más. Había ceñido y acortado sus faldas tanto que apenas se podía mover con ellas y había dejado de usar sostén. Sus pequeños pechos se asomaban por sus blusas y se balanceaban con suavidad cuando caminaba. Edward lo había notado desde la primera noche. Se detuvo en seco en medio de una llamada telefónica y la barrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose apreciativamente en todos los lugares correctos.

No le había dicho nada esa noche, pero después de eso, asistió cada noche que ella trabajaba y eso era nuevo.

El martes pasado, Jacob entró con él, y se sentaron en una mesa. Sabía de ellos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había hecho un hábito el espiarlos cuando estaban creciendo. Eran casi seis años mayores que ella, por lo que nunca estuvo en sus radares.

Siempre la vieron como una inofensiva niñita, la mayoría de las veces solo le sonreían, y nunca les importó si se encontraba alrededor. Algunas veces se dejaba caer en el cobertizo y se escondía entre las vigas del techo para escucharlos hablar sobre los lugares a los que iban y las personas que conocían.

Luego, una semana antes de que empezara a molestar a su padre para que le consiguiera este trabajo, los había escuchado hablar sobre cierta mujer que habían compartido.

Habían hablado de lo buena que estaba y lo excelente que era en la cama. Edward había dicho que quería regalarle algo, como una pintura que ella quería. Jacob dijo que debería ser un collar, ya que le gustaba tanto que la llevaran con uno. Al final, Edward había decidido que él le enviaría esa pintura y Jacob iba a darle el collar, uno de diamantes. Al principio, Tanya había pensado que la mujer era solo una puta, pero cuanto más hablaban, más había llegado a ver que ellos no pensaban así. Hablaban de ella como si les gustara. Pensaban que era increíble, y Tanya decidió justo ahí, que, sin importar lo que costara, ella sería la siguiente mujer que iban a pensar que era increíble. Ella sería a quien le compraran regalos. Más que nada, se aseguraría de que la conservaran por mucho más que a las otras mujeres. Se aseguraría absolutamente de que su reclamo sobre ellos fuera para toda la vida.

Así que cuando Edward trajo a Jacob supo lo que estaban planeando. Había querido que Jacob la observara. Para ver a la pequeña Tanya toda crecida. Al principio, simplemente los había guiado a la mesa y acomodado. Recatada y adecuadamente, pretendiendo que no sabía que su falda era tan apretada que estaba por romper las costuras o que sus pechos estaban casi escapándose por la blusa prácticamente abierta. Pero cuando simplemente continuaron mirándola mientras caminaba, pensó, _e__s__t__á__ b__i__e__n__,__t__a__mbi__é__n __h__aré __e__l __p__r__i__mer __mov__i__m__i__e__nt__o,_caminó hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados, plantó ambas manos sobre ella y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Su blusa se abrió aún más, y observó mientras ambos pares de ojos se clavaban en sus expuestos pechos. Sonrió, le gustaba la forma en que la excitación había contraído sus caras y habló con una voz ronca que había esperado fuera directa a su entrepierna.

-¿Qué ocurre, caballeros? No han pedido aún. ¿No hay nada aquí que quieran? -Jacob se había reído un poco, pero Edward solo elevó su mirada y la contempló, hambriento.

-Esta noche no. Quizás el fin de semana.

Sabía que esta iba a ser la noche. Excepto que, su turno había terminado hace más de una hora, y él no había venido. ¿Qué demonios? No podía perseguirlos. No intentaría otros avances. Ellos tenían que hacerlo. Si ella lo hacía, pensarían que lo había pedido. Y entonces no se sentirían tan responsables por ella como quería. Así las cosas, ya había dejado claro que estaba abierta para los dos, lo que ya estaba preparado en sus planes.

Había planeado actuar sorprendida y reacia ante sus retorcidas demandas. Planeaba hacerlos rogar y cortejarla. Hacerlos tomar turnos por un par de semanas y rogar y suplicarle antes de que los dejara hacérselo juntos. Luego iba a llorar y actuar frágil. Ellos estarían agradecidos por haberlos dejado hacerlo con ella, se lo agradecerían. Quería que estuvieran locos por ella. Quería que estuvieran completamente dementes por ella, que le dieran más regalos que a cualquier otra chica.

Cuando se cansara de ellos, cuando hubiera obtenido suficiente, entonces le entregarían un dinero que duraría para siempre… o al menos por los siguientes dieciocho años.

Un niño por el que pagarían lo que fuera para que tuviera los mismos lujos y beneficios que ellos habían tenido. Era un paso drástico, lo sabía, pero el niño tendría niñeras y asistiría a internados igual que ellos, por lo que no la molestaría mucho.

Valdría la pena. Porque la madre de su hijo tendría el mismo estilo de vida que ese niño. Tan cercanos como eran, y considerando que ambos estarían durmiendo con ella, los dos tomarían responsabilidad por ella y el mocoso, lo cual significaba el doble de dinero.

No era como si no la hubieran embarazado antes. Por supuesto, esas veces había sido atendida en buenas clínicas. Los desesperados padres habían pagado muy bien para hacer que ella y el problema desaparecieran.

Pero este no era un banquero de poca monta o un corredor de bolsa como los que usualmente perseguía, estos eran dos de los príncipes de fondos fiduciarios más valiosos del país. No iba a dejar que se le deslizara entre los dedos después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar tan lejos.

-Oye, ¿Seth? -Pilló a uno de los ayudantes de camarero que limpiaba una mesa, ignorando cómo saltó cuando lo agarró.

-¿Has visto a Edward? ¿O has oído por qué no ha aparecido este fin de semana?

Seth la ignoró y siguió limpiando la mesa.

-¿Hola? -Gruñó Tanya con un movimiento de su cabeza.- Te he hecho una pregunta -Dios. ¿Qué estaba mal con ese chico?

No era de extrañar que ella no hablara con los otros empleados, eran solo un montón de groseros buenos para nada.

Pisoteó su camino buscando a alguien más a quién preguntarle. Ese pequeño idiota probablemente ni lo sabía. Solo era un ayudante, por todos los cielos, ¿Qué iba a saber él?

Controló su temperamento y se acercó a Mike cuando entró desde el club. Sabía que Edward y él eran amigos por lo que siempre se dio el trabajo de ser agradable con él. Coqueteaba con él un poco y hacía cosas como llevarle su bebida favorita cuando acudía en sus descansos. Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se desorbitaron ante su atuendo, pensando en lo fácil que era hacer que un hombre la deseara.

-Hola, Mike-dijo acercándose.- ¿Quieres que te traiga una bebida? -Le pasó una delicada mano por la frente alisándole el pelo hacia atrás.- Luces como si necesitaras un descanso. ¿Es una locura allí esta noche? -Mike sonrió y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando por allá, sin adivinar que a ella no le podía importar menos. Se contuvo justo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y asintió y esperó a que dejara de hablar para poder preguntarle lo que quería saber.- Mike, -lo interrumpió cuando no pudo soportar oírlo balbucear por un segundo más.- Um, lo siento, cariño, pero…

¿has visto a Edward? Quiero decir, normalmente está aquí todos los fines de semana cuando está en la ciudad, y no lo he visto desde el martes.

Mike se inclinó hacia ella y sonrió. -Estuvo aquí anoche. ¿No lo viste? -Negó con la cabeza interesada.- Bueno, se ve que entró al club antes que al restaurante. No lo culpo por no haber venido. Tú tampoco si hubieras visto la preciosidad con la que se juntó anoche.

-¿Qué? -Gritó Tanya, sin importarle si la miraban.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué preciosidad?

-¿Qué ocurre, Tanya? -Mike se apartó de ella.- ¿Por qué te importa eso?

Tanya rápidamente relajó su rostro para lucir curiosa en vez de molesta e intentó calmar su ánimo. -Lo siento. Lo siento. Es solo que estoy asombrada. Sabes que crecimos juntos, yo eh, solo soy un poco sobreprotectora con él, eso es todo. Ya sabes, su madre me despellejaría viva si dejo que su pequeño hijo se lastime -Tanya casi se atragantó con esa mentira. Su madre no le había prestado atención a ella desde que tenía diez años. Pero Mike no sabía eso, ninguna de estas personas lo sabía. Siempre había llevado a todos a creer que era prácticamente de la familia. Ayudaba a mantenerlos a raya y a que no la molestaran en el trabajo.

-Oh, bueno, puede cuidar de sí mismo, y nunca me pareció un niñito de mamá -dijo él.

-No lo es -insistió Tanya y se inclinó para apretarle el brazo y rozar su pecho sin sostén contra él.- Dios, ¿Puedes imaginar a Edward como un niño de mamá? -Se rió con voz sedosa y se movió de forma que su blusa se abriera lo suficiente para que un fruncido pezón rosado se avistara.- Nunca. Pero a su madre le encantaría que lo fuera. Cuando supo que Edward quería que viniera aquí a trabajar con él, me llevó a un lado y me dio a entender que sería bueno saber que su niño tenía alguien en quién ella confiaba para que lo cuidara.

Era una historia digna y sabía que Mike la creería, sin tener una razón para dudar de ella.

-Ahora, háblame sobre esa preciosidad para que cuando su madre me pregunte por ella pueda decirle que lo sé todo y calmarla.

-Dios, era caliente. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Lucía tan fresca e inocente como la nieve en Navidad. Si debes preocuparte por alguien, sería por ella. Parecía un ángel y Edward… -Mike se agachó para susurrarle y que nadie les oyera …la llevó a una cabina privada y–

¡No lo hizo! ¾lo interrumpió Tanya, sintiendo que el alma se le caía al suelo. Él nunca usa el club. Aunque encuentre a alguien, se las lleva a su casa.

Oh, y se la llevó. Yo estaba manteniendo un ojo sobre ella porque quería asegurarme de que no se hiciera daño. Así que la estaba observando, y Edward solo se acercó, pidió unas bebidas y activó el escudo de privacidad. Después, la condujo al ascensor.

Le dijo al administrador que no lo molestara por el resto de la noche y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

quinnberrylover

.3591

santiasnixxlopez

agusslombii

malena carrazko

Sakura Malfoy Chan 2

darky1995

zonihviolet

cavendano13 


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 8**_

-Edward -la voz de Edward sonaba adormecida. Eran solo las ocho de la mañana según el reloj de la mesilla y no pudo pensar en nada más que la muerte como una razón aceptable para esta llamada. Después de sumergirse en el jacuzzi, él y Jacob bajaron a Bella, la secaron y se prepararon para acostarse. Habían sido solo alrededor de las once de la noche para entonces, pero después de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, estaban tan agotados como ella.

Ni siquiera habría contestado si no fuera porque era el número del restaurante.

-Hola, Edward, soy Tanya.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hola jefe -dijo, su voz llena de disculpas.- Me siento tan mal por llamarte, pero no he sabido nada de ti ni te he visto este fin de semana. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

Anoche hubo un poco de locura en el club y el nuevo ayudante, ¿Seth? bueno, estaba teniendo algunos problemas y, en realidad, nada que no pudiera manejar, pero solo noté que no estabas alrededor -bajó la voz a un ronroneo.- Te extrañé.

Esperaba que vinieras a verme anoche, creí que eso es lo que habías dicho, y bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubiera arrollado un camion o algo.

Edward sintió la niebla alejarse de su cerebro. Había hecho algunas propuestas a Tanya, pero ninguna promesa. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por haberla alentado, pero lo dejó ir.

Esas cosas suceden, no había hecho ninguna promesa, ni siquiera habían tenido una cita, así que ella tendría que lidiar con eso.

No, Tanya, ningún camion-Edward suavizó su voz, ella solo estaba actuando por las chispas que se habían enviado entre ellos, y no podía culparla por eso. -Estoy bien. Simplemente estuve ocupado este fin de semana. Sobre lo del trabajo, estaré ahí esta tarde para controlarlo -y colgó.

Giró la cabeza y miró a Bella apretada entre ellos. Estaba despierta. No a causa del teléfono, lo sabía porque no se había movido ni estirado cuando sonó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta, Bella?

-Tu corazón late sesenta y ocho veces por minuto -dijo en vez de responder. -Respiras trece veces por minuto. En Jacob son setenta y dos y quince. Excepto que, cada tres minutos, la respiración de Jacob se altera un poco, y en ese minuto respira veinte veces.

Edward la observó, dándole su mejor mirada de jefe.

-Cerca de una hora y media -cuando Edward gruñó, añadió.- Te dije que soy madrugadora.

Edward se pasó una mano cansada sobre los ojos y Jacob habló contra su cuello.- ¿Mi respiración se altera?

Suspiró encantadoramente, como un gato satisfecho y Edward rodó de lado para mirarla. Su pelo era una nube de chocolate alrededor de su cabeza y brazo, su cabello salvaje escondía completamente el rostro de Jacob. Sus grandes ojos suaves estaban arrugados en las esquinas mientras le sonreía. Tenía la nariz más linda que había visto en su vida, era pequeña. Sintió una urgencia insana de ver si podía meterle un dedo dentro. Parecía que ni siquiera su meñique encajaría ahí.

Antes de que recordara que era un adulto, un sombrío y responsable adulto, lo intentó. Si, no cabía.

Ella gritó y agarró su muñeca con ambas manos. -¿Qué estás haciendo? -se echó a reír.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Estás chiflado! ¡Sal de mi nariz!

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se resistió e intentó con más ímpetu tratar de alejarse mientras ese implacable dedo empujaba en su nariz.- Mira esto, Jake, -dijo Edward riendo, sin recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había jugado con una chica.- Mira. Su nariz es tan pequeña que ni siquiera puedo meter mi meñique ahí.

Jacob se alzó y luego su dedo estaba estudiando su rostro.

-Déjame ver. Maldición, tienes razón. Supongo que todos tus agujeros son apretados, pequeña -con otro grito, Bella se retorció e intentó alejarse de ellos.

Jugaron y forcejearon con ella hasta que se quedó sin aliento, con cosquillas que la hicieron reír tan fuerte que se ahogó y con peleas que la hicieron gruñir por el esfuerzo de liberarse. Se resistió tanto como pudo y descubrió que Edward tenía cosquillas en las axilas y justo debajo de las costillas, mientras que Jacob no era cosquilloso para nada. Pero sí saltó y gritó cuando tiró de su pelo en el pecho en venganza por su falta de puntos cosquillosos. Se había reído ante su coraje y lanzado al ataque de nuevo en venganza.

Inevitablemente, esos dedos comenzaron a explorar la carne de una forma diferente. Un pequeño roce apretado en un seno, una caricia suave a través de su recientemente afeitado monte la tuvieron arqueándose contra la cama. Era un lento coqueteo, un juego previo. Los dedos que cavaban entre los músculos de sus costillas para hacerla chillar, lentamente cambiaron a tiernos roces para hacerla gemir. Pronto, estuvo de lado frente a Edward mientras Jacob estaba a su espalda, – los tres tocándose de pies a cabeza.

Jacob dobló su cabeza y la besó con pasión buscando intensidad mientras la boca de Edward exploraba su cuello y hombro.

Luego fue Edward besándola con su lengua trazando cada centímetro de su boca mientras la lengua de Jacob se adentraba en su oreja y sus dientes mordisqueaban el lóbulo. Había ternura esta vez. Una necesidad imperiosa de apreciar, no de consumar. La pasión tenía la calidez de un prado en verano en vez del calor de un clamoroso fuego. La amaron con una caricia tierna que llevó lágrimas a sus ojos mientras que el deseo lavaba su piel en una ola perezosa.

Cuando sintieron que estaba lista, Edward y Jacob se movieron y le doblaron la rodilla para levantar su pierna superior y abrirse camino. Primero la polla palpitante e hinchada de Edward se deslizó dentro de ella.

-Shh. Shh, -la hizo callar Edward con sus labios contra ella.

-Oh Dios, nena. Eres tan dulce. Mmm… tan bueno. Shh, no te muevas, déjanos amarte.

Sus manos en sus muslos eran asombrosas, la sostenían y la movían, sus bocas trabajaban en su cuello, boca y pechos.

Después de solo unas gentiles embestidas, Edward se deslizó fuera y Jacob entró. Su ángulo la estiró de una forma completamente distinta a la de Edward y fue glorioso para Bella. Su espalda se arqueó ante el contraste entre sus dos amantes. Su mente se consumió con la pasión y emoción que evocaban en ella. Pero la sostuvieron con fuerza, sin dejar que se moviera, sin dejar que llegara al clímax.

La voz profunda y ronca de Jacob sonó cálida en su oído cuando susurró: -No te muevas, Bella. Uh, oh, no te muevas -su voz se rompió por un momento para zumbar en su oído cuando sus paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de su eje.

-Bien, nena, bien. Me encanta cómo te siento alrededor de mi polla. Déjanos tomarte, dulzura, suave, dulce y lentamente todo el tiempo que podamos -entonces se retiró y Edward estuvo de vuelta y el cambio de ángulo ribeteó a través de todo su cuerpo. Bella sintió como si se estuviera ahogando en las hermosas sensaciones que le estaban provocando.

Se movieron adelante y atrás, por lo que parecieron horas, mientras tanto Bella los besaba y acariciaba intentando acercarlos, deseando poder llevarlos hasta su misma alma. Gradualmente, el fuego dentro de ellos creció. Las brasas se convirtieron en llamas, y la ternura se derritió dando lugar a pasiones más fuertes que no serían negadas.

Edward sintió sus paredes contrayéndose en lentas olas que rodaron sobre su polla como gloria. Sus propios músculos se apretaron cuando su control se rompió y empujó profundo y fuerte, golpeando su útero y disfrutando su jadeo y gemido de placer. -Sí, -dijo con los dientes apretados.- Sí, así -empujó de nuevo, más duro.- Dime que te gusta eso. Dilo. Dinos que lo quieres.

-Sí -sus ojos estaban cerrados-. Sí. Lo quiero. Oh, sí, os quiero a los dos… oh, ambos, demasiado…ahh…

La lengua de Edward se hundió en su boca e interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho mientras que, con un gruñido, se retiró y dejó que Jacob se empujara dentro, sacudiendo su cuerpo contra el de Edward. Jacob levantó más su pierna y acomodó su cuerpo más atrás para poder hundirse más dentro de ella. Sus caderas golpeaban contra ella ahora, mientras el sudor comenzaba a correr en riachuelos por su frente.

-Córrete conmigo, pequeña, -jadeó a través de su mandíbula apretada-. Déjame sentir cómo me ordeñas. Oh -la voz de Jacob se rompió cuando tocó un punto que era especialmente bueno.- Sí.

Apriétame, Bella, tómame contigo -se movió de nuevo, y Edward, sabiendo lo que Jacob necesitaba como si estuviera en la cabeza del otro hombre, levantó a Bella hasta que estuvo prácticamente sobre él.

Gimió cuando Jacob empujó contra ellos, su sensible polla estaba amortiguada contra el suave vientre de Bella y la fricción era una sensual tortura. Se contuvo, intentando esperar hasta estar dentro de ella antes de liberarse.

Jacob rugió, su espalda se arqueó y sus caderas se abalanzaron como un trueno en reacción al profundo y apretado orgasmo que se apoderó de Bella. Dejó que su propio clímax estallara en él en ondas devastadoras.

Jacob se salió de Bella, tiró de ella hasta que estuvo recostada sobre él. Le levantó la rodilla, casi hasta su hombro y se arqueó y gritó cuando Edward se introdujo en ella con un gruñido.

Sus uñas arañaron la espalda de Edward en un esfuerzo de aferrarse mientras él empujaba contra su interior. Arremetió tan fuerte que sacudió no solo a ella y a Jacob, sino toda la cama, que golpeaba a un ritmo furioso contra la pared. Sus caderas se lanzaban contra Edward, en un intento por encontrar sus feroces embestidas. Estiró una mano hacia atrás y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jacob. Entonces cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo y se corrió de nuevo. Ambos hombres lo sintieron y ambos respondieron.

Jacob la apretó fuerte y añadió otra marca de dientes en su tierno hombro, revelando la forma que su cuerpo respondía a ellos.

Edward, atrapado dentro de su coño, lo sintió como un tornillo en su polla palpitante. Luchó por respirar cuando su propio orgasmo lo atravesó como garras en sus entrañas y se derramó en ella con gritos guturales.

Los tres jadearon y se retorcieron como supervivientes de una tormenta. Bella absorbió toda la escena; tuvo un momento de asombro reverente de que estos dos hombres la hubieran escogido. Incluso por un momento, o un día, todo el tiempo que tuviera con ellos, se comprometió a abrazarlo. A valorar a estos hombres que la hacían sentir tan viva y deseable. Iba a dejar de cuestionarse a sí misma y a sus motivos y a solo deleitarse en ellos mientras pudiera, y esperaba que cuando terminara no tuviera arrepentimientos y que su corazón fuera capaz de recuperarse.

-Creo que estoy paralizada -dijo Bella.- No puedo sentir las piernas. ¿La derecha sigue ahí, o la has arrancado, Jake?

-Preguntó Bella, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Jacob lentamente movió su cabeza para mirarla, el movimiento le tomó toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Yo no te serviría de mucho si estuvieras paralizada, -le dijo.

-Creo que me has roto la columna. Dios, Bella, eres una amazona. Nos vas a matar a este ritmo.

Con su energía regresando rápidamente, Bella se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó antes de que los hombres se percataran de su intención. Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos y sonrió ante los ceños fruncidos que le enviaron por dejarlos.

-Vuelve a la cama, Bella -dijo Edward.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Bells? -Dijo Jacob al mismo tiempo.

Bella negó con la cabeza a Edward con una sonrisa y respondió a Jacob.- Creo que voy a preparar el desayuno. Quiero que los dos os quedéis aquí y me dejéis hacerlo -gritó y saltó hacia atrás cuando Jacob se sentó e intentó agarrarla.

Edward frunció el ceño oscuramente y repitió. -Bella. Vuelve. A.

La. Cama -cuando negó con la cabeza y retrocedió aún más, Edward comenzó a levantarse y continuó hablando.- Has olvidado tu lugar. Es en la cama. No en la cocina. Tenemos ayuda para eso. Tú no vas a estar trabajando, cocinando o limpiando para nosotros. Eso no es por lo que te queremos. Ni siquiera tienes que levantar un dedo por nosotros. Ahora, no lo diré de nuevo. Vuelve.

Aquí -Edward supo que estaba perdiendo su toque cuando no mostró ni un poco de miedo ante su ceño amenazante. En cambio, les puso mala cara e hizo girar un mechón de su pelo en una delicada mano. Era una imagen tan bonita, su cuerpo todo rosado y sus labios sobresalientes mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

Aun sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sintió su corazón contraerse con la avalancha de afecto que le provocó.

-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor puedo hacerlo? ¿Por favor? -Les sacó la lengua cuando fue golpeada por dos almohadas.- Bien -su juego desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, puso ambas manos sobre sus hermosas caderas desnudas y los fulminó con la mirada cuando su voz se puso seria.- Podéis comprarme toneladas de ropa y alimentarme y tratarme como una princesa, ¿pero yo no tengo permitido hacer nada por vosotros? -Sus dientes se apretaron con frustración cuando recibió dos afirmaciones con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Vamos. Me encanta cocinar, y soy una buena cocinera y odio decepcionaros pero no soy buena en recostarme por ahí como una masa. Tengo que hacer algo. Así que por favor. Dejadme hacer esto por vosotros. No puedo compraros una montaña de ropa, pero esto puedo hacerlo. ¡Quiero hacerlo! -Incluso clavó un pie desnudo en el suelo al decirlo. El efecto se arruinó, sin embargo, porque causó que sus pechos se balancearan y toda su atención se movió de sus palabras a su cuerpo. Aun así, debió haber hecho su razonamiento porque cuando gruño y salió a buscar la cocina, ninguno de los dos dijo nada para detenerla. Pero sí oyó una palabra de advertencia cuando dejó la habitación.

-Estás caminando sobre fino hielo, pequeña. Ten cuidado -ese fue Jacob.

-Hielo que se va a romper en ese pequeño culito tuyo -ese fue Edward y Bella se maravilló ante la amenaza de un azote que se sintió más como una promesa para ella. Una promesa que la calentó en lugares que aún latían.

Treinta minutos después, Edward y Jacob estaban sentados en el rincón para el desayuno de la cocina, intentando con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a su resentimiento con ella por su desafío. Era difícil hacerlo cuando estaban frente a una pila de galletas horneadas hasta la perfección dorada y a un plato lleno de la salsa con mejor aroma que alguno de ellos hubiera encontrado. Además, cuando la mujer que con cariño había preparado esto para ellos se sentó entre ellos, desnuda de nuevo – habían aceptado dejarla usar su vestido mientras cocinaba, porque había prometido que se lo quitaría tan pronto como hubiera terminado – luciendo ansiosa y emocionada, se les hizo imposible.

-Antes de comer, -dijo Edward cuando Bella rompió una galleta y salió un fragante vapor.- Sólo quiero saber dos cosas. ¿De dónde has sacado los ingredientes para hacer esto? ¿De qué está hecha la salsa? Huele como el paraíso.

Bella se sonrojó de placer y sirvió una generosa porción de ese gravy1 sobre sus galletas.

-Son galletas y gravy de salchichas. No hacen falta muchas cosas, gracias a Dios porque no hay mucho aquí. Así que he tenido que conformarme con leche enlatada para el gravy porque no tenéis fresca. Había salchichas en el congelador y el resto de los ingredientes en el armario. ¿No me digáis que nunca lo habíais comido antes? -Cuando miró de uno al otro y recibió miradas en blanco, se sorprendió-. Todos han comido galletas y gravy. Vamos, los dos probablemente crecisteis con cocineros. ¿Por qué? Este es el desayuno americano, no puedo creer que nunca lo comierais antes -mientras hablaba, puso una porción igualmente generosa en el plato de Jacob y se sentó con una sonrisa expectante para verlos tomar su primer bocado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -murmuró Edward con la boca llena. Era una salsa cremosa y picante y una galleta que podía jurar se derretía en su lengua y no creyó haber probado alguna vez algo tan bueno.

Jacob no hizo tiempo para palabras; en cambio solo agarró a Bella y la besó en los labios con gratitud antes de volver a sumergirse en la comida. Bella se rió mientras se limpiaba restos de salsa y galleta de la boca y los miraba comer como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre.

-Bueno -dijo Jacob después de algunos bocados.- Sí, crecimos con cocineros. Chefs y gourmets. Cuando estamos en alguna expedición de caridad se hacen filas y te dan la comida. Pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros haya probado lo que llamarías comida casera antes.

Edward ya se estaba preparando para el segundo plato cuando añadió: -Puedo ver ahora que fuimos niños pobres después de todo.

Bella se echó a reír. Tan poca cosa como esto era, sintió una gran cantidad de orgullo atravesarla. Les había dado algo que nunca habían tenido. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, los observó y se preguntó si iban a recordar alimentarla o si debía preguntar.

* * *

1 El Biscuits and gravy es un desayuno muy popular en la cocina del sur de Estados Unidos, consiste en unas galletas servidas con un gravy especial a base de pequeños trozos de carne de cerdo. Este plato se sirve caliente como desayuno.


	10. Capitulo Nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

**C****apítulo 9**

Más tarde ese día, Bella seguía desnuda. Se habían bañado y los hombres se habían vestido y dictaminado que Bella no usaría ropa en todo el día. Al principio, se había resistido y sentido ofendida. No podía andar caminando así a plena luz del día. Especialmente si ellos iban a estar totalmente vestidos. Sin embargo, sus quejas habían caído en oídos sordos.

No se podía acostumbrar a eso, pero sí le veía los beneficios. Cuando estaba en la cocina limpiando el desorden del desayuno, Jacob había aparecido detrás de ella, inmovilizándola contra el mostrador, besado, tocado y lamido su espalda hasta que gritó su orgasmo. Luego tomó una botella de agua del frigorífico y se alejó, sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

Después, exploró la casa y sus diferentes habitaciones. Los encontró en la sala de juegos jugando al billar, y Edward la agarró por la cintura, la depositó sobre la mesa de fieltro verde, acomodó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la lamió y lengüeteó hasta que estuvo gritando de nuevo. Mientras Jacob había observado y bebido su agua, susurrando suaves palabras de estímulo para ellos.

Después de darle no uno sino dos orgasmos alucinantes, Edward la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y la echó fuera de la habitación para poder continuar con su juego. Todo el día estuvo presionada contra paredes o arrastrada al suelo, todo para su placer. Con dedos o bocas la llevaban a un pico demoledor tras otro y luego la dejaban temblorosa y jadeante. Se preguntaba cuándo terminarían con esta locura y finalmente la tomarían. Anhelaba el estremecedor clímax que solo llegaba de sus pollas enterradas profundamente dentro de ella. Sabía que querían tomarla. Era evidente en sus constantes erecciones y por la forma en que no podían mantenerse lejos de ella.

Pero resistieron, y no sabía por qué.

Cerca de las cinco de las tarde, los tres estaban en el sofá viendo en la televisión una película antigua que a Bella le encantaba.

Edward y Jacob estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con Bella estirada sobre sus regazos. Su cara estaba apoyada en un cojín al lado de la cadera de Jacob mientras ambos acariciaban y toqueteaban su trasero y la tierna carne entre sus piernas.

Era difícil concentrarse porque, sin previo aviso, un largo dedo se deslizaba dentro de su húmeda vagina y luego se retiraba.

Después otro se empapaba con su humedad y se hundía rápido y profundo en su culo. Luego desaparecía. Era relajante y lento y cuando comenzaba a gemir y a retorcerse, queriendo más, retrocedían.

Frotaban su espalda y sus piernas y le decían que se quedara quieta y viera la película. Era solo algo más que agregar a las ya catastróficas experiencias por las que había pasado. Bella se esforzó por memorizar cada momento y sensación que sentía. Esperando que los recuerdos que estaba creando nunca se desvanecieran, así podría atesorar este momento con ellos por el resto de su vida.

Edward estaba haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris cuando Jacob hundió su dedo en su apretado agujero trasero.

-Maldita sea, -le dijo Edward.- Eso pinta muy bien. ¿Lo ves? -Bella se ruborizó de emoción cuando Jacob se movió para obtener una mejor visión de su dedo hundido en su culo.

-Oh sí -respondió con voz profunda y sensual.

-Luce jodidamente bien -su otra mano tomó su cadera y la acomodó para que su espalda se arqueara y le diera una mejor vista.- Le gusta. Mira esto -dijo y Bella sintió un segundo dedo estirar su agujero.

Gimió y mordió la almohada bajo su cabeza e intentó no moverse. Entendía ahora lo que estaban haciendo. Querían que viera la película y pretendiera que no sabía lo que le estaban haciendo.

Cada vez que respondía o se movía, se detenían. Si quería que continuaran, tendría que quedarse quieta y actuar como si no pudiera escucharlos. Ni sentirlos. O se detendrían.

-Oh, sí -dijo Edward de nuevo, su voz bajando a ese tono grave que tanto le gustaba.- Está casi lista, Jake. Se sentirá tan bien tomarla por este dulce agujero -sonrió y rió entre dientes con maldad cuando sus músculos se contrajeron ante sus palabras.

Estaba siendo buena y no se movía mucho. Introdujo dos dedos gruesos en su jugosa vaina, asegurándose de rozar su punto G.

-Tiene el coño más dulce. ¿No crees,Jake? Está mojada. Mira, escucha -movió rápidamente sus dedos adelante y atrás dentro de ella, golpeando contra sus paredes interiores y enviando rebotes de sensaciones por su cuerpo mientras el sonido mojado y jugoso llenaba el aire.- Mmm, cuando la tomemos ahí la primera vez -continuó Edward.- Quiero hacerlo en la silla colgante. ¿Qué opinas?

Jacob retorció los dedos que tenía en su culo y gimió cuando se contrajo alrededor de ellos, haciendo más difícil mantenerse quieta.

-Está aprendiendo a ser una muy buena sub. Mírala. Es como una droga y creo que somos adictos. Sí… -otro giro y empuje de sus dedos- …la silla sería perfecta -Bella no pudo soportarlo más y arqueó su culo contra esos dedos con un grito.

¡Golpe!

Jacob palmeó su culo con fiereza. Se arqueó y gritó, el escozor logró que perdiera el control y el flujo de su orgasmo se derramó fuera de ella como un maremoto.

-¡Mierda! -Dijo Edward entre dientes.- No se suponía que te fueras a correrte, dulzura. Dios, eres una cosita caliente.

El timbre del teléfono móvil de Edward lo interrumpió cuando estaba por extenderla sobre la mesita de café y saciar la lujuria que Jacob y él habían estado lentamente acumulando durante el día.

Torturándose a sí mismos con cada caricia, con cada lamida.

Conteniendo su propia necesidad de culminación, poniendo a prueba quién se rompería y la tomaría primero. Oh bueno, pensó, la distracción podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para aguantarse un poco más. Entonces Jacob sería el que se rindiera primero.

-Edward -respondió mientras admiraba la forma en que Bella estaba tumbada jadeante sobre sus regazos, manteniendo una de sus manos enterrada en su carne temblorosa.

Escuchó a medias lo que su manager le contaba sobre algunas quejas bastantes básicas. Gente que llamaba enferma, al chef le había dado un arrebato de mal genio cuando un cliente había pedido un plato con instrucciones especiales y todas las situaciones normales que había llegado a esperar. Resignado, aceptó el hecho de que tendría que acudir. Normalmente amaba su trabajo, los desafíos y la emoción de nutrir algo que él había creado y desarrollado. Saber que era todo suyo.

Haber conseguido triunfar por sí mismo, no con ayuda de su familia, era una sorprendente fuente de orgullo para él. Sin embargo, con el lujurioso cuerpo actualmente enredado en su regazo, tratar con el drama del trabajo era lo último que quería ahora.

Miró a Jacob. -Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué…? Oh no -Bella movió la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro.- ¿En serio?

Edward sonrió al ver la expresión de disgusto en su cara. Se veía realmente molesta, como si se estuviera mudando en vez de solo ir a trabajar por la noche.

-Pero nosotros, umm…

-No te preocupes, cielo -Edward se inclinó para posar un suave beso en la mejilla de su culo.- Debería estar listo para las diez y luego podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos -de mala gana, se deslizó de debajo de Bella y se fue a vestir para el trabajo. Aquí tenía una habitación y un armario lleno con sus pertenencias, igual que Jacob en su ático. No consideraban que un lugar perteneciera a uno de ellos y no al otro. Ambos tenían suites en cada lugar e iban y venían dependiendo de cuál estuviera más cerca de donde se encontraran. Siempre había sido así entre ellos.

-Mantendremos las cosas calientes para ti, Edward -dijo Jacob, ajustando su agarre en Bella ahora que sus manos eran las únicas sobre ella.

-Estoy seguro -envió a Jacob una mirada que trasmitía una gran cantidad de emoción y humor. Luego se inclinó nariz a nariz con Bella-. No dejes que te agote. Planeo terminar lo que hemos empezado -la besó, su lengua llenó su boca como quería llenar su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a buscarlo, atrayéndolo más cerca, se alejó con un gruñido.

Bella se echó sobre el sofá con un carraspeo y miró por sobre su hombro a Jacob. -¿A las diez? -Le echó una mirada de lo más seductora y susurró con voz ronca.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? -Se inclinó para deslizar la punta de su lengua en la curva de su oreja y su aliento cálido lo hizo estremecer cuando continuó.- ¿Parchís?

-Mordisqueó su lóbulo. -¿Backgammon? -Su mano se movió bajo su camiseta gris para raspar suavemente sus pezones.

-¿O quizás ajedrez? -Sus dientes mordieron los músculos en su cuello y hombro. Se acomodó hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo y su trasero se frotaba rítmicamente contra el hinchado bulto bajo su cierre.

-Pequeña -gimió Jacob.- Me estás matando. Mmm, para, oh Dios -sus manos fueron hasta sus labios para alejarla, pero, en cambio, cuando su pequeña lengua avanzó hasta su boca, la atrajo más cerca y la ayudó a ponerse a horcajadas.- Vas a hacer que pierda. Edward iba a romperse primero. Dios, nena, Dios -sus manos se aferraron como tornillos a sus caderas, moviendo su coñito caliente sobre su verga tan dura como para romper sus vaqueros entre ellos. Su voluntad de hierro se desmoronaba bajo su tierno asalto.

-¿A quién le importa? -Dijo contra su boca, frotando sus senos en su pecho, presionándose sobre él -Además, ¿cómo puedes llamar a esto perder?

Se movió un poco sobre él y Jacob dijo: -Tienes razón -entonces estiró una mano entre ellos para abrirse la bragueta.

Su carne se liberó y lo tomó por la base con una mano mientras la guiaba con la otra. Ambos gruñeron cuando se deslizó por él.

Flexionó sus muslos contra sus caderas y se aferró tan fuerte como pudo con sus músculos internos, esforzándose por llevar su gruesa polla dura tan profunda como pudiera. Adoró por fin tenerlo en ella después de horas de un increíblemente tormentoso juego previo.

Sus uñas se hundieron en sus hombros y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, un millón de terminaciones nerviosas zumbaron por todo su cuerpo.

Jacob añadió su fuerza a sus embestidas, hundiéndola hacia abajo cada vez que se elevaba. Los músculos de su estómago se flexionaban como hierro, frenando apenas el clímax que luchaba por explotar y devorarlo. Ella lucía como una diosa pagana sobre él. Su pelo era una masa encrespada que bajaba por su espalda hasta sus piernas. Sus pechos, mmm, esos hermosos y perfectos pechos, se balanceaban y rebotaban en su esbelto cuerpo mientras se movía arriba y abajo. Las firmes puntas le llamaron la atención y se inclinó para atrapar una entre sus dientes.

Esa fue la visión que se encontró Edward cuando volvió por las escaleras al salir. Jacob aún totalmente vestido, Bella aún gloriosamente desnuda. Un delicioso seno atrapado en la boca de Jacob, su increíble culo atrapado en sus manos mientras la movía arriba y abajo en su regazo. Era una visión que lo torturaría toda la noche. Burlándose de él y poniéndolo duro cada vez, estaba seguro. ¿Su único consuelo? -He ganado -se acercó hasta acunar la cabeza de Bella en la palma de su mano y se inclinó para robarle un beso a su boca abierta y jadeante.

-¿A quién le importa? -Fue la respuesta de Jacob, haciendo eco del sentimiento de Bella, sin aminorar el paso cuando miró a Edward a los ojos.

Edward bajó la mirada a Bella, apretó la mano en su cabello y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ojos desenfocados.- Yo gano, Bella -mordió brevemente su labio inferior. Deslizó un dedo alrededor de la apertura donde Jacob se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Luego ese dedo se hundió en su apretado agujero trasero.

Puedo follar esto primero -se contrajo alrededor de ellos, de su dedo y de la polla de Jacob.

-Ah, Dios, Edward -exclamó Jacob.- Ahh ¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Edward sonrió sombríamente a su amigo.- ¿Qué ocurre compañero?

-Se burló Edward y se acomodó para bombear sus dedos dos veces en ella.- ¿No puedes contenerte? ¿Tienes miedo de que haga que te corras demasiado pronto? -Edward chasqueó la lengua a su amigo, intentando ignorar lo caliente que se estaba poniendo y en cambio se enfocó en llevarlos a ambos al orgasmo.- Creía que tenías un mayor control.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo Jacob con los dientes apretados, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de refrenarse si ella seguía contrayéndose en su polla de esa forma. Sus apretados músculos internos se ondeaban a su alrededor sin parar.

Pero fue Bella quién se rompió primero. Sus manos golpearon contra el pecho de Jacob, le clavó las uñas y gimió mientras su cuerpo ondulaba sobre él. Edward empujó más profundo y flexionó sus dedos en su culo, gimiendo, estaba tan excitado.

Eso fue todo lo que Jacob estaba esperando, y sus brazos se aferraron a su cintura cuando llenó su útero con su liberación.

Edward gruñó y la mordió en el hombro cuando gentilmente deslizó sus dedos del apretado agujero y luego mojó el mordisco con su lengua tibia antes de alejarse. Con otro gruñido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Envió una última mirada ardiente a los dos. Jacob había movido a Bella hasta que estuvo acunada como un niño en su regazo y le daba un ligero beso en la frente. Luego levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Edward y le envió un guiño travieso. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

melelali

sofireservada

juanionlehale1

malegimeneesz

nikki charlene

quinnberrylover

Marianagimenez malu

carla chechu neli

malena carrazko

cavendano13 


	11. Capítulo Diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY__RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía__New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 10**_

-De acuerdo pequeña -dijo Jacob tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Edward. -Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué opinas de unas hamburguesas?

Bella se acurrucó más en su regazo y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Después del día que la habían hecho pasar, nada sonaba mejor que una siesta en ese momento. Justo cuando Jacob iba a preguntarle de nuevo, su estómago se adelantó y retumbó lo suficientemente alto como para asustarla.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa y dijo: -De acuerdo, hamburguesas. Pero toda mi ropa está en el ático. ¿Hay algo aquí que pueda usar?

-Lo resolveremos -Jacob se puso de pie con ella en brazos y se acomodó hasta que se aferró a él como un mono. Con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y un apretón fuerte en su cuello, se dirigió al cuarto. No podía ser más feliz mientras caminaba con sus manos acunadas en su trasero. Por lo que podía recordar, nada nunca se había sentido mejor que lo que los tres habían compartido este último par de días. La cercanía que compartía con Edward era algo que atesoraba y siempre se había resistido a involucrarse demasiado con las mujeres. Se esforzaba por mantenerlo casual, porque temía el día en que tuviera que escoger entre una mujer y su mejor amigo. Pero ahora, por primera vez, estaba viendo la posibilidad de algo más.

Bella los aceptaba y se abría a ellos sin reservas. Era receptiva y entusiasta y a pesar de no ser de la ciudad y no conocerlos, hizo de lado las dudas y confió en ellos. Era alegre y valiente, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba que amaba ser dominada tanto como ellos amaban dominarla. Pero, antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones, verían cómo encajaba en los otros aspectos de sus vidas.

Comenzando ahora mismo.

-Bienvenida a Lords of Flatbush -dijo Jacob haciendo un gesto amplio con sus brazos, tenía una bolsa de grasientas hamburguesas en una mano y la soda más enorme que alguna vez hubiera visto en la otra. Estaban parados frente a un gran edificio que se parecía mucho a una bodega. Tenía algunas ventanas enrejadas a lo largo del frente. A través de las gigantescas puertas dobles, el nombre del centro resplandecía en escritura fosforescente.

Jacob le entregó la bolsa y abrió la puerta hacia su orgullo y alegría. Había crecido con privilegios. Cada lujo y comodidad al alcance de su mano. Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que la riqueza venía con responsabilidad y deber.

Cada persona era responsable del otro. Había sido criado bajo su ejemplo de caridad y participación comunitaria. Las vacaciones familiares incluían un elemento de trabajo. Había recorrido el mundo siendo niño y visto cada belleza que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Y cada tragedia. Días de sol en las playas del Cabo eran seguidos por días a menos de quince kilómetros de esas playas alimentando a los niños mexicanos asolados por la pobreza cuyas vidas dependían de la cantidad de pulseras que pudieran hacer y vender al día.

Le había tocado drásticamente saber que mientras él reía, jugaba y comía hasta que su estómago no aguantaba más, había niños que morían de hambre no muy lejos. Fue incluso más sorprendente cuando se dio cuenta de que era igual en todas partes. Cada punto turístico, cada país, cada isla, tenía pobreza. Sus padres trabajaron duro para hacer que sus hijos lo vieran y se dedicaran a hacer todo lo posible para agradecer las bendiciones que les habían sido dadas.

Edward y su familia compartían las mismas convicciones.

Muchos de esos viajes familiares habían incluido a ambas familias. Fue casi una broma que las dos familias hubieran llegado a Mayflower juntas. Inseparables desde el comienzo. La caridad y la comunidad eran vitales tanto para Edward como para él.

Si Bella no podía compartir esta pasión con el mismo compromiso que ellos tenían, lo que fuera que sintieran por ella se desvanecería.

Era una parte elemental de lo que eran. No habría espacio para crecimiento entre los tres sin eso. Como sus padres solían decir: "Si una persona es superficial, no hay espacio para las raíces"

Bella miró a su alrededor con asombro. El lugar era el paraíso de un niño. Había juegos de arcade en abundancia y por una puerta abierta, pudo distinguir un ring de boxeo donde dos chicos daban vueltas entre sí ataviados en trajes. Se volvió con grandes ojos y una sonrisa hacia él y preguntó.

-¿Podemos jugar? Veo el pinball de La Próxima Generación, pero tengo que adelantarme y hacerte saber que… soy una adicta.

Jacob se rió de ella. -¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que podría sacarte de aquí si te dejo jugar? -Se inclinó para juntar su frente con la de ella, incapaz de resistirse a sus bromas.

-Sí. Podría parar cuando quisiera -le espetó. Decidió no hablarle de las veces que se había perdido películas porque no podía alejarse de los juegos de pinball.- Pero te arrepentirás, porque te humillaré con la derrota -se jactó. Entonces salió corriendo, lanzándose entre los juegos y los chicos de todas las edades, riendo como una lunática cuando Jacob los llamó para detenerla.

Era una carrera loca y esquivó a cuatro de ellos antes de que uno la atrapara contra el juego de Pac Man. Estaba segura de que podría haber escapado, pero le faltaba demasiado el aire por la risa como para presentar pelea.

Jacob se paseó con arrogancia y se acercó para reclamarla. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y le cargó el estómago sobre un fuerte hombro, llevándosela fuera como un cavernícola – para deleite de los jóvenes que observaban.

Hubo aplausos y silbidos cuando la llevó hacia la sala.

Mientras comían las mejores hamburguesas que Bella había probado y sorbían de la misma soda, Jacob le habló sobre el centro.

Le relató cómo había dado con el nombre. Ella se rió y le contó que esa resultaba ser una de sus películas favoritas. Dijo que era cursi y que tenía que verla de nuevo para poder apreciar la alegría que se podía obtener de una película verdaderamente mala.

Mientras hablaban, Jacob se llenó de una nueva ola de esperanza.

A Bella le asombró su compromiso y se llenó de admiración de que él hubiera creado esto solo. Le emocionaba que tuvieran esto en común, encantada de que fueran más que buena apariencia y habilidades sexuales. Ansiosamente le habló sobre sus propios esfuerzos en casa, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de que sus logros fueran escasos comparados a los suyos.

Pero era terreno común para ellos, algo que había estado haciendo desde que podía recordar, y estaba feliz de que saber que habría más que solo sexo entre ellos.

Jacob intentó mantener la calma, pero un cálido asomo de amor comenzó en su pecho y se propagó mientras ella hablaba.

Le contó que había sido voluntaria en bancos de alimento con su madre, que había ayudado en comedores una vez al mes con su grupo de amigos. Su padre era un amante de los árboles, como ella le decía, y de él había aprendido el amor por la naturaleza. Juntos habían plantado árboles y hacían proyectos de limpieza del vecindario cada verano. También le habló sobre la colecta de alimentos enlatados para Navidad que había comenzado cuando era solo una adolescente.

Fue alumna ayudante en cuarto grado y notó que más de la mitad de los estudiantes estaban mal vestidos y desnutridos.

Así que se dirigió al director y comenzó una colecta de alimentos. En poco tiempo, la comunidad entera la había apoyado.

Esa Navidad había recolectado tanta comida, ropa y juguetes que cada familia de bajos ingresos en esa escuela había recibido una entrega. Se había vuelto mucho más grande de lo que se atrevía a esperar y una organización de caridad local había llegado a ayudar con los aspectos de organización y continuaba cada año desde entonces.

-Por eso me fui a trabajar al banco, -le dijo.- Necesitaba un buen trabajo remunerado si quería salir de la casa de mis padres, pero no quería hacer cualquier cosa, sabes. Pero el trabajo voluntariado en Washington no es pagado, por eso es voluntario.

Bueno, descubrí la LRC. ¿Sabes lo que es? -Lo sabía pero no dijo nada porque podía decir que estaba emocionada por contarle.- Es la Ley de Reinversión Comunitaria. Significa que si un banco va a hacer dinero en una comunidad, ese banco tiene que dar algo de ese dinero a la comunidad. En el banco me pagan un salario completo para hacer voluntariado. Es lo mejor de dos mundos. No les interesa en qué caridad lo haga mientras que lo esté haciendo.

El banco obtiene créditos LRC por eso y paga a cada empleado para que hagan ocho horas de trabajo voluntario cada semana. Puedo hacer lo que me gusta y me pagan por eso. Ahora puedo tener dinero suficiente para vivir sola -arrugó la nariz. Por supuesto, aún así tengo que trabajar en el banco. Pero es un pequeño sacrificio y no es tan malo, supongo. Definitivamente lo vale.

Jacob podría haberle dicho que nunca tendría que trabajar en el banco de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan emocionada que no tuvo el corazón para comenzar a presionarla. Habían aceptado darle estas dos semanas y se apegaría a eso. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero acababa de sellar su destino. Le había mostrado lo único que necesitaba ver para saber que era en realidad la única para ellos. Su corazón.

Terminaron su cena y la llevó a hacer un tour. No llegaron más lejos de las máquinas de pinball que ella había admirado antes. Era tan buena como se había jactado y procedió a barrer el piso con él. Pronto, tuvieron público y cada vez que lo humillaba, la aplaudían, los muy traidores. Cuando se rindió, aceptó a todos los desafiantes y los hizo morder el polvo también y no mostró ninguna señal de estar lista para irse. Al final, había tenido que cargarla lejos mientras entre risas protestaba que al menos le faltaba un hora más.

-Vamos, cielo -le dijo cargándola hacia la puerta.- Vamos al club a ver cómo le está yendo a Edward.

Bella entró en pánico. La ropa que habían encontrado para ella era un viejo pantalón de buzo con un cordón para mantenerlo sujeto y demasiado largo para sus piernas, eso, junto con una camiseta a juego lo suficientemente larga como para ser un vestido hacían que el club de Edward fuera el último lugar al que quería ir.

-No puedo ir así. ¿Estás loco? ¿Me has visto?

Él creía que se veía adorable, pero no la quería en pánico así que le dijo: -No te preocupes. Te llevaré a hurtadillas hasta el ático. Te puedes cambiar allí antes de ir a buscar a Edward.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 11**_

Edward estaba intentando duramente concentrarse en los negocios. No era fácil. La esencia de Bella se aferraba a él esquivamente. Volvía la cabeza para responder una pregunta y aparecía. Sacudía la mano para saludar a alguien y volvía.

Cada vez que lo hacía, la veía. Los veía. Su cuerpo temblando bajo él… su boca en la de Jacob mientras la embestía por atrás. Lo ponía nervioso y lo distraía.

Anhelaba volver a la casa y tener una noche más con ella antes de que la realidad se estableciera. Seguramente, el trabajo podía esperar por una noche más. ¿Por qué, ahora que habían encontrado a Bella, se les hacía imposible a sus administradores manejar estos problemas por sí solos?

Tanya encontró a Edward en su oficina. Estaba gruñendo ante la pila de facturas en su escritorio mientras le gritaba a alguien por teléfono. Sintió un escalofrío de deseo avanzar por su columna ante esta demostración de poder. Se acercó en silencio a su escritorio, se sentó de lado en la esquina del mismo y se inclinó hasta que estuvo segura de que podía ver claramente debajo de su blusa.

Se había vestido con cuidado esta noche, escogiendo los colores y telas que la complementaban mejor. Su maquillaje era perfecto y su pelo tenía un brillo elegante alrededor de su rostro.

Sabía que nunca había lucido mejor y tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para estar segura de que si la miraba, olvidaría a quienquiera que fuera esa pequeña vagabunda en la que se había enterrado este fin de semana.

No podía hablar en serio sobre ella. Se había dejado follar en una cabina, por todos los santos. Por todo lo que sabía, él ya se habría librado de ella.

Alargó un dedo con uña roja y la pasó alrededor de la oreja que no tenía el teléfono sobre ella. Luego se inclinó para susurrarle que tenía algo que discutir con él, asegurándose de que su voz fuera suave y atractiva.

-Escucha, -dijo Edward con brusquedad a la persona al otro extremo del teléfono,- te pago por un servicio específico. Si no puedes proveer ese servicio con las condiciones específicas en nuestro contrato, encontraré una nueva empresa que pueda -luego colgó, cortando el farfullar del idiota en el otro extremo.

El gerente le había asegurado que el trasporte de alcohol que habían entregado había sido verificada y firmada. Edward miró la factura.

Era bastante más pequeña y Tanya la había verificado ella misma. La observó inclinada en su escritorio. Su largo y delgado cuerpo estaba vestido excepcionalmente bien hoy y estaba de nuevo mostrándole sus pechos pequeños y erguidos.

Nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Siempre había sido la sombra alrededor de la casa. Había pensado que era una cosita inofensiva, a pesar de que era buena con los puños siendo niña.

Cuando su padre llamó y le preguntó si tenía algún puesto para ella, no había tenido que pensarlo dos veces. Su padre la consideraba una buena amiga. La había entrenado para el trabajo y nunca tuvo un problema con ella. Era muy profesional, aunque un poco distante.

Sus administradores aseguraban que era eficiente y puntual. Sí había escuchado la queja ocasional de que era un poco esnob, pero había hecho caso omiso. Todos tienen derecho a sus peculiaridades.

La relación entre ellos fue cordial y meramente de negocios por todo el año que había estado aquí. Hasta un par de semanas atrás, cuando comenzó a vestirse y actuar como si quisiera mucho más que negocios de él.

Por primera vez la vio como una mujer. Y era una hermosa, necesitaba algunas curvas, pero él era un hombre que apreciaba a las mujeres en todas sus encantadoras formas.

No había sentido la necesidad de embarcarse directamente. En cambio, quiso sentir las cosas primero. Considerando la historia familiar, sin mencionar el hecho de que era su jefe ahora, había querido avanzar con cuidado. Por supuesto quiso saber lo que Jacob pensaba.

Jacob se había quedado impactado ante su visión. No se parecía ni remotamente a la pequeña ratita sucia que recordaban.

Él y Jacob se habían mostrado reacios a tomarla, sintiéndose casi incestuosos. Después de todo, la habían conocido desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Sin embargo, era hermosa, adulta y había dejado claro que estaba abierta a tomarlos a los dos. La realidad era que no estaba emparentada con ellos. Habían acordado aceptar lo que ella tan generosamente les ofrecía para ver dónde los llevaba.

Entonces Bella había aparecido y lo había cambiado todo.

Se dio cuenta por su postura que estaba esperando comenzar esa oferta aquí y ahora. Pensó que sería mejor si lo aclaraba todo y le evitaba tanta vergüenza como pudiera. Extendió la mano con cuidado hacia su blusa abierta y comenzó a abotonarla mientras hablaba tan gentilmente como podía.

-He querido hablar contigo desde que llegué. Siento que haya tardado. Ha sido una locura esta noche -le dio una sonrisa triste, observando cómo se tensaba al continuar.- Eres una mujer hermosa. Podría haberme tragado mi propia lengua la primera vez que te vi toda arreglada así. Pero quiero que sepas que he conocido a alguien.

Alguien que se está volviendo importante y eso significa que tendré que pasar ante lo que estas gratamente ofreciéndome -pasó el dorso de su mano por una de sus mejillas, confundiendo el rubor que tenía por vergüenza en vez de la ira que realmente era.

-Mantengo lo que dije sobre querer que te quedes. Eres una parte importante del restaurante. No podría estar más contento con tu trabajo aquí. Sé que las cosas podrían ser incómodas por un tiempo entre nosotros, pero espero que no dejes que eso arruine el progreso que has hecho.

También deberías saber que tanto Jacob como yo nos sentimos muy halagados de que hayas estado interesada.

Tanya solo asintió y bajó la cabeza. Si hablaba, sabía que gritaría como una histérica y arruinaría cada oportunidad que tenía de hacer que cambiara de parecer. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, esperando que pensara que estaba llorando, y así le diera algo de espacio. Funcionó.

Besó su nuca antes de salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de él.

Instantáneamente, saltó del escritorio. Estaba tan cabreada que literalmente pisoteó el suelo, varias veces. Empuñó las manos y se estropeó el peinado sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido santurrón?

-Oh, nos sentimos alagados, dice -lo imitó, como un abusador de escuela.- Oh, quiero que sigas trabajando, blah blah blah.

¡Que gilipollas de mierda! -siguió despotricando y alegando, tan enfadada que quería romperle la cabeza. Nadie la rechazaba.

El hecho de que tuviera dinero no significaba que pudiera deshacerse de ella como basura, pensó mientras el resentimiento se posaba en su vientre. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No iba a aceptar eso.

Los había visto salir con otras tres mujeres mientras esperaba que Edward la mirara. Tres. Más de un año de arrastrar su culo al trabajo esperando.

Bueno, ya no más.

Iba a hacer algo al respecto. Había esperado lo suficiente y no iba a esperar a que se aburrieran de esta, se iba a librar de ella ya mismo.

!

Edward caminó en el restaurante con la culpa dando vueltas por su mente. Quizás no debería haber dicho nada. Quizás si solo la hubiera ignorado, habría captado el mensaje y se habría alejado.

Negó con la cabeza, era mejor así. Limpio, claro y directo. Merecía eso de él. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si debía volver y preguntarle si deseaba marcharse a su casa por el resto de la noche, cuando se detuvo en seco y cada pensamiento se escapó de su cabeza.

Bella estaba de pie junto a la recepción esperando por un asiento.

Lucía ese vestido negro que le habían comprado, y su cuerpo estaba hermosamente bordeado por él. Sus deliciosos pechos lograban llenar el profundo escote en V, sin parecer que estaban por escaparse de él. Sus caderas se encontraban perfectamente redondeadas por la tela sobre ellas, el vestido solo lo suficientemente ajustado como para insinuar el montículo entre sus muslos.

Esos muslos. Sus piernas eran cortas pero tan increíblemente torneadas que sus rodillas se debilitaron solo con observarlas en esa corta, corta falda.

Sus delicados pies estaban acomodados en unos tacones asesinos que permitían que sus pequeños dedos rosados se lucieran.

Cuando logró apartar la mirada de su cuerpo hacia su cara, fue como un golpe en su plexo solar. Sus labios estaban pintados de un oscuro y apetitoso rojo, sus ojos de un gris vaporoso y su pelo estaba acomodado hacia atrás de sus sienes destacando el alto arco de sus pómulos para caer en olas por su espalda.

Parecía una visión de placeres sensuales y quería presumirla y esconderla lejos al mismo tiempo. Era una confusa mezcla de emociones, enredadas dentro de él con una posesividad que era nueva.

A él y a Jacob normalmente les gustaba mostrar a sus mujeres, vistiéndolas tan ligeras como pudieran, disfrutando de la lujuria que saltaba en los ojos de los demás cuando salían con ellas. Ahora, quería matar a cada hombre que se atreviera a pensar en ella de la misma forma que él y se pilló mirando con odio a Mike que se había acercado a hablar con ella.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Jacob? Edward no podía creer que la hubiera dejado sola en un lugar público. Justo cuando llegó a distancia de escucha de los dos, Mike se acercó y pasó un dedo por el cuello de Bella. A través de la neblina roja de ira que nubló su cabeza, oyó a Mike decir:

-Así que veo que el jefe te ha reclamado -Bella se apartó de él con una pequeña sonrisa y estaba por decir algo cuando Edward gruñó detrás de ella.

-Sí, Mike, lo he hecho -sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros y Bella saltó y se hubiera tropezado con esos ridículos tacones de no haber sido por el agarre asesino que tenía sobre ella. Le dirigió una mirada a Mike que hizo que el hombre más bajo olvidara que eran amigos y vio temor verdadero.- Sería bueno que lo recordaras y te abstuvieras de tocarla en el futuro.

-Edward -el susurro de Bella sonaba asombrado. Había una amenaza real en su voz. Sabía que él era un hombre fuerte, eso había quedado de manifiesto este fin de semana, pero las furiosas olas de amenaza que brotaban de él no eran algo que hubiera esperado.

Reconocía un coqueteo cuando lo veía y podía decir que Mike era inofensivo. Su actitud bromista e irónica era igual que la de la primera noche.

Esta agresión de Edward eran tan desproporcionada a lo que había ocurrido que tuvo la loca idea de que lo siguiente que haría sería levantar la patita y mear.

Sonrió en disculpa a Mike y le dio un codazo en las costillas a Edward.

Mike no esperó a ver lo que sucedía, se alejó con un suave: -Sí, jefe -y desapareció antes de que Edward decidiera continuar con la amenaza evidente en su cara.

-Bueno, eso fue agradable -Bella se volvió para enfrentar a Edward, saliéndose de su agarre.- Sabes, si no quieres hombres coqueteando conmigo deberías haberme comprado ropa distinta.

Como pantalones para correr y vestidos holgados.

Incluso si Edward estaba un poco asombrado por su propio comportamiento tenía que darle la razón. -No debió haberte tocado.

¿Qué estaba pensando acariciándote así? -La voz de Edward se elevó ante ese último comentario y Bella puso una mano sobre sus labios para callarlo.

-Dios, tranquilízate -sonrió a la otra pareja que esperaba asientos.- Era solo un coqueteo, no ha sido nada. Además, mírame.

Debo haber usado medio tubo de corrector y tus chupones aún se ven. Parezco una leprosa -lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él, toda la situación volviéndose graciosa al notar que él seguía mirando con odio a los hombres que miraban en su dirección.

Podría haber sido un movimiento pequeño y completamente anti feminista pero su actitud posesiva disparó algo cálido en su interior. Algo que él nunca vería. No, señor. No le dejaría saber que le gustaban sus modales neandertales. Amaría secretamente este lado de él y esperaba que Jacob compartiera el mismo trato.

Tenía la sospecha de que se debía al hecho de que la compartían. Cualquier miedo de que la compartieran con alguien más se destruyó con la amenaza que aún bombeaba de él como rayos ardientes del sol.

Edward no podía decidir qué decir. Ella se estaba riendo – riendo – y no quería nada más que golpear algo. Finalmente logró recuperar la compostura y ya que estaba tan cerca, tomó los labios de Bella en un beso hecho para derretir su risa y recordarle de quién se estaba riendo. Funcionó.

Cuando se retiró, ella estaba sin aliento y sus ojos desenfocados. Le hizo un gesto enérgico y dijo: -Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Por ahora ¿dónde demonios está Jacob?

-Detrás de ti -dijo Jacob por sobre el hombro de Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Entonces vio a Bella y su boca literalmente cayó abierta.

-¡Joder! Pequeña, mírate -Jacob también la halagó de pies a cabeza cuando observó todo el lugar buscando hombres que pudieran estar mirándola.

Edward le echó una mirada no muy amigable a Jacob-¿A qué te refieres con "mírate"? -Miró de Jacob a Bella, no estaba seguro todavía, pero uno de ellos iba a estar en serios problemas por el hecho de que Bella estuviera aquí sin compañía.

-¿No la habías visto aún?

-¿No la has traído tú aquí?

-No, -dijo Jacob, con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago.- Estaba en el baño cuando Bella me ha dicho a través de la puerta que los dos me encontraríais aquí -su mirada de piedra se clavó en Bella.- Me has dicho que Edward te traía

-Edward apretó una mano en la muñeca de Bella mientras Jacob daba la vuelta y tomaba la otra.

-No te he dicho que Edward estaba ahí -protestó Bella, realmente preocupándose por la ira que le dirigían.- Todo lo que he dicho, y cito textualmente, es: "Edward y yo te esperaremos en el restaurante". Luego he bajado a buscar a Edward. No es como si hubiera tenido que cruzar la ciudad para encontrarlo.

Edward apretó los dientes, la ira hervía su sangre.

-Pensé que había sido claro la primera noche sobre qué tipo de club dirijo. El restaurante está bien, pero has tenido que atravesar el club y rodear el edificio para llegar hasta aquí. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿El peligro en el que estabas?

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -La suave voz de Tanya flotó en el aire lleno de tensión. Tenía una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro al entrar en escena. No podía estar más feliz de verlos tan rígidos con la pequeña zorra.

Cuando la avistó por primera vez, a Tanya se le escapó el alma del cuerpo. No se podía negar que era una cosita bonita.

Pero era de baja estatura y para Tanya lucía tan gorda como una paloma. Era una de esas mujeres que Tanya no entendía por qué a los hombres les gustaba. Grandes pechos y un trasero que sobresalía.

Le jodía que los hombres para los que se había preparado la hubieran traicionado por esta cosa baja y redonda, y luego notó su rabia. Estaban enfadados con ella por algo y Tanya se acercó tan rápido como pudo esperando descubrir el por qué.

Edward rápidamente relajó su rostro y su agarre en Bella. No sería en público donde fueran a arreglar esto. Necesitaban llegar a casa y pronto. Esto era demasiado importante como para retrasarlo.

Edward tenía imágenes de horribles escenarios volando por su mente sobre lo que podría haberle ocurrido en su paseo por el club.

Sabía que sin duda alguna Jacob también las tenía.

-Tanya -dijo Edward, tan formal y calmadamente como pudo ante las circunstancias.- Me gustaría presentarte a Bella. Bella saluda a Tanya. Es una antigua amiga de Jacob y mía.

-Hola -dijo Bella, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Una parte de ella estaba asustada, no solo por lo que los hombres iban a hacer, sino también por lo que Edward había dicho.

Se perdió por completo la mirada observadora en el rostro de Tanya porque estaba demasiado preocupada con sus propios pensamientos.- Encantada de conocerte, Tanya.

-Oh, por supuesto -Bella olvidó todo sobre la condena que se cernía sobre ella y se centró en la esbelta rubia que tenía en frente.

La mujer le sonreía como si pensara que Bella era peor que escoria.

¿La despreciaba por lo que estaba haciendo con estos dos o porque era ella quién quería estar haciéndolo?

Antes de poder reflexionarlo por mucho tiempo, Jacob llamó su atención.

-Pensé que podríamos bailar un poco y tomar una copa mientras te esperábamos. Pero Bella está cansada. Creo que nos iremos arriba y te esperaremos en el ático.

-Buena idea -dijo Edward inclinándose para susurrarle a Bella al oído.- Prepárate, cariño, esto va a doler -luego caminó con una mano ligeramente sobre el codo de Tanya. Contra toda lógica, Bella estaba más molesta por cómo estaba tocando a la otra mujer que por su amenaza.

-Vamos, Bella -la voz de Jacob se pegó en su oreja.- Puede que no disfrutes hacia donde se dirige esta noche ahora, pero sé que yo lo haré -Bella no pudo evitar notar que la mano de Jacob se aferraba a su codo con un apretón más fuerte que el que Tanya había recibido y sintió una pequeña punzada de celos.


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

**C****apítulo 12**

Tan pronto como salieron del ascensor, Jacob agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él hasta que se encontró de puntillas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío desde la base de su cráneo hasta la base de su columna. Nunca se había creído el tipo de chica que disfrutaba del dolor, pero la forma en que lo ejercían era una linda mezcla de sensaciones que crearon un grito en sus labios y una punzada en sus partes privadas.

-No puedo explicarte el tipo de peligros a los que te has expuesto, jovencita. Vas a aprender a obedecer. Cuando te decimos que no saldrás en público sola, es en serio -la soltó con una brusquedad que la hizo tambalearse en sus finos tacones.

Se habría caído de no ser por los reflejos de Jacob cuando la atrapó y la estabilizó. Tan pronto como se pudo mantener de pie, sin embargo, la soltó de nuevo y le habló en una voz que era pura disciplina.

-Quítate la ropa y ponte de rodillas -se paró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca en la cara mientras la observaba estirar unas manos temblorosas hasta el hombro de su vestido y deslizarlo. No podía mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba tan enfadado que pensaba que si miraba en sus ojos y no encontraba comprensión sobre el peligro en el que se había puesto se rompería y comenzaría a gritar.

Era mucho mejor concentrarse en la carne que lentamente desnudaba para él. Tan pronto como se quitó el vestido, estuvo desnuda. La prenda incluía un sostén y Jacob no le había entregado bragas para la noche cuando escogió su ropa. Cuando fue a quitarse los zapatos, Jacob gruñó.

- Déjatelos -la detuvo. Lentamente se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y miró a Jacob.

-Pequeña, ¿cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

-Espinacas.

-Así es. Recuérdalo. Si las cosas se ponen demasiado extremas para ti, eso es lo único que nos detendrá.

La expresión de Bella se convirtió en confusión y desconcierto.

-Pero Edward me dijo que si decía la palabra de seguridad, terminaría todo y no quiero marcharme -las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos hicieron mucho por calmar la ira de Jacob y tiraron de su corazón.

- No, Bells. Esa palabra solo detendrá cualquier acción que estemos haciendo. No a nosotros. No después de la primera noche. Si una chica necesita usar la palabra de seguridad la primera noche, es porque sus deseos no encajan bien con nosotros y es mejor si termina ahí mismo.

Pero tú no la usaste la primera noche ¿cierto? -Sonrió como un villano y dijo.- De hecho nunca has estado cerca de necesitarla porque estás hecha para nosotros y cada vez que estamos juntos solo lo demuestras más y más.

Bella le sonrió cuando la confusión se desvaneció lejos de su expresión y sus ojos brillaron ante él con entusiasmo.

-Iremos más allá esta noche, Bella. Tienes que aprender que no correremos riesgos en cuanto a tu seguridad. Ahora, espera aquí hasta que te diga que te muevas.

Jacob sintió que su ira se convertía en deseo mientras esperaba su próxima orden. Esperó con grandes ojos acuosos y un temblor en sus sabrosos labios. Sus pezones se tensaron mientras la observaba, haciéndosele la boca agua. Estaba esperando para hacer su voluntad.

Confiando en lo que decidiera hacer. Sintió un nivel completamente nuevo de deseo viéndola arrodillada ahí, en silencio, mientras él dejaba pasar el tiempo. Había disfrutado ser un Dom durante años.

El equilibrio entre confianza y entrega de poder era emocionante de una manera que pocas personas entendían. Pero con Bella, una mujer que no tenía ninguna experiencia en este ámbito de la expresión sexual, era embriagador. Ella tenía el poder, el poder de detenerlo todo y alejarlo. Hacía que cada paso que tomara estuviera en la cuerda floja.

La necesidad de control combatía con la necesidad de perder ese control. Jacob se apartó de ella, sabiendo que no se movería hasta que se lo dijera. Se dirigió hacia la habitación principal para prepararlo todo.

/

Cuando Edward salió del ascensor veinte minutos más tarde sabía dónde encontrarlos y no mostró ninguna reacción ante la visión que lo recibió cuando entró en su habitación. Bella tenía las manos atadas con esposas acolchadas y sus brazos se extendían sobre su cabeza, una cuerda de terciopelo salía de ellos hasta un gancho giratorio en el techo.

Tenía puesto un corsé negro de satén. Jacob lo había ceñido con fuerza, hasta que su cintura estuvo increíblemente pequeña.

Empujaba sus pechos hacia afuera y se curvaba hermosamente sobre sus caderas. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba de pie sumisamente en los mismos tacones de antes mientras Jacob la ignoraba y veía la televisión, desnudo. Había una gran cantidad de juguetes esparcidos en la cama a su lado y Jacob le habló.

-Te hemos estado esperando -encontró los ojos de Edward y los dos intercambiaron una mirada.

Edward caminó hacia la cama quitándose sus ropas en el camino, evitando deliberadamente hablar con Bella. Cogió una fina cadena de plata con dos pinzas acolchadas en los extremos y se acercó a Bella. Mientras pasaba el frío metal a lo largo de su cuello y sus pechos expuestos, finalmente le habló:

-Has sido una mala chica, Bella -susurró con los labios contra su oído al hablar, amando cómo se sacudió y tembló por él.

-¿Puedes adivinar qué es esto,Bella? -Preguntó, rozando la punta acolchada de la pinza adelante y atrás de un pezón fuertemente fruncido. Negó con la cabeza y gimió, sus manos apretaban la cuerda que la mantenían cautiva.- Es una pinza -dijo, cerrándolo sobre la tierna protuberancia al decirlo.

Bella se sacudió y gritó. No había esperado eso. Dolía de igual forma que cuando la mordían. No tenía fin y comenzó a jadear en un esfuerzo por contener el dolor. Luego, sin advertencia, el otro pezón fue capturado.

-Ahhh. Dios. Eso duele -Bella se mordió los labios para intentar detener las palabras, no quería rogar, temerosa de hacerlo antes de que la noche terminara de todas formas.

Edward gimió apreciando la imagen de ella con los pezones aprisionados y la cadena de plata conectada entre ellos balanceándose mientras jadeaba como reacción a la presión.

Seguirían ardiendo y latiendo, hasta que, cuando estuvieran listos, el torrente de sangre que los llenaría cuando quitaran las pinzas sería tan intenso que probablemente se correría por ello.

Edward sonrió ante la idea, esperando ese momento. Jacob se levantó y tiró suavemente de la cadena, emocionado con su grito de sorpresa. Le dolía, lo sabían, pero no les estaba pidiendo que pararan. Más importante aún, no estaba gritando _e__s__pin__acas_.

Jacob escogió un pequeño tapón de la cama. Lo cubrió con lubricante y se puso detrás de ella. Edward se paró delante de ella y tomó cada nalga redondeada en una mano y la extendió para Jacob.

-Oh, nena, tienes el culo más dulce -le dijo Jacob frotando el tapón en suaves círculos alrededor de su pequeño agujero trasero. Luego, en un firme empuje, lo hundió tan lejos como llegaba. El grito que Bella dejó salir fue profundo y gutural y les calentó la sangre hasta un punto de ebullición.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente. Su cuerpo entero se tensó tanto como la cuerda de un arco mientras la mantenían cautiva al borde entre el dolor y el placer.

Edward cogió el siguiente juguete. Era un pequeño vibrador mariposa(1). Se acercó a ella, oliendo el sudor limpio que salía de su cuerpo. Amó la forma en que el corsé restringía su respiración, trasformando sus jadeos en un susurro suave y rápido. Envolvió las cuerdas de la mariposa alrededor de sus caderas y Jacob las ató detrás, luego Edward posicionó el mini vibrador justo en su clítoris.

Ató la última cuerda entre sus piernas. Jacob hizo lo mismo con las otras, asegurándose de que se ajustaran sobre su raja de forma que cuando se moviera golpearía el tapón también. Entonces Edward lo encendió.

Bella gritó de nuevo cuando el pequeño insecto vibró con una fuerza sorpresiva justo contra su protuberancia inflamada, enviándola a un clímax instantáneo que hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran ante su fuerza.

-Oh Dios. Parad. Por favor parad -se rompió Bella. El clímax fue tan intenso y doloroso como emocionante. No podía escapar. El vibrador en su clítoris se movía con ella mientras se retorcía en un esfuerzo de alejarse, las torsiones movían el tapón dentro y fuera de su culo estirado.

También hacía que la cadena en sus pechos se balanceara y tirara de sus doloridos pezones. Bella había alcanzado su límite y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por detener las sensaciones.

Jacob la besó, su lengua llenó su boca al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las pinzas de los pezones. Bella se sacudió y gritó en su boca, corriéndose de nuevo y llenando la boca de Jacob con sus gritos de pasión cuando la sangre se precipitó violentamente de vuelta hacia las puntas de sus pechos.

Las pinzas desaparecieron pero el tapón aún estiraba su entrada posterior y el vibrador en su clítoris la mantenía en un constante estado de mini orgasmos.

Ambos hombres dieron un paso atrás y oyó algo que hizo que su sangre avanzara más rápido. Sonó como una gran cantidad de material pesado y metálico y no tenía idea de qué más podían tener guardado para ella. Entonces algo pesado se dejó caer sobre su espalda y sonó como atado a lo que solo podía imaginar era el mismo gancho al que estaba unida la cuerda.

Luego, algo fue amarrado a sus piernas; se envolvió a alrededor de sus caderas y se acunó en lo alto de su espalda. Sus manos fueron finalmente bajadas, pero solo para ser sujetas a lo mismo que envolvía el resto de ella. Entonces Bella recordó que Edward había mencionado que la primera vez que tomaran su agujero trasero sería en una silla colgante y una nueva ola de calor la arrasó.

Oyó un sonido similar a un trinquete y se sintió siendo elevada del suelo. Sus piernas fueron separadas y en poco tiempo Bella estaba colgando del techo con sus piernas dobladas y separadas hasta que sus rodillas estaban pegadas a sus axilas y su culo se encontraba expuesto y balanceándose.

-Oh Dios.

Bella estaba excitada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Habían sido buenos con ella, no le habían dado dolor verdadero aún, pero esto la estaba asustando de una forma que no encontraba placentera.

Los hombres, reconociendo el cambio en su voz se movieron al unísono. Esto no iba a funcionar si ella verdaderamente sentía dolor o si estaba realmente asustada. Al final de todo, era su placer lo que importaba, era el catalizador de este trío.

-Shh -susurró Edward contra sus labios.- Shh, Bella. Estás a salvo. Todavía estás a salvo.

Las manos de Jacob acariciaron sus doloridos pechos con ternura murmurando: -Todo está bien, pequeña. Las pinzas ya no están, ese fue tu castigo, el resto es todo diversión desde ahora. Está bien.

Edward besó sus ojos sobre la venda tiernamente y repitió:

-Estás a salvo -la tensión en ella disminuyó y sintió el deseo de inundar sus sentidos tan rápido como había desaparecido.

Edward y Jacob lo sintieron también y dieron un paso hacia atrás. Edward le hizo un gesto a Jacob y los dos intercambiaron lugares y se acercaron a ella. Edward le habló en voz baja al oído mientras agarraba el tapón y lo frotaba en círculos cada vez más grandes, estirando el apretado anillo de músculos.

-Espero que estés lista. He estado soñando con esto toda la noche -deslizó fuera el tapón y empujó su polla hinchada dentro suavemente hasta que solo la cabeza bulbosa estuvo enterrada en ella. Toda la preparación de los últimos días había guiado a esto.

Sus músculos se apretaron en torno a él y, apenas controlándose, trabajó por unos difíciles minutos en ajustarla a su presencia ahí con pequeños empujes circulares que llevaron su polla cada vez más profunda hasta que estuvo completamente sumergido en ella.

- Ah, siiii. Nena, Dios está apretado -la voz de Edward sonó profunda, grave y jadeante en su oído.

Jacob dio un paso adelante y se hundió en ella con un empuje lento y profundo. La forma en que estaba colgando mantenía sus piernas fuera del camino y tenía sus caderas a la altura perfecta para que ellos la tomaran así, ya que eran más o menos de la misma altura, entrar en su pequeño cuerpo apretado era solo cuestión de doblar las rodillas y enderezarse.

Bella gimió mientras todo su cuerpo se flexionaba y se estremeció en sus restricciones.

Edward gritó, su polla estaba atrapada en su agujero trasero y era apretada repetidamente por sus músculos que se contraían. El tormento era demasiado, y Edward se retiró y empujó de nuevo.

El lubricante prevenía que sus músculos se contrajeran demasiado de forma que detuvieran su avance, así que se deslizó hasta la empuñadura y gritó ante el intenso placer. Estaba apretada y caliente.

Sintió como si estuviera de pie frente a un incendio.

Jacob también estaba dentro de ella hasta la base y cada hombre sintió al otro a través de la delgada barrera de piel que los separaba.

Era una intimidad que habían compartido antes con otras mujeres. Una intimidad que fortalecía el vínculo entre ellos siempre, pero esta vez, con Bella, sabían que era distinto.

Sus ojos se encontraron por encima de su cabeza mientras la increíble intimidad del momento irremediablemente fusionaba a Bella en sus vidas y en sus corazones.

Cada hombre se inclinó a un lado de su cuello, apretando los dientes y luego comenzaron a moverse. Uno dentro y el otro fuera, de forma que Bella nunca estaba sin uno de ellos profundamente dentro.

Su cuerpo estaba consumido por el fuego. Su piel se estiró hasta que las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se filtraron por las esquinas. Bella no podía pensar, ni hablar, solo sentía colores arremolinados detrás de sus párpados y los sonidos desgarradores de lujuria que cada hombre hacía al tomar su placer de ella y entregarlo diez veces mayor.

La pequeña mariposa todavía unida a su clítoris vibraba alocadamente y se multiplicaba con cada embestida de Jacob cuando deliberadamente lo golpeaba, sabiendo que la estimulación añadida se necesitaba para realzar la penetración doble.

Bella apenas podía respirar dentro del corsé y el mareo era solo otra capa añadida a la alocada tormenta de sensaciones que volaba por ella.

Sintió el siguiente clímax llegando como un géiser que se elevaba y no sabía cómo contenerlo.

-¡Oh Dios! -Dijo y luego se estaba retorciendo y gritando cuando una interminable explosión se desató en su interior una y otra vez.

A lo lejos sintió a Edward y después a Jacob tensarse y sacudirse, cuando también sucumbieron al placer y dispararon un flujo caliente de semen tras otro en su interior. Sus roncos gritos resonaron en sus oídos como un coro mientras sus cuerpos se retorcieron y temblaron como si hubieran sido disparados.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

malena carrazko

barbiefabrayiamgine

NinaNinetta13

cavendano13

1** Es un vibrador de clítoris con la forma de una mariposa, tiene correas** **que lo atan a la cintura y muslos.**


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 13**_

Una semana más tarde la madre de Bella llamó para saber cómo estaba.

Bella estaba de espaldas sobre el sillón con la cabeza en el regazo de Jacob. Su suave suéter de cachemira rojo estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello y sus pechos estaban tensos y rosados por las caricias que Jacob le había dado mientras veían un DVD. El botón y cierre de sus vaqueros estaban abiertos y Jacob tenía un largo dedo haciendo perezosos círculos sobre su clítoris.

Acababan de volver de una visita a la Estatua de la Libertad.

Edward y Jacob se habían quejado cuando les rogó que la llevaran, pero al final, no habían podido negarse. Ahora Edward estaba en el club lidiando con algo que tenía que ver con facturas y ella y Jacob decidieron ver una película mientras esperaban.

Cuando su teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso, saltó saliendo de la neblina sexual que Jacob había tejido a su alrededor. Al principio, quiso ignorarlo, pero Jacob le dijo que contestara con una sonrisa.

Lo tomó a sabiendas de que esa sonrisa significaba que no se iba a detener, en realidad iba a duplicar sus esfuerzos y ella tendría que sonar lo más normal posible mientras lo hiciera.

Sacó el teléfono del bolso sin mirar. -¿Hola? -Dijo, sin saber si esperaba que la llamada se cortara o si quería que durara por siempre. Entonces el mundo se vino abajo y apretó la muñeca de Jacob para tratar de apartarlo.- Hola, mamá -Jacob pellizcó su clítoris en venganza y no cedió hasta que Bella dejó de intentar detenerlo.- Umm, nada… solo veo una película.

Jacob sacó la mano de sus pantalones y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Su alivio duró muy poco sin embargo porque comenzó a bajarle los pantalones por las caderas. Mientras le hablaba a su madre sobre la Estatua de la Libertad, Jacob le abrió las piernas, acomodando una sobre el respaldo del sofá y la otra hacia el suelo, dejándola completamente abierta para él.

Sus dedos ligeramente rozaron sus labios externos, probando y tentando mientras su madre le contaba que su padre había puesto un nuevo ventilador en el techo de la sala de estar.

Murmuró: -Oh ¿En serio? ¿Cómo funciona? -Y luego Jacob abrió sus labios húmedos para frotar y acariciar su carne interna.

Mientras se ponía al corriente de los últimos chismes familiares, Jacob subió la apuesta inclinándose y tomando un pezón en su boca para succionarlo con fuerza y profundo, hundiendo dos dedos dentro de ella. Sus caderas se sacudieron y elevaron y envolvió su mano en su pelo, sin lograr exactamente ahogar su gemido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, cariño? -Escuchó Jacob decir a su madre y sonrió travieso alrededor del pecho en su boca.

-Nada, mamá -si la respuesta de Bella sonaba muy entrecortada no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Umm, ¿Qué has dicho sobre el tío Peter?

-¿Cariño? -Preguntó la madre de Bella.- ¿Te sientes bien? Suenas rara -Jacob, el muy bastardo, escogió ese momento para doblar los dedos y acariciar ese punto en ella que nunca fallaba en hacerla gritar. Afortunadamente él no era un completo monstruo y pegó una almohada a su cara al hacerlo. Gritó contra eso en lugar de hacerlo en el oído de su madre.

Ella siguió hablando por un tiempo y, después de hacer que Bella prometiera llamar después de su primer día en la nueva sucursal, colgó.

Bella dejó caer el teléfono y la almohada, y agarró a Jacob por el pelo y lo acercó para un beso. Estaba cerca de lo alto gracias a él e iba a hacer que terminara lo que había empezado. Con jadeos y gemidos, le abrió la bragueta y se empaló en su eje palpitante.

Jacob se lanzó hacia adelante y la extendió sobre la mesa de centro, acomodando sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Gimió profundamente en su pecho cuando la posición le permitió un acceso más profundo del que nunca había tenido, y comenzó un marcado y rápido ritmo que los llevó a ambos al clímax en tiempo record.

Sudorosos y jadeantes, los dos se acurrucaron en el crepúsculo.

Bella se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin estos dos. Sus dos semanas de prueba casi estaban terminando y era hora de tomar una decisión. Se preguntó si estaba siendo egoísta al querer quedarse con ellos y con su trabajo. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ellos? ¿Era la parte de ella que quería renunciar y dedicarse a ellos devotamente la parte egoísta? Después de todo, si aceptaba lo que le ofrecían sería ella la que lo obtendría todo. La mantendrían. Mimarían. Cada uno de sus caprichos se cumpliría.

Eso era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo sin cesar durante casi dos semanas y no mostraban señales de querer parar.

Quiso ver el Met(1), la llevaron.

Quiso conocer Central Park, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en un carruaje tirado por caballos.

Habían cedido a que cocinara también. Abastecieron tanto el ático como la casa y le dieron crédito ilimitado en un mercado para que cocinara lo que quisiera para ellos. Todo lo que alguna vez había querido estaba a su alcance y más.

Y sexo. Oh señor, el sexo. Eran insaciables y tenía la sospecha de que ella también lo era. Cada toque, cada beso, cada mirada era toda una nueva capa que agregar a la telaraña sensual en que la habían atrapado.

No había nada que le hubieran hecho que cambiaría, o siquiera moderara. Amaba cómo tomaban el mando de ella. La hacía sentir poseída, pero de una buena manera.

Ellos reaccionaban a cada matiz de sus respuestas. Aprendieron qué la hacía gemir o retorcerse y explotaban ese conocimiento sin piedad – ya fuera llevándola a orgasmos infinitos o reteniéndolos hasta que el tormento la reducía a rogar.

Era increíble y alucinante.

Solo deseaba saber cómo tener ambas cosas.

/

Esa noche Edward encontró imposible dormir. Alguien le estaba robando. Después de la confusión con la entrega del licor, había hecho un poco de investigación discreta y cruzando referencias había encontrado discrepancias severas en todo, desde el alcohol hasta el cristal y la porcelana que había importado.

Nada demasiado grande. Nada que no hubiera marcado como mercancía rota o perdida si se hubiera tropezado con ellas individualmente. ¿Pero juntas? Juntas estaba viendo miles de dólares en artículos perdidos, y eso le molestaba.

Revisaba a cada empleado cuidadosamente antes de contratarlos. Insistía en controles de créditos y referencias para todos los que empleaba. En su club, era mucho más cuidadoso. Si una persona no estaba por encima de robar, entonces no estaba por encima de exponerse a ciertos aspectos de un reportero o un tabloide por el precio justo.

Si no encontraba a esta persona pronto, no sería solo su club sino su reputación lo que se arruinaría.

Mucha gente confiaba en su habilidad de mantener sus secretos seguros y si llegaban a ser conocidos, muchas vidas se verían perjudicadas, algunas más allá de cualquier reparación. Edward se pasó una frustrada mano por el pelo y contempló la brillante ciudad.

El consuelo que la vista normalmente le entregaba, lo eludió.

Bella no supo al principio qué la despertó. Abrió los ojos sabiendo que algo estaba mal. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Podía respirar. Los tres dormían como una pila de cachorros en una cesta. A veces Edward cerraba la fila y otras veces Jacob, pero siempre estaba ella ahogada en el medio… aplastada. Así que no tener más de un metro ochenta de dureza masculina sobre su espalda la despertó.

Estiró una mano hacia el lado vacío de la cama y encontró las sabanas frías al tacto y su corazón dolió un poco.

Sabía que había estado distraído y preocupado por el trabajo al llegar a casa. No había coqueteado con ella como normalmente lo hacía y solo le dio un abrazo cercano, como una manta de seguridad, en vez del apretado y apasionado abrazo que normalmente le daba.

La entristecía que él estuviera molesto. Especialmente si era lo suficientemente malo como para alejarlo de la cama y del sueño. Se deslizó lejos de Jacob tan despacio como pudo esperando que su sueño no se perturbara y se dirigió a buscar a Edward.

Estaba de pie, desnudo delante de las ventanas. Su espalda estaba tan perfectamente formada que se maravilló ante eso con asombro.

Músculos, contorno y líneas elegantes estaban cincelados desde el cuello a los pies, cubiertos de una suave piel que sabía tenía sabor a gloria. Caminó de puntillas hacia él, silenciosa y suavemente para apoyarse contra su dura carne masculina.

Había recogido la camisa abotonada de Edward que estaba amontonada en el suelo, pero se aseguró de que no estuviera entre su espalda y su parte delantera de forma que ambos pudieran regodearse en las diferencias de sus cuerpos cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó con firmeza.

-Hola -lo besó suavemente en la piel entre los omoplatos.- Te echaba de menos -otro beso y un pequeño mordisco. Sonrió cuando se le formó piel de gallina a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-¿Me echabas de menos? -La respuesta de Edward era un susurro áspero, un poco distraído, a pesar de que estiró una mano hacia atrás para acariciar afectivamente su cadera y glúteos.

-Por supuesto -otro mordisco y un pequeño roce con su lengua.- Me he despertado cuando me he dado cuenta de que podía respirar -se rió en voz baja como esperaba que lo hiciera y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo de pie en frente de él.

Cuando levantó la vista a su adorado rostro, sintió que algo se desmoronaba en su pecho. Lo amaba. A este intenso, demandante y complicado hombre erigido como un guerrero olímpico de Grecia.

Amaba todo sobre él. La forma cómo se preocupaba por su trabajo, cómo lo carcomía, mostrando dedicación y manejo.

Adoraba la forma en que amaba a Jacob. Los dos eran más cercanos de lo que nunca había conocido que dos hombres heterosexuales pudieran ser. Había una amor genuino entre los dos, un amor del que se sentía bendecida de ser parte.

Bendecida de que le dieran la bienvenida a compartir eso con ellos.

No podía ayudar con lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando en el trabajo. Se lo estaba guardando para sí mismo. Sabía que él odiaba que aún no hubiera aceptado quedarse con ellos. La posibilidad de que pudiera marcharse en dos días también era preocupante para él.

En eso podía ayudarlo. Ahora.

-Edward -reunió todo su coraje y el amor que sentía por ellos llenó sus ojos. Deseó que Jacob estuviera aquí para poder decírselo a los dos, pero a la vez atesoró este momento solo de los dos. Decidió que cuando le dijera a Jacob por primera vez que lo amaba, también estarían solos.

Edward miró su preciosa cara y no pudo resistir acunarla. Era tan delicada, su mano se apoyó desde su mentón hasta su sien, sus dedos se deslizaron en sus rizos desordenados. Se había convertido en un ser amado por ellos tan rápidamente.

Su presencia era suficiente para aliviar algo de la tensión que había arrastrado durante el día. Su otra mano se levantó para trazar sus rasgos delicados uno por uno, sabiendo que incluso si se quedara ciego, sería capaz de reconocerla al tacto y gusto. Comenzó a apoyar la cabeza en sus labios cuando habló, apenas un susurro a la distancia haciendo que sus palabras volaran hacia su boca como alas de mariposa.

-Edward. Te amo. Los amo a los dos. Si todavía quieres, me quedaré.

Me quedaré para siempre si queréis.

* * *

_**gracias por sus reviews**_

Chiarat

melelali

pocharolinga

Marianagimenez malu

carla chechu neli

malena carrazko

ValeWhitlockGrey

cavendano13

(1 )Metropolitan Museum of Art. (Museo Metropolitano de Arte)


	15. Capítulo Catorce

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 14**_

Las palabras lo atravesaron con la precisión de un francotirador.

Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo fruncirse y enroscarse con excitación instantánea. Su polla se llenó dolorosamente, una parte primitiva de él deseando, no, necesitando reclamar lo que se había convertido en suyo.

Sus manos, que acababan de ser tan gentiles en su cara, se apretaron con fuerza y gruñó profundamente en su pecho cuando se abalanzó para empujar su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca en un beso tan brutal y consumiente como los sentimientos que atravesaban su cuerpo.

-Mía -dijo saqueando su boca, desgarrando la camisa abierta de sus hombros y golpeándola contra el vidrio.- Mía -dijo de nuevo, enganchando una de sus rodillas en el hueco de su codo para poder sumergirse en ella.

Bella gritó alrededor de su beso ante la inesperada invasión.

Pillada por sorpresa en el torbellino de emociones que salían de él. No habiendo esperado que su tierna declaración lo guiara a esta tormenta de necesidad. Estaba indefensa contra eso, su cuerpo entrenado por ellos para responder a cada caricia. En dos embestidas estaba mojada y goteando por él. Su cuerpo tronó contra la ventana al ritmo de sus acometidas.

Sostuvo su pierna más alta y se movió para su próximo empuje.

¡Bam! La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás con un grito. ¡Bam! Estaba tan dentro, tan duro. Sus cuerpos sudaban y exhalaban mientras se tensaban juntos. ¡Bam! De nuevo.

Más fuerte.

No era suficiente. Pensó Edward. Nunca sería suficiente. Apoyó los hombros contra el vidrio y agarró su otra pierna, separándolas bien para él. Echó las caderas hacia atrás y golpeó en ella tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, excitándose ante sus gritos y jadeos mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el suyo hasta que, como un motor en su punto máximo, se rompió.

El orgasmo avanzó a través de su ingle como un hierro al rojo vivo cuando todo su cuerpo se sacudió con él al inundar su vientre en un asalto caliente y vibrante. A lo lejos, oyó sus gritos cuando su propio orgasmo la consumió.

Provocó que sus paredes vaginales se tensaran alrededor de su polla repetidas veces, hasta que las sensaciones fueron tan intensas que creyó que se desmayaría.

Sin saber cómo llegaron ahí, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban en el suelo y Bella estaba prácticamente doblada debajo de él. No tenía fuerzas para cargarla hasta la cama. Hizo la siguiente mejor cosa y se acomodó a un lado.

Al menos ya no la estaba aplastando. Sus piernas cayeron con poca gracia al suelo y yació jadeando y mirándolo con una mirada un poco desconcertada en su rostro. Sintió esa tensión en su pecho de nuevo, esa tensión en su alma. Le sonrió y se inclinó para posar un beso suave en sus labios.

-Gracias. Cariño. Por quedarte.

Bella frunció la nariz. Si no estaba listo para decir las palabras, estaba bien. Podía esperar. Pero demonios si las iba a decir de nuevo hasta que él lo hiciera. Especialmente si esta era la reacción que iba a obtener cuando lo hiciera. Al menos no lo diría a menos que estuvieran cerca de una cama. Ay. Bella sintió como si la hubieran golpeado. Le lanzó una mirada contrariada cuando se tocó la espalda e intentó frotar la base de la columna donde estaba segura de que se la había roto.

Edward se rió y le dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo sobre su regazo mientras él estaba apoyado contra la ventana.

Entonces comenzó a frotar deliciosos y firmes círculos sobre su pobre y abusada espalda. Suspiró como una gatita feliz y se arqueó contra sus caricias. Definitivamente se podía acostumbrar a esto.

-Mía -repitió Edward, más despacio esta vez, pero no menos intenso.

-Sí -dijo Bella, volviendo la cabeza sobre su regazo para sonreírle.- Tuya -luego sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se tensó.

Espero que no hayamos despertado al pobre Jacob. Estaba destrozado esta noche.

-No te preocupes, Bells -dijo Edward, afectado porque estuviera siempre pensando en ellos en las formas más simples.

-Jake podría dormir durante la segunda venida del Señor. No lo despertamos -Bella no se mostró convencida y dijo-. Si lo hubiéramos despertado, ¿no crees que a estas alturas no se nos habría unido? No puede resistirse a tu pequeño dulce cuerpo más de lo que yo puedo -eso tenía sentido para ella, pero no estaría feliz hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en la cama a donde pertenecían y Edward se rindió y ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie.

Los dos se tambalearon como borrachos de vuelta a la cama y por supuesto, Jacob estaba muerto para el mundo y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se apilaron encima de él. Bella tuvo un último pensamiento antes de dormirse.

En caso de que Jacob tuviera una reacción similar cuando le dijera que lo amaba, se aseguraría de decírselo en la cama.

La siguiente mañana se quedaron sin habla al contemplar la comida que Bella había preparado para ellos. Se había escapado de la cama antes de que despertaran y no se movieron hasta que los maravillosos olores que fluyeron desde la cocina hicieron que fuera imposible dormir incluso para Jacob.

Había una pila de tortillas hechas en casa que hacían que las compradas parecieran de cartón. Había huevos rojos revueltos que olían como el paraíso mexicano. Bella lo había llamado chorizos y huevos, un plato que su padre solía hacerle cada sábado cuando era niña. El chorizo era un embutido picante mexicano que había mezclado con huevos revueltos y explicó que no se comía con tenedores. En cambio, tenías que cortar los pedazos de tortilla y tomarlo con tus dedos.

Hizo una demostración con un pedazo para cada uno, alimentándolos en turnos y obteniendo reacciones similares de ellos.

Ambos cayeron en la comida como carroñeros y una docena de huevos y quince tortillas desparecieron antes de que pudiera pestañear.

Ambos tenían que trabajar ese día, Edward en el restaurante y Jacob en Flatbush para poner algunas cosas en orden para una próxima recaudación de fondos. Bella tenía que aclarar algunas cosas primero. Solo porque se iba a quedar con ellos, no significaba que se apegaría al plan original que habían trazado para ella, y quería arreglar eso ahora.

-Eh, chicos -comenzó, antes de que se dirigieran a prepararse para el día.- Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría conversar con vosotros antes de que vayamos a trabajar.

-¿Vayamos? -Dijo Edward. Ella no iba a ningún lado.

Tenían películas para ella y la llevarían a la casa. Podría sumergirse en el jacuzzi y relajar su cuerpo mientras no estaban.

No, no le gustaba el "vayamos" para nada.

Jacob le estaba frunciendo el ceño también. Sabía que había algo diferente. Había algo en cómo Edward seguía mirando a Bella, algo muy posesivo y casi codicioso. Estaba preocupado de que le pudiera haber dicho algo a Edward sobre no quedarse con ellos y a Jacob no le gustaba el presentimiento que tenía.

La idea de que ella estuviera pensando en no quedarse lo ponía casi frenético y tenía imágenes insanas en su cabeza de él atándola a la silla y manteniéndola prisionera hasta que aceptara quedarse.

-Umm… -Bella le sonrió a Edward con complicidad y puso una mano en su brazo en un mensaje silencioso de que esperara, luego miró a Jacob a los ojos y sintió lágrimas en los suyos a punto de escaparse. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar a través del nudo en su garganta, Jacob confundió sus intenciones y saltó sobre sus pies.

-¡No! -gritó-. No. Lo digo en serio. Maldita sea, Edward -señaló con un dedo enojado a su mejor amigo, desconcertado de que ellos, que siempre habían sentido igual sobre todo, pudieran pensar tan distinto sobre esto.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Bella! No te vas a ir. ¿Escuchas? Eres nuestra. Te quedas y punto.

Dios -Jacob jadeó al sentir el pánico posándose en su pecho y no sabía cómo alejarlo. La amaba. De verdad. Sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo y no podía entender cómo pensaba que la dejarían salir por la puerta.

-Shh, Jacob -Bella se esforzó por calmarlo. Si le quedaba cualquier duda de que la amaban, la reacción de Jacob ante la idea de que se fuera los alejó.- Jacob , escúchame. No voy a ningún lado. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Solo escúchame.

Se lo dije a Edward anoche y quería decírtelo ahora -le sonrió a los ojos cuando se sentó y le frunció el ceño, esperando.

- Me quedo.

-He decidido quedarme.

El alivio calmó a Jacob como un globo desinflado. Se sintió eufórico, de hecho. Extendió las manos para atraerla hacia su regazo para besarla, sintiendo la misma necesidad de saquearla que Edward tuvo la noche anterior. Pero Bella se echó hacia atrás y se alejó.

Necesitaba hablar y si comenzaban a tocarla, no formaría ninguna palabra antes de que tuvieran que irse. Se deslizó lejos y puso la mesa entre ella y ellos. Así no podrían distraerla con sus manos e intentar salirse con la suya.

-Pero…, -comenzó.- Solo porque me quede no significa que lo vaya a hacer bajo vuestros términos -sonrió ante los ceños fruncidos idénticos que obtuvo.- Oh, no me miréis así. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada todos los días durante el resto de mi vida.

Necesito algo que hacer. Esperaba que quizás alguno de vosotros pudiera darme trabajo. Por lo que pasó en el club la última vez, sé que ninguno aceptaría que trabajara ahí.

-Tienes toda la maldita razón -gruñeron ambos hombres, con caras enojadas con la sola idea.

Continuó.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Jacob? Sabes que me gusta el trabajo de caridad. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer contigo, en tu organización?

Así, si eres mi jefe, podrías asegurarte de que estuviera disponible cuando sea que me necesitéis

Ambos hombres la miraban con el ceño fruncido. No les gustaba la idea de que tuviera ninguna responsabilidad aparte de ellos.

-Vamos, chicos. Os estoy dando lo que queréis. Me encanta estar aquí y adoro lo que tenemos, pero me marchitaré sin un propósito más allá de mi propio círculo de vida. No soy el tipo de persona que se contenta con pasar los días preocupada por mi manicura o la última moda.

El mundo es mucho más grande que yo y mis propios problemas y me criaron mejor que eso. Igual que vosotros dos.

Era el punto exacto donde presionar y ambos gruñeron. Los tenía. No les hacía gracia, pero al menos vivirían de la forma que querían, y cedieron de mala gana. Les tomó una hora completa de discusiones y disputas antes de que los tres estuvieran satisfechos.

Ninguno de ellos consiguió todo lo que quería, pero habían alcanzado un compromiso con el que podían vivir y Bella sabía que al final se acostumbrarían y acomodarían hasta que estuvieran contentos. Lo sentía hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Serían felices, lo sabía.

Esa tarde Jacob estaba trabajando en el discurso que tenía que dar ese fin de semana en un almuerzo. No le gustaba hablar en público, pero era capaz de hacerlo y lo veía como un mal necesario en su vida.

Bella estaba recostada en el sofá de su oficina, esperando a que terminara el día para poder ir a casa. La llevarían al teatro esta noche a ver Sweet Charity y estaba casi saltando arriba y abajo de impaciencia. Pero no se irían hasta que terminara.

Necesitaba gente que se metiera de lleno en este nuevo proyecto y eso no ocurriría si no los podía motivar.

-Pequeña, -dijo Jacob sin sacar la mirada de sus notas.

-Mantente quieta o te pondré sobre mis rodillas. Intento concentrarme.

Bella no podía quedarse tranquila. Este era el mejor día de su vida. Ella y Jacob se las habían arreglado para que pudiera involucrarse en el nuevo centro de recreo que estaba creando para niñas. Por supuesto, solo trabajaría alrededor de veinte horas semanales si tenía suerte, pero era un comienzo. Esta noche iba a ver su primera obra de Broadway. Las cosas no se podían poner mejor.

Miró a Jacob, tan diligente y estudioso.

Como sentía que su corazón iba a explotar si no dejaba salir las palabras, se levantó para echar el cerrojo a la puerta de su oficina, solo por si acaso. Estaba absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. No creyó que la hubiera notado hasta que levantó la vista cuando llegó a su escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bells? -Preguntó con fuego ya ardiendo en sus ojos porque notó que había cerrado la puerta.

-Bueno -dio la vuelta para arrodillarse frente a él cuando se giró en su asiento con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

-Se lo dije a Edward anoche y quería esperar hasta más tarde para decírtelo a ti, en la cama… -deslizó una mano gentil sobre su muslo.

-Pero no puedo esperar tanto -esa mano se ahuecó tiernamente en el bulto creciente en su regazo y Jacob suspiró acomodándose para darle mejor acceso. Bella agarró firmemente su eje y se movió con firmeza y rapidez para posicionarse entre sus rodillas separadas.

-Te amo, Jacob. Os amo a los dos -luego se mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior y dijo.- Solo he pensado que deberías saberlo.

El mundo de Jacob se tensó ante sus palabras, instantáneamente excitado. Sintió un manto de calma asentarse sobre él.

Sintió la necesidad de dominar, de ejercer su control y de deleitarse en la alegría de tener a Bella entregada completamente a él.

-Súbete sobre la mesa -dijo con voz tranquila y seria. Bella fijó sus ojos en él y sintió una chispa dispararse por su entrepierna ante la clara demanda en su voz y su comportamiento. Temblando, se puso de pie y se subió al escritorio. Sus manos temblaban a sus costados.

Jacob dejó que su mirada vagara por ella. La habían vestido con un suéter azul marino de cachemira y una falda a cuadros con calcetines hasta los tobillos y un par de zapatos Saddle blanco y negro. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo alta; lucía como el sueño mojado de cualquier estudiante.

-Desabróchate el suéter -ordenó Jacob.- Empieza por abajo -lentamente, obedeció, revelando su piel, pulgada a pulgada.

Detente -dijo Jacob cuando estuvieron todos los botones desabrochados excepto el superior.

-Ahora, desabróchate el sujetador -alcanzó el broche frontal y lo soltó, luego tiró las copas hacia atrás hasta que colgaron bajo el suéter abierto. Sus amplios pechos eran redondos y altos, las crestas de un color rosado oscuro.- Muéstrame tu coño.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin esperárselo. Si le hubiera dicho que se quitara la falda habría sido una cosa. Pero la forma en que se había expresado era escandalosa para ella y le envió un escalofrío travieso por su cuerpo cuando tentativamente se levantó el frente de su falda.

Jacob gruñó ante la vista frente a él. Su suave suéter enmarcaba esos pechos perfectos. Sus delicadas manos mantenían en alto la infantil falda mientras le mostraba el coñito más lindo que había visto alguna vez, la irresistible imagen se completaba con sus zapatos de la década de los cincuenta.

Dobló una rodilla apretando sus muslos en un intento por aliviar algo del dolor que se estaba construyendo en ella y Jacob sonrió ante el placer que sentía sabiendo que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

-Amplía tu postura -lo hizo, separando los pies.- Sujeta la falda arriba con una mano y separa esos lindos labios de tu coño con la otra -ordenó en una voz dura y sexual. Cuando dudó, ordenó.- Hazlo ya, y no vuelvas a dudar en hacer lo que te digo o te azotaré.

Contuvo el aliento y deslizó una mano hacia su carne húmeda.

Sus uñas pintadas de un rojo oscuro empujaron entre los pliegues y abrieron los labios para revelar el pequeño botón y la brillante abertura de su vagina. Sus dedos formaron una V de puntas rojas, enmarcando sus delicias para él.

-Bien. Ahora quédate así -luego tomó su discurso y volvió a trabajar.

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta. No podía creer que la dejara así. Cada parte de ella expuesta para él, estaba parada sobre su escritorio como un pisapapeles calificado para adultos y él estaba trabajando en su discurso.

Estaba tan excitada que estaba segura de que solo un toque en su clítoris la haría correrse, pero él alegremente había vuelto a su trabajo. Era alucinante.

Era una tortura. Y, era emocionante. Había algo delicioso sobre estar expuesta de esa forma y aun así ser ignorada. La hizo sentir como una esclava sexual de alguna época pasada y su cuerpo vibraba con impaciencia por ver qué vendría.

Jacob estaba mirando intensamente los papeles en su mano, pero por todo lo que sabía, podrían estar escritos en griego.

Podía oler su excitación, con su visión periférica podía ver cómo temblaba de deseo porque continuara. Sabía que mientras más se contuviera mejor sería para los dos, y era un maravilloso tormento.

Después de lo que le pareció una hora, reunió su discurso en una mano y se puso de pie. Sin mirarla, levantó su otra mano hasta su expuesto coño. Sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor y sobre la carne goteante, rodeando el clítoris y la abertura.

Golpeando suavemente y tirando de los labios que sostenía para él, sumergiéndose en las tensas profundidades mientras leía el discurso final.

Las rodillas de Bella se doblaron y comenzó a correrse.

-No -la voz de Jacob sonó oscura y dominante y le pellizcó dolorosamente uno de sus labios haciéndola chillar.- No te correrás.

No hasta que hayas oído mi discurso. ¿Me oyes? No hasta que termine. Si intentas correrte antes, te pellizcaré de nuevo y te corres, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y azotaré tu dulce culito hasta que no puedas sentarte-la miró entonces y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerla gemir.- ¿Entiendes, pequeña?

-S-Sí -balbuceó Bella, intentando concentrarse en algo más que en la mano entre sus piernas. Tenía miedo de no lograr contener el orgasmo sin importar las consecuencias. Él asintió ante su obediencia y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo. Sus dedos eran largos y tenían callos por su constante trabajo.

Se sentían como el paraíso en su tierna carne y la forma como los movía era gloriosa. Bella sintió su clímax acercándose e intentó tensar los músculos para contenerse. Jacob estaba leyendo y sin detenerse en su discurso, la pellizcó de nuevo en uno de sus labios.

Bella gritó, el pellizco fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacer retroceder la explosión, pero también la hizo subir a un nivel más alto de excitación. Por su propia voluntad, sus caderas comenzaron a flexionarse y doblarse, follando los dedos que entraban y salían de ella.

Jacob continuó leyendo, pero a pesar de que su voz sonaba calmada y monótona, toda su atención se centraba en Bella y en su lujurioso cuerpo. Toda su mano estaba cubierta con su jugo.

Su cabeza estaba llena de su esencia. Retiró sus dedos de ella y trazó los dedos que la mantenían abierta para él y usó su pulgar y dedo medio para tocar y tirar suavemente su clítoris. Estaba hinchado de deseo y no quería nada más que chupar esa pequeña protuberancia, pero había sentado las reglas para este juego.

No las iba a romper. Siguió hablando sobre los jóvenes reformados y la baja en la tasa de crímenes en el distrito desde la creación del centro mientras tomaba tres dedos y los frotaba rápidamente sobre su clítoris, presionándolos fuerte y rápido mientras Bella jadeaba y gritaba, mordiéndose el labio en un esfuerzo por retrasar su clímax.

Notó que se iba a romper, así que alejó su mano y caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio detrás de ella mientras su voz subía en volumen y pasión cuando el discurso llegó a la parte sobre la importancia de la crianza de los hijos.

Desde atrás, Jacob ordenó: -Inclínate y agárrate los tobillos -al principio no respondió, tan desenfocada estaba que no comprendió que le estaba hablando a ella y no solo leyendo su discurso. Tuvo que repetir su orden y darle una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

Cuando hizo lo que pedía, levantó su falda y la acomodó sobre su espalda, exponiendo todos sus secretos para hacer lo que deseara.

Deslizó su mano entre las redondeadas mejillas de su culo y empujó su pulgar en el capullo de su agujero. Lo bombeó dentro y fuera, suave y lento tres veces, luego introdujo su dedo medio en su coño palpitante.

Bella se puso de puntillas y dejó salir una súplica: -Oh, Jake.

Oh por favor. Por favor, me voy a correr. Me voy a correr -dijo sin sentido.- Por favor. Por favor deja que me corra.

Jacob se inclinó y la mordió en el trasero, con fuerza. -No.

Bella gritó, el dolor se agregó a la locura que estaba construyendo en ella. Pronto, supo que no sería capaz de detenerse, y se resignó a la azotaina.

-Pero bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí? -La voz de Edward sonó suave y divertida desde la puerta.

Bella chilló asustada e intentó enderezarse. Jacob la detuvo apretando los dedos en su culo y coño al mismo tiempo, el dolor hizo que obedeciera inmediatamente. Agarró sus tobillos de nuevo y se resignó a lo que quisieran hacer con ella.

-¿Cómo has entrado? La puerta estaba cerrada.

Edward avanzó hasta ponerse frente al escritorio de Jacob y se inclinó para encontrar sus ojos. -Tengo una llave -le sonrió y la besó en la frente, actuando como si se encontrara con un espectáculo así todos los días.

Jacob continuó su discurso y sus dedos siguieron su tormento. Edward se sentó en la silla de Jacob, juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas escuchando. Extendió la mano brevemente para meter la falda en su cintura y poder tener una vista clara y luego volvió a su postura, observando mientras Jacob continuaba su tortura hasta que perdió de nuevo la cabeza y rogó porque la dejara correrse.

Jacob le golpeó el culo con sus papeles y dijo: -Edward, está muy ruidosa. Me está distrayendo. ¿Te importaría hacer algo al respecto?

-Será un placer -dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para desabrocharse el pantalón y sacarse la polla, completamente erecta.

La posición puso la cabeza de Bella al nivel de su cintura, el ángulo era un poco incómodo, pero estaba tan excitada que no le importó y simplemente pegó la boca a su polla y lo chupó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Edward siseó entre dientes y la agarró por la cola de caballo.

-Dios, cariño -dijo con los dientes apretados.- Dios, eso se siente bien, nena. Chúpame. Sí, así. Ah, me encanta tu boca.

Se bombeó rápido y con fuerza hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Todo el cuerpo de Bella se emocionó con esas palabras y con la polla caliente de carne palpitante latiendo en su boca. Era demasiado y no sabía cuánto más podría retenerse. Entonces el milagro que estaba esperando ocurrió. Jacob terminó y puso los papeles sobre el escritorio. Bella gimió con alivio y tembló esperando su permiso para correrse.

Jacob mantuvo su mano enterrada en sus dos agujeros y se inclinó alrededor de su cadera para observar a Edward bombeando dentro y fuera de su boca.

-¿Bells? ¿Te gustaría correrte ahora? ¿Eh, cariño?

-Preguntó mientras cambiaba el ritmo y añadía su otra mano para deslizáserla por el clítoris. Ella murmuró en acuerdo y asintió alrededor del eje de Edward.

-Está bien, nena, de acuerdo. Córrete para nosotros. Córrete… ahora -gimió cuando sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos y sus gritos incomprensibles llenaron la habitación mientras su clímax brotaba de su cuerpo con la fuerza de un maremoto. Jacob mordió la curva baja de su exuberante nalga, con ganas de devorarla de pies a cabeza, estaba tan excitado por las infinitas vibraciones que ondeaban de sus músculos internos que se sintió cerca del borde.

-¿Jake? -Lo cortó Edward, apenas reteniendo su propia liberación.

-¿Tienes algo de lubricante aquí? -Miró su adorable boca que aún chupaba con avidez su polla y luego por encima de su espalda donde su mejor amigo continuaba follando con los dedos su culo y coño.

-Creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que se siente al estar en este dulce culo.

Las rodillas de Bella se doblaron y gimió su impaciencia sobre su eje. Le había gustado tenerlos a los dos en ella la última vez.

Había dolido, mucho al principio. Pero era un dolor delicioso, uno que había querido presionar y saborear. Se había sentido tan bien tenerlos a los dos, tan llena. Ahora mismo estaba tan excitada que les dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con ella, cualquier cosa mientras no se detuvieran.

-Creo que le gusta la idea -dijo Edward dándole un fuerte tirón en el pelo, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran-. ¿No es así, Bells?

Te gusta estar llena por nosotros, ¿cierto? Uno en cada agujero, follándote hasta que grites -se rió con malicia cuando gimió su acuerdo y asintió de nuevo.

-Busca en el cajón de la derecha -dijo Jacob.- Creo que tengo un poco ahí que guardo para emergencias -Edward abrió el cajón y sacó un tubo que puso delante de Bella. Ella maulló y parpadeó, asustada y eufórica al mismo tiempo.

-Edward - comenzó Jacob. Retírate y siéntate -Edward lo hizo y Bella lo observó caminar, su boca se sintió vacía sin él. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro reclinable, un sillón de lujo sin brazos. Se sentó con las piernas juntas en una posición semi-reclinada y miró expectante a ambos, obviamente dejando que Jacob dirigiera. La mano de Jacob seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella y comenzó a trabajar su pulgar en grandes círculos en su culo, agrandando el agujero para su polla.

Bella jadeó e intentó relajar sus músculos.

Bella, siéntate a horcajadas de Edward y pon su polla en ese coñito caliente. Pon tus rodillas sobre el sillón e inclínate hacia adelante - lentamente se enderezó y la ayudó a bajar del escritorio.

Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, Edward murmuró aprobando su apariencia, con su falda infantil replegada hasta arriba mostrando su carne desnuda y su suéter abierto para enmarcar esos pechos suyos, era una vista deliciosa y no podía esperar lo que estaba por venir.

Jacob la observó caminar hasta Edward y ubicarse encima de él y luego sobre la polla de su amigo. Era una visión excitante y rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y se acercó.

-Bella -dijo, entregándole el lubricante.- Prepara mi polla para follar tu culo -las palabras eran intencionadamente crudas.

Sabía que hablar sucio la emocionaba tanto como todo lo demás que estaban haciendo. Inhaló con fuerza cuando envolvió una mano alrededor de su carne y arrojó una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre él. Su mano lo acarició y frotó, cubriéndolo desde la base hasta la punta con una gruesa y resbalosa capa.

Arrastró su pulgar por la rendija en la cabeza y Jacob gruñó ante la sensación. Se echó hacia atrás y se puso detrás de ella, con las piernas abiertas sobre el sofá.

Puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la empujó hasta que estuvo inclinada sobre Edward y su culo era ofrecido ante él como un sacrificio. Puso la punta del tubo en su agujero apretado y lo exprimió, llenando el vacío. Arrojó el tubo a un lado y usó su pulgar de nuevo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien lubricado para él.

-Prepárate, nena - ubicó la púrpura cabeza bulbosa contra ella, suavemente presionando delante y atrás en pequeños movimientos hasta que la cabeza se deslizó dentro. Su cuerpo completo se tensó intentando alejarse del dolor de su intrusión.- Shhh -gimió.- Ah Dios, no te muevas. No te muevas. Estoy al borde y no quiero correrme todavía. Ah Dios.

Edward -miró a Edward por encima de su hombro.

-Tan jodidamente bueno… sí -se empujó completamente.

Emocionado con su grito ronco mientras se ajustaba a la sensación de los dos en ella. Se retiró hasta que solo la cabeza quedó dentro y luego con otro gemido gutural, se lanzó de nuevo hasta la empuñadura.

Se movió y empujó, agarrando un puñado de su culo en cada mano y separando sus nalgas hasta que estuvo enterrado tan dentro como podía. Sus pelotas estaban pegadas a las de Edward y se sentían el uno al otro a través de la fina capa de piel que los separaba. El momento era tan intenso e íntimo que Jacob sintió que el más mínimo movimiento lo enviaría sobre el borde.

Tomó dos respiraciones profundas, se apegó como pudo a su control y asintió a Edward. Entonces Edward flexionó las piernas y se retiró, luego entró de nuevo y Jacob salió, y de vuelta. Lento y profundo, resistiendo tanto como podían con cada embestida demandante.

Bella estaba paralizada entre ellos. Atrapada entre las dos enormes pollas enterradas en ella, por los cuerpos masculinos de más de metro ochenta de estatura que la dirigían. Era alucinante y exótico y con sus manos la agarraban y movían hasta que estaba donde querían; fue un momento que prendió fuego a través de sus párpados cerrados y gritó.

-¡Me voy a correr! ¡Me voy a correr, oh por favor! ¡Me corro…!

Eso fue todo. Sus gritos, sus músculos internos que se contrajeron, destrozaron el control al que se habían estado sosteniendo. Ambos comenzaron a embestirla con una fiereza que hizo que su orgasmo detonara mientras empujaban y golpeaban contra su carne pulsante.

Bella gritó de nuevo al sentir los chorros calientes de Jacob cuando empujó una última vez dentro de su culo hasta las pelotas.

Luego Edward, cuando se corrió también, temblando y estremeciéndose dentro de su vagina húmeda. Era demasiado, demasiado y Bella gritó una y otra vez mientras se vaciaban en ella.

Se sintió inundada por su semen caliente, la llenaban, y era una sensación tan exquisita que Bella no sabía si sobreviviría.

Mordió fuerte a Edward en el pecho, incapaz de seguir aguantándolo, y su grito y gruñido fue una recompensa oscura que la emocionó.

Empuñó la mano en su cola de caballo y tiró de ella hasta que soltó su mordisco. Llevó su boca hasta él para llenarla con su lengua y luego, finalmente, los increíbles temblores comenzaron a disminuir en los tres.


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 15**_

Esa noche después de la obra, Bella estaba hasta la barbilla de burbujas. La obra fue mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado.

Fue una experiencia más grande que la vida y se había hecho instantáneamente adicta. Rogó con ojos llorosos tan pronto como salieron del teatro y no se detuvo hasta que le prometieron llevarla de nuevo la semana siguiente.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en el ático y Bella estaba hundida en un baño de burbujas mientras le daban de comer _c__r__e__me __b__ru__l__e__e _y champaña.

Cuando llegaron a casa y observaron la rigidez con la que se movía, Jacob corrió hasta el baño a preparar la bañera mientras Edward le preguntaba si quería postre. Había llamado y pedido por ella, asombrado cuando le dijo que nunca antes había probado la _cr__e__m__e __b__ru__l__ee_.

Ahora, disfrutaba del cuidado que le daban sus dos hombres y ronroneaba su satisfacción mientras Edward le daba bocados de la sustancia cremosa y Jacob frotaba sus pies cubiertos de burbujas.

No tenía corazón para decirles que no le gustaba el postre. Estaba bien al principio, pero tenía un sabor extraño que no parecía pertenecer al resto de sabores. La cocinera en ella se preguntaba qué era y por qué nadie lo había descubierto, y quitado lo que fuera que arruinaba un postre que de otra forma sería delicioso.

Pero oh bueno, pensó, quizás era como el caviar y solo a la gente rica le gustaba. Todo lo demás en este día había sido perfecto y no iba a dejar que algo tan pequeño lo arruinara.

Quince minutos después del baño, Bella se sentía mareada. Su cara se sentía entumecida y su estómago se había convertido en una masa ruidosa en ebullición. Estaba acurrucada desnuda entre ellos y decidió que probablemente había comido demasiado y su estómago se había resentido.

O quizás había bebido demasiado, porque sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y sus pensamientos estaban nublados. Se levantó del sillón y arrastró los pies hacia la cama en silencio. No quería que los chicos se preocuparan, seguramente era la mezcla de champaña y dulces que le estaba haciendo mal.

Los dejó viendo un programa nocturno y esperó poder dormirse rápidamente para escapar del malestar que llenaba todo su cuerpo con una velocidad sorprendente.

No llegó hasta la cama. A mitad de camino, por el pasillo, algo afilado y vicioso la atravesó en un costado como un cuchillo y la derrumbó sobre las rodillas con un grito. Sentía tanto dolor y miseria que vagamente escuchó a los hombres gritando al saltar del sillón y correr hasta ella. Se inclinaron sobre ella con caras preocupadas y manos gentiles. Fue la última imagen clara que tuvo.

Edward nunca había sentido tanto pánico como cuando la escuchó gritar. Estaba recordando el día y toda la alegría que habían compartido. Regodeándose incluso en el hecho de que los amaba y quería quedarse. Era un cuento de hadas para ellos y se sentía como un maldito grillo de la suerte, estaba tan alucinado con la increíble fortuna de haberla encontrado.

Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, todo se había roto con su grito de dolor. Él y Jacob se congelaron por un segundo interminable ante el sonido y luego cuando oyeron su cuerpo golpear el suelo se movieron en acción. Saltó sobre la mesa desde su posición sentada y llegó hasta ella en pocas zancadas, Jacob a su lado.

La visión de ella acurrucada en una pequeña bola de agonía destrozó sus entrañas con impotencia. Estaba cubierta de sudor y temblaba, mientras calambres contraían su cuerpo y llevaban lastimeros sonidos de angustia hasta sus labios convertidos a un alarmante azul.

Jacob y él se miraron a los ojos y reconocieron el terror en los ojos del otro. Jacob corrió en busca de un teléfono mientras Edward intentaba hacer que le hablara, creyendo que si hablaba significaría que estaría bien. Pero no podía responder, o siquiera mover la cabeza en respuesta a sus preguntas.

Jacob marcó el 911 en su teléfono móvil y corrió de vuelta a Bella . Sus labios y la barbilla estaban azules y su respiración se estaba volviendo alarmantemente rasposa. Tomó tres tonos para que tomaran la llamada pero a él le parecieron como treinta.

-¡Necesito una ambulancia, rápido! -dijo Jacob después de que la operadora contestara, dio la dirección del ático y le gritó por sugerir que se calmara y le explicara cuál era la naturaleza de la emergencia.- Es nuestra novia. Se ha desmayado. Su cara se está poniendo azul y no nos habla.

-¿Está respirando, señor? -Preguntó la frustrante voz calmada.

-Sí, pero de forma rasposa, no muy profunda.

-¿Puede verificar su pulso por mí? ¿Sabe cómo? -Preguntó.

Lo hizo y lo descubrió muy débil y demasiado rápido. Entonces maldijo y soltó el teléfono cuando los ojos de Bella se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a convulsionar. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió como si estuviera en las fauces de un perro invisible y ambos sintieron un miedo profundo de quizás estar perdiéndola justo enfrente de sus ojos.

-¿Señor? ¿Señor? Tiene que escucharme. ¿Señor? -Jacob vagamente oyó la voz del teléfono mientras él y Edward intentaban sostener a Bella a través de sus espasmos, pero agarró el teléfono, esperando que le dijera algo que ayudara.

-Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Está convulsionando y creo que ya no respira. ¡Oh Dios! Ayúdeme. ¡Por favor! -no tenía idea de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y movió la boca sin dejar salir aire ni sonido. Su cara estaba pálida.

Pensó que si no hacían algo pronto, la perderían. La operadora le dijo que revisara su boca por obstrucciones. Se lo transmitió a Edward que acunó su cabeza hacia atrás, abrió su boca y metió el dedo dentro.

-No hay nada ahí -dijo Edward, con lágrimas propias cayendo desatendidas de sus ojos.- No creo que haya nada bloqueando su respiración -siguió las instrucciones y abrió su boca tanto como podía y empujó su lengua. Un pequeño jadeo se oyó. Al menos algo de aire entraba y salía.

Luego Edward fue instruido para que apretara su nariz y le diera dos ventilaciones profundas. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó de nuevo con convulsiones y en sus violentas sacudidas le cortó el labio con los dientes. No sintió el dolor, incluso cuando la sangre corrió libremente desde el corte. Se sentó y observó, impotente, mientras se retorcía.

Su cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible hasta que escucharon sonar sus vértebras y creyeron que los espasmos le romperían la columna.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, los paramédicos llegaron, y Edward corrió a abrir el ascensor y dejarlos entrar. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba atada a una camilla con tubos en el brazo y un ventilador en la cara, mientras un médico le preguntaba qué drogas le habían dado.

-¿Qué? -Le gruñó Edward al hombre, ofendido.

-Mire, -continuó el médico, aparentemente imperturbable por su rabia.- Si no me dice qué se ha metido, morirá. No soy policía, y aunque lo fuera, ¿está dispuesto a dejarla morir por eso? -Dijo, bombeando el ventilador.

Edward apretó las manos a los lados y peleó contra la urgencia de golpearlo. Sabía que estaba intentado ayudar. Si lo mataba, le quitaría tiempo para ayudar a Bella.

-No consumimos drogas, -interrumpió Jacob, con una calma muerta que congelaba sus venas de miedo.- Y estoy jodidamente seguro de que no drogaríamos a nuestra novia.

Haga lo que sea que tenga que hacer y sálvela -antes de que el técnico pudiera responder, ella convulsionó de nuevo y su cuerpo se retorció con tanta fuerza que casi volcó la camilla a la que estaba atada.

Se movieron al hablar. Habían alcanzado el exterior del edificio cuando el otro técnico dijo: -Mierda. Ha entrado en paro -saltó sobre la camilla y comenzó a realizar RCP en Bella.

Edward y Jacob se congelaron en pánico. Aferrándose a las manos del otro, observaron trabajar por cuatro infinitos minutos a los dos médicos para traer de vuelta a Bella de entre los muertos.

Edward se precipitó sobre ella a pesar de los médicos y susurró furiosamente en su oído: -Vuelve. Me escuchas. Ahora, o te juro por Dios, nena, te buscaré y te arrastraré a casa del pelo -las últimas palabras fueron un lío confuso al sentir que se desmoronaba ante la ideade que realmente los fuera a abandonar. La desesperación lo estaba cegando. Jacob estaba de rodillas, rezando, las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por su cara mientras trabajaban incansablemente en su pobre cuerpo.

El médico con el ventilador le gritó a Edward: -¡Venga aquí y bombee esto! Obsérveme. Hágalo así. ¿Entiende? No se detenga -tan pronto como Edward hizo lo que había ordenado, empujó la camilla a la ambulancia mientras el segundo médico seguía sobre ella y mantenía su corazón latiendo. Entonces agarró las paletas del desfibrilador y las cargó. Gritó para que se movieran.

¡Fuera! -cuando Edward no se movió, gritó de nuevo y el otro técnico empujó las manos de Edward y el ventilador hacia atrás. Las dos paletas fueron ubicadas, una en el medio de su pecho y la otra en un costado.

_¡__Z__A__P!_Su cuerpo se sacudió y se tensó contra las ataduras y Jacob gritó una maldición desde la puerta de la ambulancia.

_¡__Z__AP__!_

-¡Ventilador! -ordenó, y el otro técnico tomó la bolsa de Edward y comenzó a bombear de nuevo.

Uno de ellos auscultó en su pecho y esperó. Entonces dijo: -¡Tengo pulso!

Edward se derrumbó a un lado de la ambulancia mientras Jacob se desmoronaba sobre el pavimento. Entonces los médicos ordenaron y los dos se subieron. Finalmente, estuvieron volando por las oscuras calles de New York, con las sirenas sonando y las luces encendidas mientras la mujer que amaban se aferraba apenas a la vida.

* * *

_**PERDON POR O ACTUALIZAR ES QUE TUBE PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

Max kaDaR

cavendano13

malena carrazko

Marianagimenez malu

carla chechu neli

Chiarat 


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 16**_

En el hospital les ordenaron que esperaran fuera. No hicieron caso la primera vez que intentaron llevársela. Una enfermera, con cara de no aceptar tonterías, les informó que podían esperar en la sala de espera o en la cárcel del condado.

A ella le daba igual. La espera resultó una tortura intolerable para ellos. Jacob se hizo cargo del mundano papeleo que le parecía un cruel ejercicio en un momento como este. Pero se aseguró de que las cuentas estuvieran cubiertas sin duda alguna. Se sentaron lado a lado por un momento, sin hablar, presionando uno contra el otro para reconfortarse y dándose el apoyo que pudieran entre ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a estar de pie, paseándose como tigres enjaulados, gritando y gruñendo a cualquier personal médico que se acercara sin información para ellos.

Un joven doctor de mirada agobiada ataviado con arrugadas ropas quirúrgicas se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Caballeros? Soy el Doctor Biers. ¿Son ustedes los que llegaron con Bella? Ha sido reanimada. Estuvo bastante cerca por un tiempo. Pero después de que el examen de sangre revelara que era heroína, hemos sido capaces de administrarle un medicameto para contrarrestar la droga y alejarla del borde.

Jacob no podía comprender lo que estaba escuchando. Sintió un subidón casi eufórico de alivio al escuchar que estaba viva, seguido por un nuevo horror al saber que había sido drogada. Una enojada confusión creció en él y era una mezcla peligrosa.

Jacob levantó una mano y preguntó: -¿Podemos verla? ¿Está despierta?

-Ahora está sedada -respondió el doctor. Su cuerpo ha sufrido un gran trauma esta noche y necesita descansar. La mantendremos así durante toda la noche para realizarle exámenes en el hígado y los riñones. Queremos asegurarnos de que no haya ocurrido ningún daño en esos órganos. Pero sí, pueden verla tan pronto como sea transferida a la habitación.

Edward agarró el brazo del médico, necesitando mirarlo a los ojos al hacerle la siguiente pregunta: -¿Está seguro de que fue heroína?

-No hay duda.

-¿Es capaz de decir cómo la consumió? -Preguntó Edward, con una terrible sospecha creciendo en su interior.

-Oralmente, por lo que pudimos averiguar. Creo que es la razón por la que pudimos salvarla en realidad. El cuerpo diluye una gran porción cuando es consumida de esa forma, por eso los adictos prefieren inyectársela. Si hubiera sido así, no habríamos sido capaces de salvarla -se detuvo y echó un buen vistazo a Edward.

- Ese es un feo corte. Venga y le pondré unos puntos -extendió una mano, puso el pulgar a un lado del corte y silbó ante la profundidad de la herida.- No discuta conmigo. Eso no se va a curar sin algunos puntos. Vamos.

Edward y Jacob lo siguieron. Edward pensando en lo único que Bella había comido que él y Jake no.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas qué es lo que te ha estado preocupando tanto en el trabajo -dijo Jacob. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por encima de la cabeza del doctor y un mensaje silencioso avanzó entre ellos. Alguien iba a pagar, y pagar con su vida, si tenían algo que decir en el asunto.

Con tres puntos cerró el labio de Edward y cuando por fin terminaron fueron directos a la habitación de Bella. Estaba tan pálida como las sábanas que la rodeaban, un tubo salía aún por su brazo.

Tenía una banda en un brazo que periódicamente verificaba sus signos vitales y luego estaban los molestos sonidos de máquinas piteando y zumbando en la habitación. Ambos se congelaron en la puerta, esperando que sus cerebros procesaran la visión ante ellos.

Jacob se sintió sacudido hasta la medula al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de perderla. No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio. Estaba escondida bajo el edredón, acurrucada contra Edward y cuando había llegado a su lado de la cama la expectación que había sentido era embriagadora.

Cuando Edward se la había revelado, le había robado el aliento.

Si le hubieran permitido escoger las características corporales y rasgos faciales de su mujer, habría sido igual que ella.

Entonces esos hermosos ojos se abrieron y no había sido el mismo desde entonces. Su espíritu encantador y su corazón leal, su sentido del humor y la forma como lloraba por cosas cursis se combinaban para convertirla en la única mujer sin la que no podían vivir.

Ahora, trataba de aceptar la visión de ella aquí, atada a cables, pálida y magullada y devuelta de los muertos, literalmente.

Jacob no sabía que podía sentir así de profundo. Solo sabía que si hubo dudas de ellos antes, ahora estaban abolidas y nada iba a alejarla de ellos nunca. Nada.

Edward sintió una furia helada instalarse en sus venas. Le habló a Jacob en voz baja para no despertarla caminando a un lado de la cama y suavemente tomó su mano.

-Alguien me ha estado robando en el club y en el restaurante.

Me encontré con eso por pura suerte un par de días atrás. Estoy seguro de que iba destinado a mí. El hijo de puta mejor que esté en el maldito Afganistán ahora, o lo voy a matar.

-Mierda -dijo Jacob. Parecía tan preocupado ante la idea de que alguien intentara matar a Edward como lo estaba con que Bella hubiera resultado dañada.- ¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho? ¿Alguna idea?

-Ni una puta idea -respondió Edward.- He revisado en silencio las facturas, he intentado ver si hay algún patrón en los robos y en la persona que firma. No lo he podido encontrar. Algunos de los robos han aparecido durante los controles de inventario y no en las entregas.

No hay ningún empleado que haya aparecido más que otro. Es un jodido desastre -Edward se pasó una mano cansada por el cabello mientras la última de sus energías lo abandonaba.

La noche había sido dramática y no creía tener la energía suficiente como para hacer nada más que escuchar los sonidos tranquilizadores de la respiración de Bella. Jacob se echó en la silla al otro lado de Bella y pareció estar en las mismas condiciones que él. Encontrarían al bastardo mañana, por ahora era suficiente que estuviera viva. Por ahora, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando la enfermera entró para despertar a Bella. Lo habían estado haciendo regularmente durante la noche, pero había estado bajo la influencia de la medicación y solo había sido vagamente consciente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su aturdida mente luchó por aclararse y comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero que notó fue el doloroso estado de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada hasta sangrar y se preguntó si había tenido un accidente con el coche. Un inaudible gemido lastimero salió de sus labios partidos, sorprendiéndola por su aspereza. No podía recordar haber sonado así antes.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba en un hospital y que había una enfermera sobre ella. La mujer tenía un aura distraída mientras revisaba las sondas y máquinas y le decía a Bella de que era hora de despertar e intentar ir al baño.

-¿Eh? -Bella miró alrededor dolorosamente, sorprendida ante cuanta energía le costó mover la cabeza.- ¿Q' pas'? -Su boca no podía modular las palabras que intentaba decir y el monitor de sus latidos se aceleró cuando el miedo creció en ella.

-Hola, cielo -la bienvenida y familiar presencia de Edward a su lado la ayudó a controlar el pánico.- Shhh… estamos aquí. Vas a estar bien, cariño -lucía muy mal, su cara estaba pálida, demacrada y cubierta de una barba de tres días. Parecía que había estado despierto toda la noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Frunció el ceño intentando tocarle el labio hinchado y cosido.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, dulzura -dijo Jacob desde el otro lado de la cama. Se acercó y Bella vio que lucía igual de mal que Edward.- Era demasiado apuesto de todas formas. Además, conociendo su suerte, solo lo hará lucir mejor.

-Atrás, chicos -ordenó la enfermera bajando la baranda de la cama.

Todo el hospital hablaba y especulaba sobre este trío. Según ella, no había forma de que nadie creyera que estos hombres hubieran drogado a esta muchacha. Quizás era una romántica, pero hombres que estuvieran tan nerviosos y preocupados como estos dos no la habrían puesto en peligro jamás.

Era excitante y decadente a la vez que los dos reclamaran ser su novio, y si era honesta, todo lo que sentía era envidia… excepto por lo de acabar en el hospital. Pensaba que esta era por cierto una chica con suerte.

-Vamos, cariño. Déjame ayudarte a levantar, así podrás ir al baño. Bella gimió cuando la ayudó a sentarse y los rostros de ambos hombres se tensaron ante el sonido. Parecía como si su dolor les afectara. Bella determinó que no haría ningún otro sonido. No sería una llorona y no los haría sudar por su incomodidad.

Un doloroso paso tras otro, Bella logró llegar al baño con el brazo de la enfermera a su alrededor. Sentía la cabeza como rellena de algodón y su cuerpo palpitaba como un dolor de muelas.

Sentía un dolor enorme en el pecho y cuando se sentó en el inodoro apartó la bata para ver qué estaba mal. Por más que pensaba, no podía imaginar una explicación para la grotesca quemadura y las heridas circulares en su pecho. Se empujó hasta el lavabo y se lavó la cara, tomándose su tiempo enjuagándose la boca un par de veces. Se sintió un poco mejor y esperó que fuera una señal de que pronto todo lo demás estaría mejor también.

Cuando volvió a la cama, el doctor entró y sonrió.

-Hola, Bella -dijo con tanta alegría que quiso darle un puñetazo. Se sentía demasiado miserable para entender por qué estaba tan feliz.- Probablemente no me recuerdes. Estabas bastante descolocada anoche. Soy el Dr. Biers; te atendí cuando llegaste.

¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, nada -ambos hombres se habían apoderado de un solo lado de la cama para hacerle espacio al doctor. Cada uno tenía una mano sobre ella.

-Bella, te ingresaron anoche y te trataron por una sobredosis de heroína. Casi mueres. Tengo que preguntare… ¿Sabes cómo entró la droga en tu sistema? ¿La ingeriste con conocimiento o consentimiento?

-N-no, nunca. Por favor, créame -miró con pánico y rogando, no al doctor, sino a sus hombres, con miedo de que pensaran que consumía y quisieran que se fuera.- Nunca, nunca he consumido drogas. ¿Está seguro, doctor? Quizás hay algún error -ágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Te creemos. Nadie piensa que tú hicieras eso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién querría hacerte daño?

-No -dijo y se aferró a las manos de Jacob y Edward, como si temiera que el doctor los echara a pesar de lo que decía.

- No. Acabo de mudarme aquí y no conozco a nadie aún. Jacob y Edward se cortarían los brazos antes de hacerme daño, así que puede dejar de pensar lo que creo que está pensando.

El Dr. Biers sonrió. -Bueno, ingeriste una cantidad letal de heroína pura y tuvo que llegar a ti de alguna forma. ¿Puedes recordar lo que comiste y bebiste ayer?

-Nosotros sabemos de dónde salió -dijo Edward, llamando la atención del doctor y de Bella. Jacob ya lo sabía y mantuvo sus ojos sobre Bella.

-Fue la _cr__e__me __b__r__u__l__e__e _que comió anoche. Ya hemos llamado a la policía y un detective recogió el plato del ático. Ha dado positivo -cuando el doctor comenzó a hablar, Edward continuó entregándole una de sus tarjetas de empresa con información escrita en la parte posterior.- He escrito el nombre y el número del detective, va a llamarlo sobre el tema.

-Muy bien. Bella, te hemos hecho algunos exámenes y todo indica que vas a estar bien. Te he recetado algunos analgésicos que deberían durar hasta que el dolor desaparezca, en un par de días creo. Dejaré que estos dos te lleven a casa y que tu médico de cabecera te examine en una semana más o menos. Hasta entonces, mucho reposo en cama y nada de alcohol.

¿De acuerdo?

Bella dio su consentimiento e intentó no pensar en el hecho de que alguien había intentado matarla. Era surrealista y estaba segura de que tan pronto como la conmoción desapareciera, entraría en pánico. Hasta entonces, con mucho gusto se escondería detrás de la protección que le daba la conmoción y dejaría que sus chicos se hicieran cargo y la llevaran a casa.


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 17**_

Se tomó una pastilla antes de ser dada de alta, así que el viaje a casa y el resto de esa primera noche fueron borrosos.

Sabía que la iban a mimar y cuidar, y cada vez que se agitaba uno o los dos estaban ahí, preocupados.

Era relajante. Reconfortante.

Después de una semana, la estaban volviendo loca.

Estaba bien. No tenía secuelas, ni dolores crónicos y de hecho había dejado de tomar en secreto los analgésicos después del primer día. Edward y Jacob casi se habían muerto de miedo, lo sabía, e intentó entenderlo y ser tierna cuando no la dejaban siquiera caminar por la habitación sin estar sobre ella, pero el encanto se desvaneció realmente rápido.

Había tenido una cita con el doctor y él les había asegurado a los chicos que ya podía retomar todas sus actividades. Aun así, la seguían mimando, y ella estaba a punto de gritar de puro aburrimiento.

Bella calculó que ya lo había pospuesto demasiado y llamó a su madre. Sentía que su madre tenía el derecho de saber sobre estos importantes eventos que habían ocurrido en su vida. Fue una llamada tensa.

-Mamá, te prometo que no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.

Fue una intoxicación alimenticia, eso es todo -como técnicamente sufrió de comida envenenada, Bella no sintió que estuviera mintiendo.

-Lo sé, cariño -dijo su madre en un tono grave que Bella reconoció muy bien.- Es el resto de lo que me cuentas lo que me preocupa. ¿Quieres que crea que mi niña tiene dos novios y que está bien? -Bella confiaba en su madre, sabía que era una persona abierta y justa. Si no le emocionaba la idea, estaba bien, pero esperaba que le dejara tomar sus propias decisiones y la amara de todas formas.

-Has renunciado a tu trabajo, Bella -había frustración en su voz y Bella se sintió verdaderamente arrepentida de haber alterado a su madre así.- Ese trabajo es lo que te llevó a la ciudad. Es por ese trabajo que tu padre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con que te mudaras tan lejos. Tenías un futuro y una seguridad. Y ahora, ¿qué tienes?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo un buen empleo trabajando con niños en un centro de recreo. Estaré haciendo lo que me gusta en vez de dividir mi tiempo en el banco -Bella pensaba que era mejor dejar a un lado la parte de que su jefe era uno de sus novios. No creía que su madre confiara en su juicio lo suficiente.

-Pero cariño, -suplicó su madre.- ¿Has dejado tu apartamento?

¿De verdad? ¿Tu trabajo, tu apartamento y dos novios? Me estás matando en una sola llamada ¿Considerarías venir a casa? ¿Solo para que veamos por nosotros mismo que estás bien?

-Mira, mamá, -evadió Bella, sin saber qué decir.- No sé cuándo podré viajar. Acabo de comenzar en el nuevo trabajo, no tengo ahorrado lo suficiente para un billete a casa, lo sabes, y… además, no creo que sea el mejor momento ahora mismo.

Edward estaba en la cama junto a ella, había escuchado sin una pizca de vergüenza toda la conversación y puso su mano sobre el micrófono.

-Dile que estaremos ahí el próximo viernes -cuando Bella intentó negar con la cabeza y alejarse, se lo repitió y le dio una mirada que le dijo que no tomaría un no por respuesta.

-Umm, bueno, si realmente quieres que vayamos, iremos el próximo viernes -Bella se quedó pasmada. Edward no tenía idea de en qué se había metido, y de paso a Jacob, voluntariamente. Pero si quería enfrentarse al pelotón de fusilamiento, era su funeral.

-¿_Ir__e__mos_, hmm? -Renee no estaba segura de si estaba feliz o no sobre que los hombres la acompañaran. Por una parte, si iban, sería capaz de juzgar por sí misma el tipo de hombres que eran.

Por otra, tenía miedo de que significara que no la dejaban venir sola. Bueno, determinó que si tenía una sola corazonada de que estaban maltratando a su hija de cualquier forma, bueno, volverían a casa solos y eso sería todo.

-Bueno, espero que estés satisfecho -dijo Bella cuando colgó el teléfono.- Mis padres os van a comer vivos. Sería mejor que pospusiéramos esto hasta que hayan tenido, no sé, un año para acostumbrarse antes de que los conozcáis -lo miró con unos grandes ojos esperanzados y apretó los dientes con frustración cuando él simplemente se rió.

-Bella, -dijo.- Los veremos el próximo fin de semana, los enfrentaremos y los tranquilizaremos. Verán que te adoramos y tú a nosotros y eso será todo.

Bella carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos. -Lo dudo, ¿sabes? -esto iba a apestar. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a sus padres sabiendo lo que hacía con estos dos.

-Hola, Bells, ¿Por qué te estás sonrojando? -Preguntó Jacob entrando en la habitación.

-Pregúntale a Edward -dijo con un gruñido frustrado y tiró de las mantas sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos de nuevo?

Edward se rió, divertido por su vergüenza.

-Sus padres están preocupados; vamos a ir a visitarlos el próximo fin de semana para que puedan tranquilizarse -Edward había dejado de incomodarse por su estilo de vida hacía ya muchos años. Si tanto su familia como la de Jacob habían esperado que superaran sus preferencias, no expresaron sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Edward estaba seguro de que sus padres los aceptarían a los tres sin reservas. Después de todo, los padres solo querían lo mejor para sus hijos ¿cierto? Que fueran felices. Bueno, esto era lo que los hacía felices y lo mejor para ellos. Con el tiempo, lo verían. Edward no tenía dudas.

-Me parece muy bien. Podemos buscar una casa propia mientras estemos allí -dijo Jacob saltando sobre la cama al otro lado de Bella. El comentario logró que asomara la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas con los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó en un susurro.

-Bueno, tu familia está allí, Bella-explicó Jacob.- Eso significa que viajaremos bastante. Así que tiene sentido que tengamos nuestra propia casa -se acercó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

-Haces demasiado ruido para que nos quedemos con ellos cuando estemos de visita -le pasó la lengua por los labios.- ¿A menos que quieras que te amordacemos para que no te oigan gemir?

Bella supuso que debía estar preparada para cosas como esa, pero no lo estaba. Incluso con todo lo que habían hecho para mostrarle que hablaban en serio sobre quedarse con ella, esta nueva señal de que no la dejarían ir fue suficiente para llenar su corazón de calor y sus partes más bajas se cargaron de deseo. Sus párpados bajaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se movió para encajar sus labios con los de Jacob mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

Con su lujuriosa boca fundiéndose y lamiendo la suya, Jacob gimió e intentó alejarse. Bella sintió su intención y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se aferró como una lapa.

-Bella… mmm… Bells, cielo… mmm no… para eso, ugh. Edward, ayúdame -Jacob encontró imposible alejarse de ella. Su boca le estaba haciendo cosas imposibles a la suya y estaba desnuda bajo esas mantas y cada movimiento que hacía tiraba de ellas revelando más de su dulce piel. Se habían negado a tocarla durante toda la semana, manteniendo sus deseos bajo control y la restricción era una tortura para ellos.

La tortura de tenerla tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para verla, olerla y tocarla, pero no tomarla. Ahora, aquí estaba, aferrándose a él. Pidiendo que la tomara, y Jacob no creía tener lo que hacía falta para detenerse. Levantó la vista desde el dulce rostro de Bella para suplicarle a Edward que interviniera solo para ver que Edward también estaba más allá de la capacidad para resistir más. Estaba besando y lamiendo la espalda de Bella.

Pellizcándola mientras bajaba hasta su culo. Jacob observó mientras Edward agarraba cada nalga a su vez y le daba un gran mordisco a cada una antes de separarlas y pasarle la lengua en una línea mojada por su pliegue. Los suaves suspiros de se convirtieron en gemidos sin aliento en ese momento, y gimió profundo y fuerte sobre su boca cuando Edward empujó y hundió su lengua en el anillo fruncido de músculos.

La visión lo empujó a la acción y se retiró del abrazo de Bella para enterrar su cara en los suaves pliegues de sus otros labios.

Bebiendo de su esencia, lamiendo su clítoris suave mientras Edward continuaba con la lengua en su culo. Le empujaron las piernas hasta que las tuvo bajo la barbilla y sus tesoros abiertos y libres.

Bella estaba perdida en las sensaciones que se disparaban por su cuerpo. Edward estaba haciéndole algo a su culo que le hacía difícil no gritar y Jacob le chupaba el clítoris con lamidas profundas que hacían que le flotara la cabeza. Su cuerpo se sintió vivo y en fuego de una forma que no lo había hecho durante toda la semana.

Contuvo su orgasmo, queriendo alargar las deliciosas sensaciones tanto como podía. Entonces Edward se afirmó sobre sus rodillas y se estiró hasta el cajón de la mesilla de noche mientras usaba primero un dedo y luego dos en su agujero posterior. Incluso antes de sentir el frío lubricante, supo lo que estaba por venir y sus gemidos se volvieron frenéticos en expectación.

Edward se puso de rodillas detrás y colocó la cabeza de su polla contra ella, empujando, atormentando, haciéndola arquearse y retorcerse, intentando hacer que entrara en ella totalmente y terminara este tormento. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal de lado y Jacob escogió ese momento para buscar una mejor posición. Le empujó la pierna inferior hacia abajo y tiró de la otra hacia arriba.

Entonces se acomodó hasta que su gruesa polla palpitante se balanceó contra su barbilla y lo oyó murmurar: -Chúpame, Bella.

Eso es, nena, chúpame la polla mientras Edward te folla el culo y yo me como este coño hasta que grites por nosotros.

Bella casi gritó. Tenía su gruesa polla a medio camino de su garganta antes de que terminara esa frase. Le encantaba la forma como hablaba cuando hacían el amor. La hacía sentir decadente y salvaje, con su voz profunda y áspera con pasión.

Miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo y observó mientras él envolvía una gran mano alrededor de sus muslos y hundía su cabeza de vuelta sobre su coño chorreante, acercándola más a su cara de forma que Edward pudiera alcanzar mejor su agujero trasero. Edward se empujó más cerca y comenzó a entrar en ella en pequeñas embestidas, cada vez más profundas. Bella sintió solo pasión cegadora mientras la llenaba cada vez más.

Jacob lamió, chupó y pellizcó su clítoris que estaba lo suficientemente duro como para hacerla gemir con cada toque. Era demasiado, estaba al borde, muy cerca. No podía contenerse más, comenzó a succionar fuerte y hondo a Jacob cuando su cuerpo dejó de obedecer y comenzó a luchar por no moverse. Su cuerpo simplemente no pudo mantenerse quieto por más tiempo y se volvió salvaje contra ellos, intentando retorcerse y temblar.

_Pl__as_. La mano de Edward se sintió fuerte sobre su culo.

-Quédate quieta -_P__l__as_. -Maldita sea, Bella. ¡Ah, joder! -Edward, golpeándola fuerte sobre las nalgas, intentando mantener su ritmo suave y resultándole imposible con ella convirtiéndose en un incendio descontrolado entre sus brazos.

Jacob la mordió en un esfuerzo por controlarla también, pero estaba más allá de la habilidad de detener su cuerpo. Era una criatura sin pensamientos, solo instinto.

Jacob gruñó y apretó sus muslos, luego se lanzó sobre su espalda, manteniendo su coño dulce en su boca y arrastrándola sobre él para que se acomodara a horcajadas en su cara. Una vez ahí, bajó una mano por su cuerpo para agarrar un puñado de su pelo y sostener su cabeza para poder follarla fuerte y rápido en la boca, golpeando y empujando el fondo de su garganta y emocionado ante sus esfuerzos de chupar y tragar alrededor de su feroz ritmo.

Edward sonrió con sombría satisfacción. Tomó el puñado de pelo de las manos de Jacob, asumiendo el deber de mantener su cabeza quieta para ellos. Se inclinó sobre ella para observar el vertiginoso ritmo que Jacob había sentado sobre su boca, emocionado ante la visión de esa carne bombeando dentro y fuera de sus hermosos labios. Apretó su agarre y sacudió su cabeza adelante y atrás sobre las embestidas un par de veces, ayudando a Jacob a follarle la boca.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella gimió y succionó intentando mantener el ritmo, por lo que era obvio que estaba disfrutando de cada segundo.

-Bella. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? -Preguntó, empujando su boca abajo hacia la polla de Jacob, sintiendo que golpeaba en el fondo de su garganta y luego la mantuvo ahí por unos treinta segundos completos antes de soltarla para que respirara.- Si no te quedas quieta, puedes hacerte daño.

Edward la montó a horcajadas y se hundió de nuevo en su culo por atrás. Todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensó y gritó cuando un orgasmo arrasó su cuerpo como una erupción. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que solo la cabeza estuvo en ella y se empujó de nuevo, fuerte. Profundo. Entonces se retiró y se dejó ir. Intenso, rápido, duro, la montó como no se había permitido en su culo antes.

Sabía que no iba a durar al observar su polla desaparecer una y otra vez entre esas perfectas nalgas. Más fuerte, más profundo.

Le soltó el pelo para separar sus mejillas y cambió su ángulo, entrando directamente hacia abajo, empujando contra las paredes de su coño, sus pelotas se golpeaban contra esa dulce entrada goteante con cada descenso. Jacob trabajaba sin parar en su clítoris, sus brazos firmes alrededor de su espalda baja sosteniendo sus brazos firmes a sus lados mientras aumentaba su ritmo en su boca.

Fue demasiado. La vista, las sensaciones… Edward alcanzó el punto máximo. Como una bomba centrada en su ingle, explotó fuera de sí y dentro de ella. Sus gritos fueron altos y guturales mientras cabalgaba las olas que parecían no tener fin.

Jacob lo sintió. Sintió la intensidad con la que Edward se corrió y pareció llegar hasta él. Sus bolas se apretaron y tensaron y de alguna forma se forzó a no moverse, su cuerpo se aferró al borde del clímax, justo ahí, a solo un toque y no se movió.

Conteniendo su clímax hasta que pudiera llevar a Bella una vez más antes de dejarse ir. Pero Bella no estaba congelada. Por el contrario, parecía estar en una especie de frenesí y cuando se detuvo, redobló sus movimientos, chupando y lamiéndole la polla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jacob no tuvo oportunidad contra ella y gritó su clímax con su coño inundando su boca.

Los tres se estremecieron con temblores intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. El sudor se les pegaba y se enfrió en sus pieles mientras yacían juntos, con sus cuerpos tocándose y sus manos acariciándose.

-Los amo -Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio, las emociones eran demasiado grandes para mantenerlas dentro después de lo que acababan de compartir.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron más fuertes a ella por infinitos minutos. Sabía que estaban procesando el efecto de su declaración, sabiendo que se lo decía a los dos y sabiendo que lo decía en serio para ambos. Bella no se sintió desairada por la falta de respuesta verbal. Sabía que cada uno se lo diría cuándo y cómo quisieran y estaba bien con eso.

Mientras Jacob acariciaba suaves patrones sobre su vientre plano, Edward enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, sus pensamientos tranquilos y serenos por primera vez desde esa noche. La noche que casi la pierden. Observó cómo cambiaba la luz en su cabello pasando entre sus dedos y se dejó impregnar por la serenidad de tener a las dos personas que amaba cerca y seguros. Muy pronto, la realidad los golpearía, pero por ahora era suficiente abrazar y ser abrazado.


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 18**_

Esa noche, mientras Jacob y Bella iban al centro de recreo, Edward esperó en su oficina al Detective Jasper Cullen. El primo de Edward había decidido unirse a la policía y arriesgar su vida cada día, en vez de confiar en su fondo fiduciario.

Edward, que también había sentido la necesidad de forjar su propio camino, fue uno de los únicos miembros de la familia que no cuestionó su elección o intentó hacer que renunciara.

A la familia no le molestó que trabajara, de hecho, la mayoría de ellos trabajaba de alguna forma, pero todos estaban horrorizados de que hubiera escogido una profesión tan peligrosa.

Si amaba y creía en la ley, argumentaron sus padres, ¿Por qué no ser abogado? Sin embargo, Jasper no tenía paciencia para la política y el baile legal que dicha profesión demandaba. Prefería el trabajo policial. Las reglas eran sencillas, y las líneas entre el bien y el mal eran claras y directas: si se quebranta la ley, se arresta al infractor. Simple.

Su trabajo era gratificante y satisfacía al niño aun dentro de él que veía todas las películas de policías que había y soñaba con crecer para algún día ser el que detenía a los malos.

-Así que, mi madre me ha contado que la tía Esme le ha dicho que estás enamorado -dijo Jasper a modo de saludo entrando sin tocar y sintiéndose como en casa en una silla frente a Edward.

Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules . Su sonrisa era burlona y le recordó a Edward sus días de despreocupación y juventud.

-Bueno, pues mi madre me ha dicho que la tía Charlotte le ha contado que te pillaron con la esposa de otro hombre -replicó Edward con una sonrisa. Este era un baile familiar, uno que llevaban realizando entre ellos durante toda su vida.

Las madres eran la vida de esta familia. Si alguien necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de los parientes, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con cualquiera de ellas.

-Era la novia de otro hombre -replicó de vuelta Jasper, resignado a la cadena de chismes de la familia, pero todavía un poco ofendido de que pensaran que sería partidario de romper un matrimonio.- No se iba a casar con él. Solo fui el medio con el que tomó su determinación.

No señaló que no habría sido parte de eso de haber sabido que ella planeaba que su prometido los pillara. Lo hacía peor que lo hubiera usado y no quería que se supiera, si podía evitarlo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que se hubiera visto involucrado con una mujer comprometida. Pero era su maldito complejo de héroe, pensó con tristeza.

No podía resistirse a una damisela en apuros. Y qué damisela.

Era una bomba de pelo rojo y grandes tetas y se había aferrado a él y llorado rogándole que la abrazara y la ayudara a olvidar. Así que lo hizo. Con la lengua hasta su garganta y las manos en su entrepierna, él también había olvidado… Olvidó que estaba en la casa de otro hombre y con la mujer de otro hombre.

Eso hasta que ese otro hombre apareció y se desató el infierno.

-Bueno, en ese caso… -dijo Edward con una reverencia burlona de su cabeza. Jasper agarró el objeto más cercano que encontró y se lo arrojó con algunos consejos de qué podría hacerse. Edward se rió y atrapó el pisapapeles fácilmente con una risita.- Bueno, hace ya más de una semana que te di mis facturas.

Espero que hayas podido encontrar en ellas algo más que yo.

-Es un desastre lo que tienes entre manos, Edward -comenzó Jasper, todo el humor desapareció fijando su atención en el archivo que traía.- Por lo que puedo ver, tiene que ser una de estas tres personas, o las tres… -cuando Jasper expuso sus sospechas y los caminos que había tomado para llegar a esas conclusiones, Edward sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

Las tres eran personas en las que confiaba y ocupaban posiciones importantes en su empresa.

Sabía que sería a ser así, por supuesto que lo sabía. No podrían haber tenido acceso a las facturas si hubiera sido de otra manera, pero aun así era una sorpresa verlo explicado en blanco y negro. Edward se preparó para lo siguiente y se hizo la idea de que tendría que analizar a tres personas que consideraba amigos.

-Tanya está en tu lista, Jasper -señaló Edward con sorpresa.

Jasper conocía a Tanya tan bien como él, y estaba más que un poco sorprendido de que apareciera en esa corta lista.

Vamos, la conocemos desde que tenía… ¿cuántos? ¿seis, siete años? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría ser ella?

-Sí, -Jasper lo miró con ojos fríos.- Y yo soy un policía que ha aprendido muy bien las estadísticas de amigos cercanos y familiares que comenten crímenes contra los suyos -Edward sacudió la cabeza como para objetar, pero Jasper continuó.

-Mira.

Llevaba aquí solo un mes cuando esto comenzó, nada de lo que pudimos encontrar ocurrió antes de que llegara a la ciudad.

Firmó la mayoría de las entregas y estuvo al menos en el establecimiento para todas. Mira, no me gusta pensar que ella haría esta mierda más que tú. Pero no te estaría haciendo ningún favor si no la incluyera. El hecho es que ella es la más probable y si no fuera prácticamente familia ya la habría interrogado.

-Está bien. Sigo pensando que estás muy equivocado con esto, pero está bien. No me pongas los ojos en blanco, lo digo en serio. Ha estado intentando que Jacob y yo salgamos con ella. Me cuesta creer que una chica que está caliente por mí me estuviera robando y luego intentara matarme. Quizás has sido policía demasiado tiempo, pero en el mundo real, el coquetear no suele considerarse intento de asesinato.

Jasper sabía que Edward sentía que eso era un punto a su favor, pero para él era solo otra marca en su contra. Recordaba a Tanya mejor de que lo creía que Edward lo hacía. Recordaba a una mocosa malcriada que era decididamente viciosa en sus rabietas cada vez que no se salía con la suya.

Recordaba haberla visto batir sus pestañas y rogar bellamente a su padre por una bicicleta nueva en uno de sus muchos veranos allí. Cuando le dijeron que no, suave pero firmemente, la niña bonita se convirtió rápidamente en un feo demonio.

Uno que había gritado, pisoteado y cabreado a su padre hasta, con la cara roja, había tenido que cargarla desde el patio y escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento. Es más, después de dos semanas de verla haciendo pucheros y con los ojos enrojecidos, montaba una bicicleta nueva.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo. De haber actuado él así alguna vez, dudaba que hubiese visto una bicicleta de nuevo.

-Esto es lo que quiero hacer -comenzó Jasper y presentó un plan de acción mientras Edward intervenía con sus propias ideas y otras dos horas pasaron antes de que dejaran la oficina.

Cuando los dos entraron en el vestíbulo del restaurante, Jasper se paró en seco. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó como si estuviese listo para un ataque y su mirada se fijó en el salón de cócteles. Edward sabía quién había atrapado su atención antes de mirar. Jasper tenía gustos similares a él y Jacob. era la única mujer que conocía que podía detenerlos así.

Bella usaba un conjunto particularmente decadente esta noche. Llevaba un vestido estilo griego blanco ligero que se balanceaba y movía a su alrededor como si creara su propia brisa.

Colgaba suelto, pero abrazaba cada curva. Tenía una abertura a un lado desde su ombligo y por atrás se envolvía bellamente alrededor de su voluptuoso trasero. También dejaba toda su espalda maravillosamente desnuda. Un collar de imitación de diamantes alrededor de su cuello estaba unido al vestido. Llevaba brazaletes a juego en cada muñeca y su pelo estaba recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza en una masa de rizos con las mismas piedras brillando.

Cuando los vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, observaron destellos de sus muslos a través de la rendija entre sus piernas, eso si es que un hombre podía alejar la vista del balanceo de sus senos que estaban sueltos en ese vestido.

Edward no sabía lo que le había hecho a la prenda que hacía que se mantuviera tan obstinadamente en su lugar y estaba a la vez agradecido por ello y un poco disgustado.

Jasper seguía mirando con la boca abierta cuando Bella se detuvo frente a él y sonrió con calidez hacia su rostro. Edward casi sintió pena por él. Recordaba demasiado bien el impacto de su sonrisa la primera vez que la vio. Todavía no se había recuperado.

-Hola -dijo y acercó la mano a Jasper .- Soy Bella. Tú debes ser Jasper.

Jasper logró cerrar la boca antes de babear y le estrechó la mano entre las suyas. Era toda una visión con sus ojos y una boca que lo hacía querer llorar porque perteneciera a su primo.

Primero la pelirroja, ahora esto. El mundo no estaba bien en lo que a él concernía. Se inclinó para rozar un beso en su mejilla y la sutil fragancia de su perfume mezclado con su esencia que era puro calor femenino hizo que su sangre se espesara. Su voz fue un poco demasiado brusca cuando contestó:

-Encantado de conocerte -lanzó una mirada a Edward cuando dijo:- Mi primo es un tipo con suerte. Eres impresionante-estaba encantado cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y asintió agradeciendo su cumplido.

-Jasper. ¿Esto significa que no te has hecho matar aún?

-Dijo Jacob cuando se le acercó por detrás de Bella y le dio un buen empujón de hombros.

-Superman no puede morir -respondió Jasper -. Lo sabes.

-Oye, ¿No te has enterado? -Dijo Jacob.- Superman sí murió.

-He escuchado ese rumor. Decidí ignorarlo -Jasper le guiñó un ojo a Bella cuando respondió y luego le preguntó a Edward.

-¿Tienes tiempo para una bebida?

Los cuatro se dirigieron al salón con Bella al frente. Podía sentir la intensidad de sus miradas sobre ella. Sonrió irónicamente y se imaginó que así era como debía sentirse una gacela frente a una manada de leones. Cuando llegó hasta la barra de caoba, le dio la espalda y descansó los codos en ella, exponiendo la división de su vestido. Si iban a mirarla descaradamente, por Dios que les daría algo que mirar, pensó.

Los tres hombres se quedaron congelados y paralizados. Observaron cómo cada respiración levantaba y abría su vestido.

Podía decir que se maravillaban que el material se aferrara contra todas las reglas de la gravedad, esperando que con la siguiente inhalación, cediera y revelara la carne que apenas resguardaba.

-Oh, por Dios, chicos -dijo Bella con exasperación.- Es cinta adhesiva doble y no va a ceder o no estaría parada aquí así -se rió despacio y sacudió la cabeza, pero no compartieron su ánimo alegre. Mientras uno por uno alzaron sus miradas, se dio cuenta que para lo que ella había sido broma, para ellos había sido muy en serio.

La mirada de excitación era evidente en los rostros de los tres hombres y Bella se puso seria rápidamente. No estaba segura de qué hacer. Jasper era un elemento desconocido para ella.

Era atractivo y muy apuesto con su mística policial, pero estaba enamorada de dos hombres y no creía tener el espacio en su corazón, o en su cuerpo, para un tercero.

Edward, siempre en sintonía con sus expresiones, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: -No compartimos. Ten la seguridad de que Jacob y yo seremos los últimos que alguna vez te toquen.

-Sin embargo, - interrumpió Jacob.- Jasper siempre ha sido una magnífica audiencia.

Le explicó rápidamente que más o menos un año atrás, tenían una novia particularmente aventurera cuando invitaron a Jasper para cenar. A mitad de la comida, se había puesto de pie y se quito el vestido. Aunque había rechazado la oferta educadamente, sí se había quedado y observado. Esa noche había sido una sorpresa satisfactoria para todos y se había repetido desde entonces unas cuantas noches igualmente satisfactorias.

Bella volvió a mirar a Jasper . Era guapo, alto, bien formado por la forma como se ajustaba su ropa, pero fueron su ojos los que la atraparon. Había una intensidad ahí que la hizo temblar con aprecio. También había bondad, quizás era el policía en él, o quizás era solo su naturaleza, pero había algo en él que simplemente rezumaba confianza y honor. No encajaba en la imagen que tenía de un voyeur. Definitivamente parecía del tipo que usaba sus manos. Cuando lo dijo, él respondió.

-Oh, créeme. Si esta fuera una situación donde tuviera permitido usar las manos contigo, te tomaría tan a fondo que te olvidarías de estos dos y te escaparías conmigo -sonrió de una forma que solo se podía describir como arrogante y añadió.

-Pero hay una emoción que se encuentra como observador que no se puede lograr de ninguna otra forma. Dime, ¿Alguna vez te has excitado viendo una película porno o leyendo algún libro ardiente? -Cuando asintió tímidamente dijo.- Ahí lo tienes. Solo toma ese sentimiento y multiplícalo por cien cuando el sexo que estás viendo es en persona.

-Oh -susurró Bella.

Veinte minutos después, Bella pensó que se iba a volver loca.

Jasper había dirigido a los hombres para que la desvistieran tan pronto como llegaron a la sala de estar. Había ordenado que la recostaran en una de las sillas de cuero negro de Edward. Después de que se sentó, Jacob le apoyó las piernas en los brazos de la silla según sus órdenes, luego ordenó que le tirara los brazos hacia atrás sobre la silla y le dijo que no los moviera por ningún motivo.

A continuación, le había dicho a Edward que bajara en ella mientras Jacob la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Se había sentado en silencio y alerta mientras los hombres la devastaban y en diez minutos alucinantes había estado gritando en la boca de Jacob mientras Edward la succionaba, lamía y besaba sin descanso hasta llevarla al clímax.

-Edward, -la voz de Jasper penetró la niebla que envolvía su mente.- Párate a un lado de la silla y déjame verte llevarla al límite -Edward le dio un último beso húmedo a su clítoris y se movió hasta el brazo de la silla.

Bella sabía lo que venía. Le habían hecho esto un puñado de veces. Era devastador cada vez. Era la más explosiva y destrozadora experiencia que había tenido. Se lo daban con moderación, como un exquisito postre reservado solo para ocasiones especiales y Bella gimió, su cuerpo temblando en anticipación. Con Edward fuera del camino, Jasper tenía una vista clara de su abierto coño goteante, su mirada estaba centrada ahí y Bella se sintió conectada con él en este increíble acto de intimidad.

-Jacob, -dijo Jasper sin mirarlo.- Deja que Bella te chupe mientras Edward hace que llegue.

Jacob se puso de pie, murmurando: -Será un placer -la mano de dedos largos de Jacob acarició su mejilla moviendo su cabeza para que lo enfrentara después de haberse despojado de sus ropas, facilitando la cabeza bulbosa de su polla entre sus labios. Ambos sisearon de placer cuando lo deslizó hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Luego deslizó la mano hacia abajo y suavemente pero con firmeza apretó su cuello, solo apenas restringiendo su respiración. Su otra mano agarró un puñado de su pelo, sosteniendo con eficacia su rostro como un prisionero dispuesto a sus embestidas.

Entonces Edward deslizó su gran mano entre sus piernas. Su mirada estaba fija en Jacob cuando Edward hundió dos dedos fuertes en ella y los arqueó. Jacob se deslizó lentamente hasta el fondo de su boca y Edward los dobló dos veces. Bella saltó y un gemido sonó en su pecho.

-No te muevas -la orden llegó de Edward y el talón de su otra mano se instaló con firmeza por encima de su monte. Luego los movió de nuevo. Las piernas de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse y sus brazos bajaron.

-Detente -dijo Jacob, dándole un fuerte tirón en su pelo.

-Sabes cómo funciona, pequeña -le dio un par de embestidas cortas y rápidas a su boca y Bella observó cómo sus músculos se tensaron y llenaron de pasión sus rasgos. Edward los arqueó de nuevo fuerte y rápido y Bella perdió su habilidad de pensar.

Jasper podía olerla. Era intoxicante, olía tan bien como lucía y lucía como el nirvana. Notó que, en contra de las advertencias de los hombres, comenzó a sacudirse, y Edward aplicó más presión sobre ella con su mano libre y dobló el ritmo de sus empujes. Jasper maldijo en voz baja cuando Bella gritó y un manantial fluyó de su cuerpo para rociar sus músculos y salpicar su estómago mientras Edward continuaba bombeándola.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella con un gruñido y succionó furiosamente su clítoris, apretando sus manos en sus músculos para mantenerla abierta cuando gritó de nuevo y comenzó a luchar contra su agarre en ella.

Era algo impresionante de observar y Jasper sintió las olas de calor y lujuria emanando del trío mientras luchaban y sacudían juntos.

Edward se levantó y se quitó la ropa sin esperar la orden de Jasper, su enfoque fijo en Jacob follándole profundo y rápido la boca mientras su cuerpo continuaba temblando con réplicas.

-Fóllala en la silla, Jake -dijo Jasper , su voz áspera y ronca cargada de sexo. Jacob dio un paso atrás y la levantó como si no pesara nada y luego se sentó en la silla. La atrajo a su regazo de espaldas a él, de forma que su dulce culo quedó acunado en su regazo mientras quedaba de frente a Jasper y se hundió en su vagina palpitante.- Pon tus pies sobre sus muslos, Bella… sí, así.

No, mantén tus piernas separadas. Umm, eso es. Lindo -la mano de Jacob agarró su parte inferior y estableció un ritmo rápido que la arrancó más gritos de placer. Edward se acercó y le dio un beso hondo, su lengua empujó tan rápido entre sus labios como la polla de Jacob entre sus piernas. Gimió y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás por el pelo, deslizando sus dedos entre esos labios ahora y observando cómo los lamía una y otra vez mientras los empujaba hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Luego, fue su eje el que avanzó y deslizó a lo largo de su lengua, sus gemidos mezclándose con los suyos. Ambos la tomaron con un ritmo palpitante que hizo imposible que durara.

Demasiado pronto, Edward reconoció las señales de que Jacob estaba al límite, su ritmo se rompió cuando empezó a perder el control.

Edward cambió su ángulo y comenzó a embestir más rápido en su boca, determinado a que se corrieran todos juntos.

Jacob se retiró del culo de Bella y su siguiente acometida golpeó su punto G.

Bella detonó y explotó de nuevo. Fue una sorpresa para todos, y la visión de su orgasmo inundando su cuerpo como un grifo, galvanizó a los hombres.

Jacob gritó y bombeó tan fuerte dentro de ella que los levantó de la silla cuando su clímax se unió a ella y luego Edward los acompañó, su semen llenando y derramándose en su boca.

Jasper gimió cuando su cuerpo dio una sacudida involuntaria y le tomó cada pedazo de su poder aguantarse y no correrse.

No se atrevió a moverse. Estaba tan duro que creyó que incluso el roce de sus pantalones contra su dolorosa erección sería suficiente para hacerlo llegar. Había visto a Edward y Jacob con otras dos mujeres. Mujeres por las que se habían preocupado y apasionado, pero no era nada comparado con lo que acababa de presenciar.

La mirada que había en el rostro de Edward cuando se corrió en su boca había sido más que lujuria. La había mirado a los ojos y en ese momento había estado vulnerable y escueto.

_Re__a__l__men__t__e __ e__s__t__á __e__n__a__m__orado de el__l__a_, pensó Jasper, _a__mb__os __l__o es__t__á__n__._

A medida que su cuerpo cedió a regañadientes, se dijo que, a pesar de que la suya no era una relación convencional, era genuina, y se preguntó cómo manejarían todas las familias involucradas este trío. Sin duda, sería una interesante Navidad por venir, pensó, y se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de invitados que usaba siempre que se quedaba.

* * *

_**CHICAS PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR ES QUE SE ME DESCOMPUSO LA COMPUTADORA Y ME LA ACABAN DE ENTREGAR, Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR POR QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y MUCHAS **__**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**_

_**LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA QUE SERIA UN JASPER/ALICE YA QUE SOLO QUEDARIASN TRES CAPITULOS.**_

Dominación. Sumisión. Asesinato. Y todo antes del almuerzo.

Nueva York, libro 2.

El actual caso del detective de homicidios, Jasper Cullen, lo tiene bloqueado y frustrado. Un asesino en serie está atacando a jóvenes mujeres. Después de un largo e infructuoso día estudiando las pruebas más espantosas que jamás hubiera visto, necesita un descanso.

Entrar en el club BDSM de su primo es un recordatorio de que hay otra parte en él. Una parte que ha sido descuidada a favor de una vida regida por el trabajo. El asunto es, que es un Dom en busca de una sub. Cuando tropieza con Alice.

Alice es la sub de sus sueños con el poder de aliviar su alma.

Sin previo aviso, el caso de asesinato alcanza, con sus feos tentáculos, a la parte más privada de su mundo: la mujer que quiere reclamar como suya. La mujer cuya obstinada búsqueda por el delicado equilibrio entre una vida sumisa y su propia independencia, podría ponerla directamente en el camino del asesino.

Guest

pera l.t

Max kaDaR

Nadiia16

Basileia75

gibelu

vanesscsb

Chiarat

AleCullenn

cavendano13

Mary de cullen


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 19**_

A la mañana siguiente, Bella era una maraña de nervios y ansiedad. Partirían al aeropuerto en tres horas para ver a sus padres.

Era un completo desastre. Sabía que la amaban y que querían lo mejor para ella, pero ¿qué pasaría si no podían ver que Edward y Jacob eran lo mejor para ella? ¿Qué haría si su padre la miraba como si lo hubiera decepcionado? No creía ser capaz de hacerle frente si todo se reducía a escoger entre sus padres y sus hombres.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, tener esperanza y rezar para que no llegaran a eso.

Mientras tanto cocinaría. Era la única cosa que calmaba sus nervios. Haría las galletas preferidas de su padre para llevárselas y quizás también le llevaría un poco al empleado de la planta baja.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras echaba harina en un bol… esperaba que el vuelo no se retrasara, porque si lo hacía necesitaría más harina.

Bella levantó la mirada con desconcierto cuando oyó sonar el ascensor. Los chicos se habían marchado solo veinte minutos antes.

Jacob para ordenar algunas cosas en el centro de recreo y Edward a la oficina de su agente, mencionando algo sobre contratos antes de partir. Quedó desconcertada cuando vio a Tanya entrar al vestíbulo.

-Hola, Tanya… -dijo Bella, .- Umm… los chicos se acaban de ir. Tenían algunos recados que hacer antes de irnos.

-Lo sé, -contestó Tanya con una mueca de desprecio.- He estado esperando toda la mañana, necesito hablar contigo -Tanya había pensado y meditado durante toda una semana qué hacer.

Sabía que Edward estaba sobre ella por los robos. No creía que supiera que era ella, pero estaba desesperada.

Su única esperanza era deshacerse de Bella y atraer su atención hacia ella. Obviamente, la pequeña ramera los estaba aburriendo, o Edward no habría notado los elementos faltantes.

Bueno, se aseguraría de mantenerlos ocupados una vez que la puta desapareciera. Nublaría sus mentes con sexo. Luego les rogaría que la llevaran a un viaje por Europa. Para cuando volvieran, las pequeñas discrepancias en el inventario serían un lejano recuerdo y sus problemas quedarían atrás.

No habría necesitado robarle si hubiera comenzado a salir con ella desde el momento en que llegó. Era culpa suya. Si hubiera seguido su plan no estaría metida en líos y no tendría que estar aquí haciendo esto. Bueno, no se podía cambiar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tenía que seguir y sería más fácil de aquí en adelante.

Bella se limpió las manos y le hizo un gesto a Tanya para que tomara asiento.

-Si quieres hablar, sentémonos. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida?

¿Algo de zumo o un té? -Bella sintió que la tensión le apretaba el estómago cuando Tanya se quedó en medio de la sala de estar mirando alrededor. Era como si estuviera haciendo inventario y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Mira, te quiero fuera de aquí. Estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte veinte mil dólares para que desaparezcas. Empaca tu mierda y vete y yo te firmaré un cheque.

Bella se quedó atónita.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que tomaré tu dinero? Y además, ¿Por qué crees que me marcharía?

-La ira bullía en su intestino y su voz tembló con la fuerza que le tomó mantenerla suave. Tanya podría pensar que estaban solas porque no sabía que Jasper había pasado la noche y Bella no quería despertarlo. Fuera lo que fuera que Tanya estaba haciendo era entre ella y Tanya. No quería arrastrar a nadie más.

-Lo que creo es que eres una pequeña puta hambrienta de dinero que vio el signo del dólar la primera vez que posaron sus ojos en ti, y yo te estoy ofreciendo mucho más de lo que obtendrás de ellos una vez que se cansen -sacudió su pelo de su cara y se acercó a Bella cuando continuó.

- Vamos, Bella. Las dos somos mujeres. No tienes que actuar para mí. Sé lo que te hacen. Y sé que debes odiarlo. Pero oye, ¿quién podría culparte realmente mirando este sitio? ¿Y la ropa con la que te pasean? ¿Qué hay de esas rocas en tus orejas? ¿Obtienes eso por tomarlos por el culo como una buena putita? Solo estás aquí por el dinero. ¿Por qué más estarías aquí? Te estoy ofreciendo todo por adelantado. Créeme es más de lo que ellos te darán cuando se aburran de ti -estaba frente a frente a Bella.

-Se aburrirán de ti, Bella. Sin importar las mentiras que te han dicho para hacerte creer otra cosa. Terminarán contigo y te echarán como el condón usado que eres y después ¿dónde irás? -Dio un paso atrás, sacó su chequera del bolso y le arqueó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

- Veinte mil para que te vayas ahora, antes de que se aburran de ti. Míralo de esta forma, puedes vivir el resto de tu vida siendo la que se fue en lugar de una de las tantas que abandonaron.

Jasper contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños. Estaba tan cabreado que se imaginaba rompiéndole su pequeño cuello vicioso. Pero se mantuvo fuera de la vista, esperando que dijera más para incriminarse.

Bella nunca se habia peleado. Nunca lo había sido. Ni siquiera había golpeado nunca a nadie. Pero ahora mismo, quería golpear a Tanya tanto que hacía que sus brazos temblaran con el esfuerzo que le tomaba retenerse.

-Si no te marchas voy a llamar a seguridad y haré que te arrastren fuera de aquí del pelo.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? ¿Seguridad? Tú, pequeña don nadie. ¿No lo entiendes? No perteneces aquí. Yo sí.

Los conozco a todos allí abajo y si los llamas, tú serás quien sea arrastrada por el pelo en cuanto les diga que te he pillado con el tío que has traído sigilosamente minutos después de que Edward y Jacob se marcharan. Ya sabes, el mismo que ha salido corriendo medio desnudo cuando he entrado para ver qué estabais haciendo -mientras Bella miraba en estado de shock, Tanya sacudió la cabeza y continuó.- Márchate ahora, Bella, antes de que esto se ponga feo.

Solo toma el cheque y no mires atrás -lo sacó de la chequera y se lo metió en el escote de Bella con una sonrisa burlona.

Su mueca se transformó en resignación cuando Bella rompió el cheque en pedazos y se lo tiró a la cara.

-Sal ahora mismo. Podrás ser capaz de convencer a seguridad por un tiempo, pero Edward y Jacob nunca te creerán. Ahora vete.

-Sabes, estoy casi feliz de que haya hecho eso. He trabajado duro para conseguir ese dinero y no me hacía feliz dártelo. Sin embargo, quería darte una oportunidad. Después de todo, me sentía un poco mal por todo eso de que casi te mueres.

Quiero decir, se suponía que tenías que haberte muerto, te di suficiente como para matar a un búfalo, pero después, cuando sobreviviste pensé que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Pero ahora veo que lo merecías.

Igual como mereces esto.

Tanya se movió antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar. Sacó una pistola de su bolso y le disparó, sintiéndose como la picadura de un escorpión.

Jasper procesó lo que oyó un segundo demasiado tarde y salió de la esquina para ver que Bella se apretaba el estómago y caía al suelo.

-¡Quieta! -gritó. No tenía su arma, pero la experiencia le había mostrado que un tono de mando era suficiente para engañar a la mayoría de los delincuentes.- Baja el arma y tírate al suelo.

¡Ahora!

-Tanya se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Lo vas a estropear todo -su voz era el mismo gemido agudo que recordaba. Jasper se preguntó cómo había escondido su verdadero yo de Edward durante todo un año trabajando con él. Caminó hacia ella, pensando que era una pena que hubiera resultado ser ella al final. La habían visto crecer, y le gustaban sus padres, esto los iba a matar.

Debió haber estado prestando atención. Estaba distraído y la había desestimado porque la conocía. No la registró para asegurarse de que bajara el arma, no pensó que iría tan lejos como para darse la vuelta y dispararle. Pero lo hizo y sonrió como una maldita gata cuando cayó de rodillas mientras se retorcía intentado quitarse el dardo del pecho.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**_


	21. Capítulo Veinte

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k __01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

* * *

_**C****apítulo 20**_

Seth estaba asustado. Le gustaba este nuevo trabajo y lo necesitaba. Tres años atrás, su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón dejando a su madre con cuatro niños que mantener y muchas deudas que ser pagadas. Seth había abandonado la universidad y vuelto a casa para intentar mantener a su familia unida. Su madre era una inmigrante que nunca había trabajado fuera de casa.

Sabía que el que su madre estuviera ahí para él, sus hermanos y hermana era la razón de que ninguno de ellos se metiera en problemas. Así que, mientras viviera, su madre se quedaría en casa. Sus tres hermanos pequeños eran demasiado jóvenes; el mayor solo tenía trece años, aún no lo suficientemente mayor como para ayudar con las cuentas. Así que dependía de él.

Este trabajo era su oportunidad. Cobraba más de lo que su padre ganaba y con las horas extras que el jefe le dejaba hacer, las cosas pintaban bien. No sabía lo mucho que su educación le costaba a su padre. La deuda que se había acumulado hacía que Seth se estremeciera cada vez que pensaba en ella. Bueno, se preocuparía de eso y si todo seguía al mismo ritmo, tendría la tarjeta de crédito pagada en seis meses. El resto se pagaría en un año y medio después de eso.

Pero sólo si mantenía este trabajo. Se rumoreaba que había alguien robando, y lo estaban señalando a él. Supuso que no podía culparlos por creer eso. Era el más nuevo y sus problemas de dinero no eran ningún secreto, pero aun así le molestaba que lo vieran como un ladrón.

Especialmente cuando sabía quién era el ladrón.

Como ahorrar cada centavo era todo en lo que podía pensar, a menudo caminaba al trabajo en vez de tomar el metro o un taxi. La caminata le llevaba por algunos barrios complicados, y hacía casi un mes que había visto a Tanya, la perra espantapájaros, en ese camino.

Al principio, no había pensado en eso. Suponía que estaba haciendo algún trato relacionado con drogas ya que se encontraba con algunos personajes bastante sombríos. Tenía sentido considerando que era delgada como un adicto, pero al pasar los observó entregándole a ella dinero, no al revés.

Fue tan extraño que volvió la vista cuando los dejó atrás. La vio abrir el maletero de su coche y los matones que estaban con ella comenzaron a descargar las cajas. Claro, no probaba que ella era la que estaba robando, pero era prueba suficiente para él. Su único problema era que no sabía cómo hacer que la registraran sin parecer aún más culpable por estar apuntando con el dedo.

Seth pensaba sobre este problema mientras limpiaba la sala de almacenamiento cuando vio a Tanya dejar a esos mismos matones en la puerta trasera. El restaurante estaba cerrado a esas horas tan temprano, y se suponía que no había nadie.

Él estaba aquí solo porque el jefe le había permitido hacer algunas horas extra. Seth no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hasta el teléfono más cercano una vez que llegaron hasta el ascensor; esta era su oportunidad. Si la pillaban in fraganti, él estaría fuera de peligro y su familia también.

-Oiga, jefe, -dijo Seth cuando Edward contestó.- Odio molestarlo pero me parece que hay algo que debe saber…

Edward nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

Cuando la llamada llegó, había estado a punto de desviarla al contestador, pero cuando vio que era la línea privada del teléfono de su oficina, la atendió. Lo que oyó a continuación hizo que su sangre se enfriara. Le dijo a Seth que llamara al 911 y salió corriendo de la oficina de su contable sin decirle una palabra. Mientras corría, sabiendo que era más rápido que esperar por un taxi, llamó a Jacob.

Dijo solo lo necesario para hacerle llegar el mensaje:

-¡Es Tanya y está en el ático con Bella ! -entonces colgó y corrió como si los perros del infierno lo estuvieran persiguiendo.


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a _LAINEY __RE__E__SE __De la__Tril__o__gía __New Yo__r__k__01_

y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene tríos m/f/m, juegos BDSM, ardientes muestras de afecto en público

**__****GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES GUSTE LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EL ALICE/JASPER**

* * *

**C****apítulo 21**

Tanya sudaba. Esta era la parte complicada. La seguridad estaba enfrente. No sabía si revisaban el fondo. No había necesidad de mirar el callejón durante el día ¿cierto? Bueno, todo lo que tenían que hacer era despejar el ático y llevarse a la zorra con ellos. Le habían estado comprando hace años. A Edward no era el único al que le había robado objetos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Pero esto era diferente, esta vez les estaba vendiendo una chica. Conocían mucha gente, gente que se movía en ese elusivo y misterioso mercado del que todos hablaban. La parte que la sorprendió fue que la pandilla ni siquiera pestañeó cuando les preguntó si conocían a alguien que le gustaran las chicas que participaban en orgías. Mencionaron un precio enorme si lograba hacer la entrega.

Dado que la regordeta vagabunda se había negado a cooperar, los llamó. Se llevarían un montón de cosas de la casa para aparentar que Bella los había robado y luego largado. Nadie nunca la volvería a ver. Sencillo.

El gran problema ahora era qué hacer con Jasper. No querían un hombre. Le ofrecieron matarlo por ella, pero el precio de eso sería todo lo que le habían ofrecido por Bella. Por otra parte, asesinar a un hombre que había conocido desde la infancia se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado que sería. Aun así, no podía dejarlo vivir. Había estado ahí y la había visto y no podía pensar en ninguna forma de salir de esto a menos que Jasper desapareciera.

-Bueno pues hacedlo. Arregladlo. Pero que sea rápido, antes de que despierte, al menos no sentirá nada.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar mientras veía a uno de los dos hombres sacar un arma. No iba a mirar, no podía. Nada la sorprendió más que ver que el ascensor se abría y que Edward aparecía con policías detrás de él.

-¡No! -Tanya estaba tan enfadada y frustrada que no podía pensar bien. Todo había acabado, terminado. Todos sus planes y complots, todo por lo que había pasado el último año, todo por nada. Con la ira bombeando por sus venas como una súper droga, se precipitó hasta donde habían dejado el cuerpo de Bella junto con la basura que iban a llevarse. No sabía qué iba a hacer una vez que llegará allá, desgarrarla con sus propias manos probablemente.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Edward corrió hasta ella y cerró una mano sobre su pelo, envolviendo la otra sobre uno de sus brazos. Sus aullidos de rabia reverberaron por el ático cuando la tiró contra el sofá como si pesara menos que los cojines sobre los que aterrizó.

Luego se inclinó sobre ella como un ángel vengador.

-Maldito hijo de puta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lo has estropeado todo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! -Gritó mientras pateaba contra él y sus brazos se golpeaban en los cojines. Una rabieta no muy distinta a las muchas que había tenido durante toda su vida.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tanya chillaba como una niña malcriada de dos años, y creyó que podía haber perdido la cabeza.

Cuando Jacob entró corriendo, lo observó admirar toda la escena de un solo vistazo; los vociferantes policías que esposaban a los dos matones, el apartamento destrozado y Tanya maldiciendo y golpeando el sofá. Los dos cruzaron la mirada a través de la habitación y compartieron sentimientos muy similares de asombro y gratitud de que no la hubieran invitado a salir después de todo. Alivio de haber esquivado esta bala en particular.

Entonces, como uno, se volvieron cuando Bella gimió e intentó ponerse de pie. Algunas piezas de arte y otros objetos del ático la rodeaban y estaba claro para ambos que estaba drogada. Edward llegó a ella primero y la levantó en brazos antes de que intentara levantarse.

Jacob estaba justo detrás de él y los dos la calmaron en voz baja mientras miraba alrededor, claramente confundida.

-Está bien, Bella -murmuró Edward .- Dios estaba tan asustado.

Ambos lo estábamos -entonces dijo esas palabras familiares en su oído.- Estás a salvo. Ahora. Estás a salvo.

* * *

-Quizás debería volver a casa -Bella aún estaba temblando, más tarde esa noche. Estaba sentada en el sofá entre Edward y Jacob, y Jasper estaba en la silla meditando con una taza de café.

Había tomado horas lidiar con las declaraciones a la policía y el papeleo.

Estaban exhaustos y apenados. Tanya había sido acusada de intento de asesinato, hurto, agresión a un oficial y un montón de otros delitos que Bella no podía recordar. Los hombres con los que estaba habían sido acusados de más de lo mismo.

Bella no podía sacarse de la cabeza las viciosas palabras que Tanya había dicho. ¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si se quedaba aquí hasta que la novedad se agotara? ¿La enviarían los chicos a empacar sin mirar atrás?

Incluso con el dinero que estaban gastando en ella, ¿realmente significaba lo mismo para ellos ya que tenían tanto? Y, ninguno había dicho que la amaba. Después de la intimidad que habían compartido, nunca se habían sentido obligados a decirle esas palabras. Creía que lo harían cuando el momento fuera el correcto. Pero ¿y si la verdad era que no lo habían hecho porque no lo sentían y era tan simple como eso?

Jasper levantó la vista de la taza de café en sus manos y observó la reacción de su primo y su mejor amigo ante la declaración. Ambos parecían preparados para matar. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo que empeorara las cosas, dijo: -No perdáis los estribos.

Vosotros no habéis oído lo que le ha dicho esa perra. Tenéis que saber que ahora va a estar asustada.

-No importa lo que esa puta le haya dicho, -habló Edward sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Bella.- Es una loca demente y todo lo que haya dicho no debería tener influencia alguna.

-Le ha dicho a Bella que era solo otra mujer en una larga fila y que se estaba engañando a sí misma si creía lo contrario.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta. -Bella nunca se creería eso. Sabe cómo nos sentimos. ¿No es así, pequeña? -Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se quedó perplejo y consternado.- ¿Bella?

-Preguntó con voz suave y persuasiva.- Bells, te amamos. Los dos te queremos. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros?

-Sí, -demandó Edward .- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, -sollozó Bella, con voz temblorosa intentando no perder la cabeza.- Nunca me lo habéis dicho. Solo llevamos juntos un par de semanas y la forma en que me lo ha dicho ha hecho que pareciera tan estúpido que creyera que esto duraría -miró a los dos, rogándoles que entendieran.- Quiero decir, vamos, por mucho que esto se sienta real y por mucho que quiera que dure por siempre… ¿Cómo puede ser?

Edward tomó su mano y la de Jacob, apretándolas en el regazo de Bella.

-Puede ser porque lo es -se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

Jacob, en sintonía con él como siempre, lo imitó-. Lo que tenemos es real, y durará. Te amo, Bella. Ambos te hemos amado desde el primer día. Quizás debimos habértelo dicho antes, pero te lo decimos ahora, y te lo seguiremos diciendo hasta el día de nuestras muertes.

Al final, fue Jasper quién la convenció. Le habló a Bella sobre las otras mujeres en sus vidas y cómo había sabido que ella era distinta después de tan solo cinco minutos en su compañía. Habló con tanta honestidad que simplemente no quedó espacio para dudas. Además, solo le estaba diciendo lo que su corazón le decía desde la primera mañana que despertó con los dos envueltos a su alrededor, que estaba enamorada y que era real.

* * *

_**E****pí****l****o****go**_

Seis meses después, Bella se iba a casar.

Se paró frente a un espejo, se miró en su vestido de novia Vera Wang e intentó no llorar. Un peluquero profesional y un equipo de maquillaje, habían estado dos horas para hacerla lucir así. No iba a llorar y arruinar su trabajo antes de que las fotos de la boda estuvieran listas. El vestido era ajustado de corte sirena y su corset tenia trasparencias.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Te ves como siempre soñé que lo harías!

Bella sonrió a su madre y le advirtió: -Trágatelo mama, si tu lloras, yo lloro. Y no lo haré hasta que las fotos estén hechas -envolvió su brazos alrededor de su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes razón. Sería una pena que arruinaras tu maquillaje. Estás preciosa -se recompuso y tomó las manos de su hija.

-Ahora, sé que no tengo que preguntar, nunca te he visto más feliz, pero una madre siempre debería preguntar. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Bella sonrió, besó a su madre en la mejilla y cogió su ramo.

-Esto es más de lo que quería. Más de lo que nunca soñé que fuera posible, y seré feliz por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Estás lista, princesa? -El padre de Bella estaba ahí, con su esmoquin Hugo Boss y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Él también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Bella esperaba que su rímel fuera a prueba de agua porque se rindió y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

A sus padres les había costado un tiempo aceptar a sus hombres. Jacob y Edward los habían hecho venir después del fiasco con Tanya y los instalaron en la casa de Jacob durante un mes. Al principio su padre había estado distante, y su madre francamente insolente. Pero los chicos no fueron disuadidos y rompieron sus reservas sistemáticamente.

Al final fue la forma como trataban a Bella la que se había ganado a sus padres. Era obvio para cualquiera que pasara más de una hora en su compañía, que estaban locos por ella y viceversa. Sus padres tuvieron que aceptar que siempre que siguieran tratándola de esa forma, los tres tendrían su bendición.

-Oh, cariño -levantaron la vista cuando la madre de Edward entró en la habitación.- ¡Estás increíble! -Bella le tendió una mano.

Las familias de Edward y Jacob la habían aceptado instantáneamente, habiéndose adaptado a la vida de los chicos hace mucho. Sabían que para ellos esto era un compromiso para toda la vida y no podían estar más felices con la elección que sus hijos habían hecho.

En cuanto a la parte legal, todo estaba arreglado.

Después de que Jasper les hubiera contado lo que había escuchado, los dos se quedaron lívidos. También querían asegurarse de que no hubiera lugar a dudas en la mente de nadie de cuál era el lugar de Bella en sus vidas. Especialmente ella. Cada uno de ellos era ahora el beneficiario de los demás.

Tenían testamentos de vida que entregaban mutuamente los derechos y responsabilidades que cualquier cónyuge tendría.

Bella incluso tomaría sus apellidos. Ahora era Isabella Cullen - Black. Los niños que tuvieran tomarían el apellido del padre biológico. Cuando ese momento llegara, tomarían medidas para asegurarse de que supieran de quién era quién y de que no hubiera espacio para dudas o inseguridades. La ceremonia de hoy era la culminación de lo que habían puesto en marcha.

Una declaración pública de devoción para que vieran todos los que los conocían.

-Estoy lista papá -Bella brillaba cuando dijo esas palabras, mencionándolas con cada fibra de su ser.

Su padre la llevó a los jardines donde velas titilantes alineaban el camino hasta los dos hombres más apuestos que había visto.

La estaban esperando los dos juntos, con esmóquines Valentino idénticos, listos para hacer sus votos frente a sus familias, asegurándoles que la tomarían a ella, y solo a ella, como esposa. Hasta que la muerte los separase. La ceremonia no sería una unión jurídicamente vinculante, pero sería vinculante para ellos.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

**Fi****n****.**

* * *

**__****GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS**

pera l.t

Nadiia16

veca

atenaschan

gibelu

zujeyane

Chiarat

Mary de cullen

cavendano13

AleCullenn 


End file.
